


Жизнь кончена, и я хочу жить снова

by mmandarine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Consensual Infidelity, Established Relationship, Hurt, Infidelity, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmandarine/pseuds/mmandarine
Summary: Фернандо и Серхио были вместе много лет и теперь пытаются поддерживать отношения на расстоянии, так как Фернандо уехал завершать карьеру в Японию, оставив в Испании Серхио и их прежнюю жизнь. Новая ситуация подвергает их отношения испытаниям. Время заглянуть в прошлое...





	1. Таинственные синяки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La vida se pierde y yo quiero la vida otra vez](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491047) by [zsab1016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/pseuds/zsab1016). 

> Оригинальное название - La vida se pierde y yo quiero la vida otra vez - строчка из песни El Canto Del Loco, группы, известной всем поклонникам Фернандо Торреса (для тех, кто не в курсе - он дружит с музыкантами и снимался в их клипе)  
Песня называется Preguntas (Вопросы) и она прекрасна <https://music.yandex.ru/album/82766/track/745872>
> 
> теперь внимание!  
Этот текст писался на челлендж, где основной темой являлся ангст. Его тут много.  
Автор сразу внес в шапку все основные пейринги, и я тоже, ну, чтоб вы понимали, что вас ожидает XD  
и еще. текст не закончен! написано 26 глав из 30. Автор клянется, что все придумала и напишет, как только сдаст экзамены, но к тексту не притрагивалась уже почти полгода.

Было слишком раннее утро, когда будильник Фернандо зазвонил, напоминая ему встать, чтобы посмотреть игру своего бойфренда. Он не часто так делал, но когда тоска чересчур одолевала его, это был единственный способ унять боль. В такие моменты от всегда проклинал свое решение предпочесть Японию какому-нибудь европейскому клубу в качестве места завершения карьеры. Зачем только он это все устроил... Так что, потерев рукавом сонные глаза, он включил телевизор на стене спальни и защелкал каналами, пока не добрался до игры Реала. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как команды выходят на поле. Фернандо нравились крупные планы, когда капитаны совещаются с судьей насчет выбора ворот. Вот и он. Великолепное творение природы, человек, которого он имеет счастье называть своим. Воплощенная сила и готовность к битве за свою команду, за клуб. Дрожь прошла по телу Фернандо от вида капитанской повязки, туго обхватившей мускулистую руку. О, как он сам хотел бы вцепиться в эту руку именно сейчас! Вместо этого он уткнулся носом в некогда принадлежавший любимому свитер, который ему удалось стащить при последнем расставании. Улыбка вползла на его сонное лицо, когда он смотрел, как Серхио бежит на позицию, словно лев, готовый к охоте.

Матч вышел так себе. Точнее, это легкое преуменьшение. Они играли как говно. Так же, как и предыдущие пять матчей. Старались изо всех сил, и носились по полю неорганизованной толпой, как перепуганные пингвины. Обычно Фернандо не переживал, когда та, другая мадридская команда проигрывает, но в этом случае ему просто было жаль своего парня. И он ненавидел тот факт, что он, блять, за полмира и не может его утешить.

Фернандо пытался позвонить ему сразу после финального свистка. Понимая, что Серхио требуется время на интервью и душ, но желая дать ему знать, что он с ним. Хоть как-то. В глубине души, говорил Фернандо сам себе.

Когда звонок переключился на голосовую почту, он решил оставить сообщение.

"Привет, amor! Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал - я смотрел твою игру. Выше голову, лев! Позвони, как только захочешь. Te amo."

Фернандо вздохнул, отложил телефон на прикроватный столик и выключил телевизор. На часах было всего шесть утра. И хотя он беспокоился о Серхио, усталость брала свое; он вскоре сдался и заснул обратно.

Когда он снова проснулся, было уже 9. Еще толком не придя в себя, он схватил телефон, чтобы посмотреть время и не звонил ли Серхио. Никаких сообщений. Ни единой буквы. Ничего. Фернандо нахмурился. Это было необычно. Он знал, что в Испании сейчас глубокая ночь, но все равно попытался позвонить. Безуспешно. Чёрт. Что-то явно не так. Не похоже на Серхио.

Злобные, разгромные заголовки, связанные с прошедшей игрой, сами собой лезли в глаза во всех соцсетях и на новостных сайтах, куда бы он не зашёл. День близился к вечеру, он беспокоился о Серхио все больше и больше, когда его телефон звякнул наконец сообщением от вышеупомянутой персоны.

_Прости. Не хотел тебя беспокоить. Я в порядке._

Фернандо фыркнул. И это всё?

_Можно тебе позвонить?_

Не получив немедленного ответа, он решительно нажал "видеозвонок". К черту всё. Он соскучился!

\- Ну же, отвечай, черт возьми! - нетерпеливо зарычал Фернандо в экран.

\- Эй, - устало приветствовал его Серхио.

\- Привет, - ответил Фернандо, стараясь добавить в голос сочувствия, - ты в порядке?

\- Конечно.

\- Вижу, - Фернандо был разочарован односложным ответом. - Я соскучился, amor.

Вместо ответа Фернандо увидел, как кто-то на заднем плане прощается с Серхио; он не разглядел, кто, изображение было слишком размыто.

\- Кто это был? - неожиданно вырвалось у него, волна необъяснимой ревности захлестнула его от вида другого мужчины, покидающего дом его партнера в семь утра.

\- Кто? - рассеянно спросил Серхио, снова появляясь в кадре.

Фернандо пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не сорваться по, возможно, неважному совершенно поводу. Однако он не мог избавиться от тревожного ощущения где-то в глубине живота.

\- Неважно. Так как ты себя чувствуешь? - Фернандо пытался скрыть, как ему не по себе.

\- Все ок. Не о чем беспокоиться. Слушай, Фер, мне пора. Ну, тренировка, понимаешь... - проговорил Серхио без особого энтузиазма.

\- Солнце, что с тобой? Я знаю, игра была тяжелой, и все такое, пожалуйста, не молчи.

Серхио вздохнул, явно раздраженный.

\- Фер...

Вот тогда Фернандо и заметил нечто совершенно неправильное.

\- Сесе, что у тебя на шее? Ты пострадал? - заметил он, наклоняясь ближе к маленькому экрану.

-Хм? - Серхио потрогал то место, на которое, по его мнению, смотрел Фернандо; на лице его мелькнуло удивление. - А, это ничего. Я в порядке.

\- Серхио Рамос Гарсия, не смей мне врать! По твоему носу все сразу видно! Этих синяков не было во время матча. Тебя показывали крупным планом несколько раз и, поверь мне, я смотрел очень внимательно. И заметил бы. Ну? Так что? - Фернандо не собирался устраивать склоку, но не мог совладать с ревностью - его парень вел себя так странно, ни с того ни с сего, да еще какой-то мужчина (мужчина ли?) только что вышел из его дома, в семь утра!

\- Фер, хватить меня доставать. Пожалуйста. Я сказал, ничего. Поговорим потом.

\- Люблю те...

Фернандо хотел сгладить свою гневную отповедь, но Серхио уже прервал звонок; его лицо просто исчезло с экрана, оставив Фернандо наедине с этим ужасным, уродливым, беспокойным ощущением внутри. Чёрт, от просто ненавидел отношения на расстоянии. И кто же это загнал их в такую ситуацию? Ах, да...


	2. Ссора

Не то чтобы Серхио раньше ему не изменял. В своих отношениях они прошли через многое, были и проблемные фазы - в те годы, когда Фернандо играл в Англии и они редко виделись. Но то решение они принимали вместе. Фернандо не уехал бы, если бы Серхио попросил его остаться. Они договорились, что будут поддерживать отношения на расстоянии, продолжая напоминать сами себе, что отношения - это всегда работа. Каждый день. С обеих сторон. На расстоянии или нет.

Так что, когда Фернандо впервые узнал, что Серхио со временем стал относиться к их связи более небрежно, он был в ярости. Он был разочарован. Разбит. Потерян. Они могли хотя бы поговорить об этом, правда?  
Через некоторое время и множество объяснений со стороны Серхио Фернандо понял. Попытался. Принял эту часть своего любимого идиота. Смирился с фактом, что его одного явно недостаточно, чтобы покорить дикого андалузского льва. После этого уже и Фернандо не был таким святым. Но тогда это была лишь мелкая месть. Ему это было не нужно. В самом деле. Когда бы они снова не встречались, тут же вспоминали, как сильно они любят друг друга и почему. Насчет этого сомнений не было. Когда после восьми долгих лет Фернандо наконец вернулся в Мадрид, их неписаное соглашение закончилось. Больше никаких походов на сторону. Никаких измен. Никакой неуверенности.

Фернандо должен был заранее это предвидеть. Его отъезд в Японию после того, как они заново привыкли быть рядом, каждый день, в течение трех лет - это было словно возвращение в 2007. Только хуже. Расставание, менее предсказуемое, менее необходимое, менее оправданное (во всяком случае, для Серхио). Но он был уверен, что они справятся.

После этого видеозвонка Фернандо пытался сохранять спокойствие. Но ничто не мешало ему перебирать в голове множество возможных сценариев того, как эти синяки оказались на шее его бойфренда - некто вышел из его дома рано утром, Серхио держался отстраненно и не хотел разговаривать. Просто отключился и все. И что ему было думать?

Не сходи с ума, Фернандо. Он просто устал. У него был кошмарный матч. Ты знаешь, каким раздражительным он может быть. Незачем выдумывать всякие ужасы. Просто поговори с ним и все будет хорошо.

Фернандо продолжал твердить это сам себе, расхаживая взад-вперед по кухне. Неопределенность сводила его с ума. Он выглянул в окно, нахмурился, увидев низкие серые тучи - полил дождь. "Ну вообще отлично. Даже небо не в настроении".

Он наконец перестал метаться по кухне и схватил со стола телефон. 

Пока не раздался знакомый голос, он успел обгрызть почти все ногти на левой руке.

\- Фер, что случилось? Я же сказал, хватит за меня переживать.

Чудесно.

Вот на этом месте даже Фернандо Торрес, всегда собранный приверженец гармонии, вышел из себя.

\- Ну, если я правильно припоминаю, ты сказал "хватит меня доставать", а это совсем другое дело. Что, блять, с тобой такое? Что я сделал не так, что ты со мной обращаешься подобным образом? Честно говоря, я встал посреди ночи посмотреть, как ты играешь, поддержать тебя отсюда, как только могу. Я беспокоюсь, потому что мне не плевать, как ты себя чувствуешь. Не надо вставать в позу, будто мне все равно! - выпалил Фернандо в телефон, громче, чем следовало.

\- Эй! - перебил его Серхио. - Не надо на меня кричать! Ну правда, Фернандо, чего ты так взбесился?

\- Чего я взбесился? Серхио, правда что ли? Хочешь знать, что меня бесит? Я тебе расскажу: партнер на другой стороне земли, которому насрать, что его парень переживает за него, когда тот чувствует себя полным дерьмом после очередного проигрыша! Но знаешь что? Я больше не переживаю. Похоже, ты нашел замену меньше чем за четыре месяца, не так ли? - Фернандо уже практически кричал в телефон.

\- Ты что, правда до этого дошел, Фер? - ответил Серхио с необыкновенным спокойствием.

Фернандо заставил себя спокойно выдохнуть, прежде чем снова заговорил.

\- Кто эта женщина, что вышла от тебя сегодня утром?

Он понимал, что должен вести себя разумно и вести разговор как взрослый, говорить о своих чувствах; но вместо этого, как бы он ни был умен, свернул на скользкий путь, только чтобы подтвердить свои подозрения. 

\- Женщина?!

Ха.

\- Я знал. Это был мужчина. Кто? - Фернандо затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа.

\- А это важно? - спросил Серхио с явным раздражением.

\- Не знаю... Зависит от того, что он делал в твоем доме.

\- Фернандо. Прекрати! Успокойся, потом продолжим этот разговор.

\- Мне - нужно успокоиться? Серхио, а что мне думать, когда я вижу, как другой мужчина выходит из твоего дома в семь утра, у тебя на шее непонятные синяки, и ты даже и не подумал сказать мне, кто это? 

Фернандо уже чуть не плакал. Он внезапно ощутил себя преданным. И одиноким. И виноватым, что накричал на своего парня, хотя изначально хотел его утешить. Каким-то образом ревность превратила его в истеричную суку.

\- Фернандо, ну правда, сейчас бессмысленно разговаривать. Давай я позвоню тебе потом. Обещаю. Пока. - И снова Серхио прервал звонок первым.

Фернандо выпустил телефон из рук, так что тот упал на пол; сам он повалился следом и свернулся в клубок, и без всякого стеснения зарыдал, уткнувшись лицом в рукава того самого свитера.


	3. Предательство

_Август 2008_

\- Поверить не могу, что они вели себя как ни в чем не бывало. Просто праздновали! Господи, даже думать об этом не хочу больше. Я и понятия не имел. Хаби, я верил ему. Им обоим верил! - выкрикнул Фернандо, глядя на друга опухшими глазами.

Хаби не переставал поглаживать его по волосам.

\- Хаби, он наш капитан, мать его! Он должен был... по идее...

Фернандо снова залился слезами.

\- Почему, Хаби, почему? Почему он? - мало что соображая от рыданий, Фернандо забрался другу на колени.

Хаби примчался после отчаянного необъяснимого звонка с просьбой о срочной помощи, минут пятнадцать назад. Теперь он сидел на диване в ливерпульском доме Фернандо, обнимая его, покачивая взад и вперед, не обращая внимания на то, что его собственная футболка насквозь промокла от слез.

\- Чшшш. Не знаю, Фер. Уверен, это ничего не значит.

Хаби понятия не имел, что такого он может сказать, чтобы Фернандо полегчало. Он просто не умел, не разбирался в таких делах.

Фернандо с трудом сглотнул и вытер глаза. Резко подняв голову, он заглянул в глаза Хаби. И внезапно почувствовал, что ему просто необходимо отплатить Серхио той же монетой. Не давая себе ни секунды на размышления, он сделал то, что сейчас казалось ему самым правильным.

Его губы прижались к губам Хаби.

Дальше он действовал на автопилоте, заявляя свои права на его губы так, словно завтра никогда не наступит.

Хаби был захвачен врасплох, но автоматически ответил на поцелуй. Пока...

\- Стой, Фер! Господи, ты не знаешь, что делаешь.

\- Что? Тебе не нравится? - Фернандо отстранился, тяжело дыша, но не планируя прекращать.

Все еще сидя у Хаби на коленях, Фернандо почувствовал, как нечто под ним оживает, пробуждаясь к жизни.

\- Или наоборот, нравится, но чересчур? - заметил он, хватая Хаби за шею и притягивая ближе, и снова поцеловал его жадно, другой рукой нашаривая пуговицу на джинсах.

У Хаби не было никаких сил сопротивляться, да он, черт возьми, и не хотел. Невыносимо великолепный молодой парень желал его здесь и сейчас, он и так слишком долго тянул. Если это именно то, что сейчас нужно Фернандо, то так тому и быть. Хотя он и понимал, что это никогда не будет правильным решением. Правда, другим вариантом было утопить боль в алкоголе. Он никогда не мог найти правильных слов, не умел утешать, так что...

Однако он был ответственным, и оба они - и Фернандо, и Серхио - были его друзьями, так что он снова заколебался.

\- Фер, - прервал он поцелуй, - Нандо, ты же понимаешь, что утром всё это будет не так приятно, как сейчас? На самом деле, будет...

Фернандо потянул его за пояс.

\- Заткнись пожалуйста, будь добр, и сними уже эти ебаные штаны, - прошипел Фернандо вместо ответа на дружеское напоминание.

\- Но он и _твой _друг тоже.

Фернандо негодующе фыркнул.

\- Ему насрать было на эту дружбу, когда он совал свой член в задницу моего парня. Так что нахер таких друзей.

Они почти расправились с одеждой друг друга, когда Хаби сделал последнюю попытку притормозить.

\- Я просто имею в виду, что...

\- К чёрту! - рявкнул Фернандо.

Хаби сдался и растаял в его руках.

* * *

\- Прости, Хаби. Мы можем... просто... ?

\- Все в порядке, Фер. Я понимаю, это ничего не значило. Я никому не скажу. Знаю, ты представлял его на моем месте. Не мне тебя судить.


	4. Секс и ненависть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хм, может и правда стоило воспользоваться предложением автора и выкинуть некоторые главы - про эту я забыла совершенно. С другой стороны, штрихи к портрету.

_Ноябрь 2015.  
El Clásico._

\- Слезь с меня, придурок! - хрипит Серхио, когда после столкновения с барселонцем, с Жераром Пике, обнаруживает себя погребенным под другим защитником и едва не задыхается под его весом.

\- Можно подумать, тебе не нравится, - парирует Жерар прямо в его ухо и поднимается, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

\- Мечтай! - кричит на него Серхио, отбегая обратно на позицию и получая в ответ лишь нахальное подмигивание.

* * *

Они облажались. Проиграли 0-4 на своем собственном стадионе. Толпа безжалостно свистела, и Серхио прекрасно понимал их. Он сам готов был избить себя за такое дерьмовое выступление, если б был на их месте. Всё, чего он хотел - это убраться оттуда поскорее и оказаться дома, в убежище, где - он знал - Фернандо ждет его, готовый на все, чтобы ему стало легче.

На пути из раздевалки он снова пересекся со своим "любимым" врагом. Как раз то, что надо. Нет.

\- Идешь домой плакать в объятиях любовника, Рамос?

Вот пиздюк.

\- Пошел нахуй!

\- Не-а. Спасибо за предложение, может в следующий раз?

Всё тело Серхио свело судорогой от такой способности этого дылды извратить любое его слово, разозлить его с такой легкостью. Он мысленно взвыл от того, как жалко реагировал сегодня на все его провокации. Обычно у него всегда находился достойный ответ, учитывая, что их противостояние длилось годами. Но не сегодня. Сегодня он просто слишком устал, и это был уже перебор. Он просто ненавидел всех вокруг. И себя. А больше всего - Пике, его самодовольную рожу и непомерное эго.

Серхио некоторое время раздумывал, дать ему по морде или высказать всё давно наболевшее словами, или и то и другое и с чего тогда начать. В итоге он просто показал ему средний палец, развернулся и ушел с бешено колотящимся сердцем в груди.

* * *

\- Ляг на живот! - скомандовал Серхио.

Фернандо повиновался тут же, без колебаний. Он знал, как вести себя с Серхио после такого крупного проигрыша, в такой значимой игре, как Clásico. Он знал, что Серхио делал тогда, когда он еще играл в Англии и не мог быть рядом, чтобы утешить его. Ему пришлось смириться с фактом, что его бойфренд шел и находил других мужчин, чтобы легче пережить проигрыш. Так он справлялся с давлением. Через некоторое время Фернандо понял, или думал, что понял, каково ему. В любом случае, он был рад, что сейчас, когда он снова в Мадриде, Серхио всегда приходил со своими проблемами, со своей болью к нему. В конце концов, он его партнер. Доверенное лицо. Его любовь. Его дом.

Сегодня ночью Серхио было не до нежностей. Он врывался в него резко, без всякой подготовки, так что Фернандо шипел от боли. Серхио продолжал безжалостно двигаться, скользнув одной рукой в волосы Фернандо и потянув чересчур сильно на его вкус.

Фернандо понимал, что делает Серхио. Он понимал, так что просто позволял ему делать всё по-своему и только терпел, что бы тот ни собирался с ним сделать, хотя для него в этом не было никакого удовольствия. Совсем наоборот. Но это ничего. Он любил Серхио. А Серхио любил его.

\- Как тебе это нравится, говнюк? - не прекращая трахать Фернандо, Серхио принялся шлепать его.

Фернандо изо всех сил старался не издать ни звука.

Через пару болезненных минут он почувствовал, как ладони Серхио грубо сжимаются вокруг его шеи и душат. Он уже готов был запротестовать, когда над ухом раздался злобный крик:

\- Ну и где теперь твой длинный язык, hijo de puta?!

Фернандо не замечал, что плачет, пока Серхио, бурно кончив, не повалился, дрожа, ему на спину.

Придя в себя, Серхио заметил тихие всхлипывания Фернандо и осознал, что он только что с ним сделал.

\- Боже, Нандо, прости, прости! - виновато заговорил он, как можно более нежно целуя веснушчатые плечи.

\- В следующий раз просто предупреди меня, что планируешь убийство некоего куле, - ответил Фернандо с едва заметной улыбкой.

\- Правда, мне так жаль. Я люблю тебя! Просто ненавижу этого пи... 

\- Ты не ненавидишь его, amor, - перебил его Фернандо с мыслью о том, как он рад, что, несмотря на странные сексуальные потребности своего бойфренда, тот больше не ходит трахать других парней. - Ты восхищаешься им.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [от автора: Я хотела бы заявить, что несмотря на то, что вы только что прочитали, я абсолютно обожаю Серард и вообще не верю в то, что они враги! ♡]


	5. Разрыв

Каждый раз, когда звонил телефон, Фернандо подпрыгивал, в отчаянном ожидании звонка от Серхио, он же обещал. Казалось, у всех на свете сегодня есть к нему какое-нибудь дело, или как минимум важный разговор. Вот только он не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться, все слова пролетали мимо, потому что тот единственный, кого он так хотел услышать, все никак не звонил.

Фернандо уже собирался спать, когда наконец на экране засветился входящий звонок от Серхио.

— Привет!

Фернандо ответил на звонок уж слишком быстро и с непомерным энтузиазмом.

— Hola, Am…Фернандо.

Фернандо отметил странное приветствие, и ждал, что Серхио скажет дальше.

— Ну… похоже, я задолжал тебе объяснения.

Фернандо решил не отвечать.

— Послушай, Фер, это будет нелегко. Как бы мне начать…

Он затаил дыхание, готовясь услышать, чем бы это не оказалось.

\- В общем, тот мужчина, которого ты видел, который уходил из моего дома... Он... Мы... Боже, как же правильно объяснить?

\- Просто скажи. Вы трахались? - в голосе Фернандо снова зазвучали обвиняющие нотки.

\- Ну... Нет, не совсем. Но я заставил его сделать со мной кое-что, чтобы...

\- Сделать с тобой кое-что?! - выпалил Фернандо. - Что это значит?

\- Я... синяки, которые ты видел на моей шее... Я просил, чтобы он душил меня.

Фернандо прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-нибудь, о чем он тут же пожалеет. Невероятным усилием он сохранял спокойствие и слушал объяснения Серхио. Он мог лишь пытаться представить себе, какой же сильной была боль от поражения, если он снова решил прибегнуть к таким средствам.

\- Он делал что-нибудь ещё? - сухо спросил Фернандо, не будучи уверен, что правда хочет знать ответ.

\- Фернандо, пожалуйста... - вздохнул Серхио, собирая всю свою смелость для того, что он собирался сказать в следующую секунду.

\- Что, Серхио? 

\- Я так больше не могу. Я тот, кто я есть, и у нас ничего не получится. Я просто не могу. Боже, мне так жаль. Прости, я всегда причинял тебе только боль. Но теперь с этим покончено. Я люблю тебя, правда люблю. Только тебя, ты ведь знаешь это, Фер? - голос Серхио едва не сорвался.

\- Серхио, что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Голос Серхио дрожал, когда он наконец выложил все начистоту.

\- Я думаю, нам стоит прекратить наши отношения, пока я не нанёс тебе еще больше вреда.

Фернандо не поверил своим ушам и был слишком шокирован, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь.

\- Я знаю, я обещал хранить верность с тех пор, как ты вернулся в Мадрид, и, поверь мне, с тех самых пор мне это удавалось. Но ты снова уехал, и я просто больше не могу. Не хочу и дальше делать тебе больно! Боже, ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Чем я.

В горле Фернандо было сухо, как в Сахаре, и стало больно, когда он сглотнул, чтобы ответить недоверчиво:

\- Да ты издеваешься.

\- Фер...

\- Нет, нет, НЕТ! Ты не расстанешься со мной по телефону! - закричал на него Фернандо.

\- Это решение мне нелегко далось, уж поверь, - попытался урезонить его Серхио.

\- Да уж это точно, блять! Что за дерьмо! И слышать ничего не хочу! Ты не... не можешь просто... - Фернандо внезапно понял, что больше не может дышать. Он упал на пол, судорожно разевая рот. Просто не верилось, что он и правда это услышал. Это просто какой-то ебаный кошмар. Он же в любой момент может проснуться, да?

\- Фер? ФЕР?! Ты еще там??? - голос Серхио едва достигал его.

Осознав наконец, что это не сон, Фернандо собрался и встал, полный решимости бороться за свои отношения. Черт возьми, если он согласится с этим вот просто так.

\- Ты не можешь вот просто взять и бросить меня! Даже ты, Мистер Серхио "Я Самый Крутой" Рамос! Не можешь просто выкинуть нахер эти тринадцать лет! Я люблю тебя! А ты любишь меня! В этом нет никакого смысла вообще!

\- Нандо, пожалуйста, - Серхио изо всех сил пытался не сдаваться.

\- Нет! Просто нет и всё! Я, блять, ношу твоё имя на коже!, - кричал Фернандо в телефон, брызгая слюной.

Тут в глазах у Серхио защипало.

\- Я знаю.

\- Почему, Серхио, почему? Я не понимаю. Чтобы не делать мне больно? Знаешь, от чего мне больно? От этой идиотской попытки вот так всё закончить! По телефону! Это просто... тьфу! Я терпел твои сумасшедшие выходки тринадцать, блять, лет! Я знаю все твои грязные секреты, все недостатки, которые и у меня тоже есть! И всё ещё люблю тебя! Я могу смириться с твоими прогулками на сторону, если без этого никак, только бы быть с тобой. Ладно. Я справлюсь. Справлялся почти восемь лет! Да, я признаю, это чертовски больно, но это ничто в сравнении с самой мыслью потерять тебя! Это невыносимо! Ты меня слышишь?! - к концу этой тирады у Фернандо совершенно закончилось дыхание, а сердце колотилось со скоростью, определенно вредной для здоровья.

К этому моменту лицо Серхио искажали мучительные рыдания.

\- Пожалуйста, это ради твоей же пользы.

\- Это из-за него? - тон Фернандо стал холоден.

\- Нет. Фер...

\- Кто это был? Я его знаю, правда? Вот почему ты мне не говоришь, да?

\- Да, ты его знаешь, - признал Серхио.

\- Кто?

\- Фер...

\- КТО!!! - заорал Фернандо во весь голос, отчаянно желая знать, кто был этот мелкий говнюк, заставивший его бойфренда засомневаться в их отношениях. Хотя услышать это имя было пиздец как страшно.

Серхио колебался. Он не хотел предавать их общего друга. Но еще он чувствовал, что Фернандо имеет право знать. Наконец он нехотя прошептал:

\- Начо.

Фернандо ахнул. Кто угодно. Это мог быть кто угодно. Но Начо? Начито? Тот, кто и мухи не обидит, даже заплати ему целый миллион? Он был одним из самых заботливых и верных друзей, кого он только мог вспомнить, и - ох... В том-то и дело, понял Фернандо. Начо никогда, никому, ни в чём не мог отказать. И меньше всего - своему неотразимейшему другу и капитану, когда тот в таком состоянии, в каком был после того кошмарного матча.

И всё же Фернандо был в шоке. Разочарован. Обижен.

\- Серхио, - Фернандо чувствовал, что его голос дрожит, и стёр с лица непрошеные слёзы, - я понимаю, ты всего лишь хочешь меня защитить, но, пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Я не вынесу, не смогу без тебя. Я люблю тебя. Ты меня слышишь?

По лицу Серхио безостановочно текли слёзы.

\- Фернандо, пожалуйста. Это мое решение. Я сейчас повешу трубку. Мне тоже нужно время для се...

\- Пошел нахуй! - сорвался Фернандо и оборвал звонок первым, сдаваясь слезам. Сердце его было разбито. Снова.


	6. Проигрыш в финале

_2016  
Финал Лиги Чемпионов, Милан_

Почему, ну почему они должны были играть этот проклятый финал друг против друга? Каждый из них гордился, что другой добрался до этого финала. Они оба это заслужили. Никаких сомнений.

Впрочем, когда дело доходит до финала Лиги Чемпионов, тут уж нельзя позволить личным чувствам встать у тебя на пути. Фернандо знал, каким жестоким и безжалостным защитником мог быть Серхио. Он стал одним из лучших центрбеков в мире и капитаном национальной сборной не просто так. Иногда Фернандо набирался смелости признать, что ему нравится соревноваться с Серхио. Но каждый раз, когда Реал встречался с Атлетико в дерби, он снова вспоминал, почему всё же это не так. В первую очередь, потому, что он всегда забывал, как грубо Серхио ведет себя с ним. Но такова игра. Защитник должен остановить форварда. Вот так просто. Порой Фернандо казалось, что с ним Серхио более резок, чем с остальными. Затем он видел грубый подкат и схватку с кем-то другим и понимал - нет, точно нет. Во всяком случае, не нарочно.

Когда Серхио, не кто-нибудь другой, забил первый гол на 15-й минуте, Фернандо внутренне закричал, проклиная небеса, вопрошая, что он натворил, раз его так наказывают.

Разве плохо с его стороны не радоваться за своего бойфренда? Нет, конечно же, нет. Это просто бизнес. Их работа. Но опять же, он должен радоваться за него, что он так хорошо выполняет свою работу? Нет. Черт возьми, нет. Если бы речь и правда шла о бизнесе, его компания должна была, безусловно, выиграть эту схватку. Они, блядь, заслужили. Они - Атлетико Мадрид. Не вечно победный студент - Реал. Ну хоть раз. Разве это так много?

Фернандо подставился под фол. Пенальти. Гризманн промахнулся.

"..."

На 61-й минуте Фернандо получил желтую. Он был в бешенстве. Нет, нет, нет! Он не должен расстраиваться, он не сдастся прямо здесь и сейчас. Он не собирается проигрывать этот гребаный матч.

Наконец, на 79-й минуте Карраско сравнял счёт. 1-1. Мечта еще жива! На 93-й Серхио тоже получил жёлтую. Фернандо поймал себя на мысли "_Да неужели, что, ему тоже досталось?_" И затем - "_теперь мы равны_." Противно?

Они умудрились продраться через дополнительное время и дойти до серии пенальти. Сердце Фернандо колотилось как сумасшедшее. Он не задумывался о том, что сердце Серхио, вероятно, тоже. Он не мог поверить, что всё решится удачей в блядской лотерее. Ладно, дело в том, у кого нервы крепче. Но всё же.

Неважно. Фернандо верил в свою команду. Так же, как и капитан Рамос - в свою.

Конечно, они выиграли. Реал, мать его, Мадрид выиграл. Словно они не выигрывали уже этот проклятый турнир сотню раз. На этот раз должна была выиграть его команда. Не находилось слов, чтобы отразить эмоции Фернандо. И тысячи слов не хватило бы, чтоб достойно описать его разочарование в смеси с гневом. Все известные выражения были недостаточно выразительны.

Празднуя, Серхио пару раз бросал на него виноватые взгляды. Фернандо чувствовал, как изнутри поднимается раздражение. Ему не нужно было сочувствие Серхио, и он не мог сейчас заставить себя радоваться за своего бойфренда. Вёл ли он себя эгоистично? Скверно? Ему было плевать. Всё, чего он хотел - это как можно скорее вернуться в отель и предаться жалости к себе без свидетелей.

* * *

Соседом Фернандо по номеру был Гризманн, который после вежливой просьбы, к счастью, оставил его одного.

Он лежал в кровати, с головой накрывшись одеялом, отгородившись от этого злобного, несправедливого мира, и ел себя поедом.

Услышав стук в дверь, он поначалу не хотел отвечать. Но кто бы это ни был, он был очень настойчив. Раздражающе. Наконец Фернандо сдался и выбрался из постели, чтобы выяснить наконец, кто его беспокоит. Лучше пусть это окажется важно.

\- Сауль? - прошептал Фернандо изумленно.

Сауль не стал утруждать себя вопросами, можно ли войти. Он просто крепко обнял Фернандо и закрыл дверь.

Фернандо позволил себе слегка расслабиться и поддаться утешению в таких неожиданных, тёплых объятиях. У него не было сил отказываться от предложенного утешения, да и смысла он в этом не видел.

Две минуты спустя он обнаружил себя снова в постели, одноклубник прижимался к нему со спины. Когда Сауль почувствовал, что Фернандо достаточно успокоился, он поднял руки и слегка сжал его плечи. Потом еще раз, более жёстко. 

Фернандо сдвинулся и лёг на живот, надеясь, что Сауль воспримет это как приглашение продолжать.

Юный полузащитник понял намёк, взобрался ему на спину (не посмев всё же сесть на его задницу) и принялся как следует массировать шею и плечи. Он чувствовал, что Фернандо заметно расслабился.

Набравшись достаточно смелости, он склонился и легонько поцеловал его в шею. Едва коснувшись.

Никакого сопротивления.

Еще один поцелуй. И еще, уже более откровенный. И еще. Еще, только один.

Было приятно. Ощущать себя любимым, принимать ласку. Приятно, думал Фернандо.

Блаженный вздох слетел с его губ. Он перевернулся, вынудив Сауля соскользнуть с него.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - тогда Сауль позволил своим пальцам невесомо коснуться живота Фернандо. И еще чуть ниже. Ему не нужно было трогать _там_, чтобы заметить, что его действия встречены благосклонно.

Он встретился глазами с Фернандо в немом вопросе.

Что-то в глазах Фернандо, должно быть, дало ему положительный ответ, так как тот почувствовал, что пальцы друга скользят под его футболку и вверх по бокам.

Нежные. Тёплые. Приятно. Успокаивает.

Но это не должны были быть пальцы Сауля. Это должны были быть руки Серхио. Фернандо внезапно накрыло чувством вины за все сегодняшние мысли, за то, что он завидовал его победе.

Они оба поклялись друг другу в верности, когда он вернулся в Мадрид. Он не планировал предавать доверие Серхио. А ещё - не хотел осложнять свою дружбу с Саулем.

\- Сауль, - произнес он тихо и очень спокойно, - остановись. Пожалуйста.

Юноша замер, продолжая нависать над ним, оставив руки там, где только что гладил.

Ни один из них не заметил, как открылась дверь номера.

Фернандо слегка покачал головой, повторяя свою просьбу более настойчиво.

\- Сауль, пожалуйста, перестань.

Следующим, что он заметил, был Серхио, прыгнувший на Сауля и с рычанием столкнувший его с кровати.

\- Убери от него свои грязные лапы!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение этой линии - в 12 главе (в промежутке - флэшбеки из 2007-2008). Если вы здесь только ради Сауля, идите сразу туда :D


	7. Неожиданный переход.

_Январь 2007._

\- Я ухожу из Атлетико.

\- Чтобы перейти наконец в правильный мадридский клуб? - шутливо ответил Серхио на это неожиданное заявление.

Он был на кухне, жарил яичницу на завтрак.

Не услышав реакции Фернандо, он повернул голову и увидел, что тот, со смертельно серьезным выражением лица, прислонился к дверному косяку. Он выглядел напряженным.

\- Да ты шутишь. Ты обожаешь Атлетико.

\- Похоже, что я шучу?

Серхио изучил его лицо, в поисках намека на ехидство, и ничего не нашёл.

Лицо Серхио побелело. Яйца были позабыты на плите.

\- Нандо, amor, что ты имеешь в виду? - озабоченно спросил он, подходя.

\- Я же сказал. Я уйду после окончания сезона.

Серхио взял его холодные ладони в свои, отвёл к креслу и заставил сесть, а сам сел в кресло напротив, не разжимая рук.

\- И куда ты собираешься? - в голосе Серхио звучала тревога.

\- Это зависит... - Фернандо бесстрастно смотрел на их руки.

\- ...от чего? - к этому моменту сердце Серхио стучало уже слишком быстро.

\- От тебя, - наконец поднял взгляд Фернандо.

Серхио наморщил лоб, глядя на него вопросительно.

\- Amor, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Ты... ничего не путаешь?

\- Нет, Сесе. Я серьёзно. Я никуда не поеду, если ты попросишь меня остаться, - голос Фернандо был пугающе ровным.

Серхио почувствовал, как его ладони становятся влажными.

\- Фер... я не знаю. Есть конкретные предложения?

\- И не одно. Но у меня ещё есть время. В любом случае, я хотел обсудить это с тобой. Если ты не согласен, всё отменяется. Я останусь в Испании.

И тут запах сожженных яиц и душераздирающий писк пожарной сигнализации заставили их подпрыгнуть.

\- Твою мать!

* * *

Они говорили и говорили об этом. Конечно, Фернандо должен перейти в Ливерпуль. Серхио никогда не лишил бы его возможности сделать следующий шаг в карьере. Да, он был в шоке. Но рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Он понимал, что Фернандо не стал бы играть ни за один испанский клуб, кроме своих драгоценных Атлетов. Еще оставалось время до конца сезона. До отъезда Фернандо. И потом, это же не навсегда? Когда-нибудь он вернётся. В Испанию. К нему.

Тогда Серхио еще не знал, как тяжело будет переносить разлуку.

* * *

_Март 2018_

\- Не могу поверить, что это снова происходит.

\- Сесе, это ненадолго. Один год, может два. И потом у нас будет вся жизнь вместе. Обещаю, - пытался объяснить своё решение Фернандо.

* * *

Серхио отпустил его. Конечно. Кто он такой, чтобы помешать Фернандо Торресу делать то, что тот считает для себя наилучшим? Хотя понять (и принять) причины этого он не мог. Дело совершенно точно было не в деньгах. Но если смысл только в том, чтобы доказать, что он всё еще может играть на высоком уровне, забивать голы, не сидеть постоянно на скамейке запасных - зачем уезжать так далеко? Можно было просто выбрать Бундеслигу. Как Рауль. Предложения были.

_Мне нужен новый вызов._

Казалось, ему не терпится убраться от него как можно дальше.


	8. Не понимая языка

_Август 2008_

У Серхио, на самом деле, не было на это времени. Но ему нужно было кое-что прояснить. Так что после сегодняшней тренировки он попросил тренера дать ему два выходных. Отлично, Серхио, в разгар предсезонки. В любом случае, он их получил.

Три часа спустя в этот невыносимо жаркий августовский день он обнаружил себя в самолете до Ливерпуля с пересадкой в Лондоне. Несмотря на то, что летел он первым классом, некоторые пассажиры косились на него подозрительно. Конечно, они узнали свежеиспеченного чемпиона Европы. Что ему надо в Англии? Но, к счастью, никто к нему не лез.

Как только Серхио вышел из аэропорта, его встретил эталонный, классический английский ливень, хлынувший внезапно. Невероятно. Он вымок до трусов за пять секунд. Без всяких метафор. Серхио проклял все на свете, - будучи суеверным, он тут же решил, что это дурной знак. Не надо было приезжать без предупреждения. Конечно, Фернандо не захочет его видеть.

Он вернулся обратно под крышу, чтобы подумать, как быть дальше. Приезжать сюда было плохой идеей. Хотя нет. Плохой идеей было трахаться с Икером. Тогда и приезжать сюда не пришлось бы.

Так.

Возможно, стоило вначале раздобыть какой-нибудь еды и выпить кофе. Он не мог ясно мыслить, пока его желудок жаловался на недостаток работы. В самолёте Серхио ничего не ел, потому что слишком нервничал.

\- Вы в порядке, сэр?

\- Хм? - вздрогнул Серхио от неожиданного обращения.

\- Ну, вы, похоже... промокли? Запутались? Заблудились?

Он не понимал, что говорит сотрудница аэропорта, одно за другим подбирая слова, которые могли бы описать его состояние. Он ненавидел этот странный язык, который всё никак ему не давался, и, что еще хуже - незнакомый местный акцент. Всё это его раздражало.

Только тогда он заметил, как жалко и глупо, должно быть, выглядел, стоя посреди главного входа в насквозь мокрых шортах и прилипшей к телу футболке, в тёмных очках и шляпе для маскировки. Ну, да. Как наивный турист, который не проверил прогноз погоды в месте назначения. Честно говоря, он и правда этого не сделал, собираясь так поспешно.

Серхио смотрел на женщину и вдруг, пораженный догадкой, сорвался с места и снова выбежал наружу. Слава богу, из багажа с ним был только рюкзак. Что если она узнала его? Да не может быть. Зачем бы Серхио Рамосу стоять в английском аэропорту, в это время года? Да и выглядел он как утонувшая крыса.

Он прыгнул на заднее сиденье первого попавшегося такси из стоявших вдоль тротуара сразу у выхода, и, выдавив торопливое "hello", показал водителю адрес. Тот немедленно разразился булькающей тирадой на своем невообразимом скаузерском и отъехал. Серхио не понимал ни единого слова, только заметил, как тот подозрительно косился на него время от времени в зеркало заднего вида. Серхио мог лишь предположить, что речь касалась местной погоды и того факта, что его пассажир насквозь промок.

Когда они наконец прибыли на нужный адрес, водитель объявил цену. Серхио протянул ему банкноту в 50 фунтов - к счастью, у него сохранились наличные в нескольких валютах, на всякий случай, подобный этому. Он даже умудрился не забыть их в спешке и был этим, пожалуй, горд.

\- Пдждит немнг, - пробормотал водитель, роясь в кошельке в поисках сдачи. Но Серхио уже открыл дверь, торопясь выйти. - Спсиб, друг!

Все ещё шёл дождь, хотя уже и не такой сильный. Погода как раз подходила к настроению Серхио. Теперь, когда он пережил поездку в такси, нервозность и неуверенность снова охватили его. Что он вообще здесь делает? Он бывал в этом доме и раньше, но сейчас ему стало страшно. Причина для приезда была неправильной.

Серхио стоял перед дверью Фернандо, размышляя, звонить или нет. Ему хотелось, чтобы она как-нибудь открылась сама собой, и за ней оказался бы сияющий Фернандо с вопросом "Сесе, что ты здесь делаешь?", и он обнял бы его так, что затрещали бы кости. Но этого как раз и не будет.

Он позвонил в звонок. Один раз. Другой. Третий.

Блядь. Ему стоило ожидать, что Фернандо не окажется дома. Восемь вечера. Он промок до костей. Ему холодно. Чего стоило взять с собой нормальную одежду? Или хотя бы зонт?

Видя, что постепенно темнеет, Серхио прокрался к задней части дома. Может ему повезёт и там окажется открытая дверь или окно? Ну и еще на камеры наблюдения не попасть бы.

Конечно, там не было открытой двери, дурень. На что он надеялся?

Тут он заметил свет фар приближающейся машины. Сам не зная почему, он спрятался за куст и стал наблюдать.

Ясное дело, это был его бойфренд; он вылез с пассажирского сиденья, пока второй человек выбирался с водительской стороны. Тот, другой человек вытащил из багажника спортивную сумку и передал ее Фернандо. Серхио слышал, как они разговаривают. По-английски. Конечно, по-английски. Конечно, он не понял ни слова. Господи, как он ненавидел этот чёртов язык. Эту дерьмовую погоду. А больше всего прямой сейчас он ненавидел самого себя.

Они смеялись. Обнялись. Мужчина уехал, и Фернандо вошел в дом.

Серхио подумал, что стоит подождать хотя бы пару минут, прежде чем бежать звонить в дверь, чтобы это выглядело счастливой случайностью - как удачно, Фернандо как раз только что вернулся. И Фернандо может так и сказать, как только (есть надежда) откроет дверь.


	9. Тоска по дому

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [от автора]  
В этой главе ангста практически нет, мне нужна была передышка перед следующими главами, где он развернётся на полную катушку. Простите за такие большие перерывы. Надеюсь, вам всё ещё нравится!

_Август 2008_

_Ну, давай же, открой эту чертову дверь._

Наконец-то.

Фернандо не сказал ни слова. Просто смотрел на него без всякого выражения.

\- Можно войти?

Фернандо отступил в сторону, давая ему дорогу. _Слава тебе, господи!_

Серхио заколебался, куда ему идти - капли падали с него на пол при каждом шаге; в итоге он решил, что в кухню можно, потому что там на полу плитка. Там он нанесет меньше вреда.

Серхио дрожал. Ему было холодно. Еще он нервничал. Чувствовал себя неуверенно. Был так не похож сам на себя.

Направившись в кухню, он не увидел, как выражение лица Фернандо сменилось с безучастного на обеспокоенное.

Когда Серхио обернулся, лицо Фернандо снова ничего не выражало. Серхио не мог разгадать его. Но выносить это чуждое напряжение между ними он больше не мог. Он напомнил себе, зачем вообще приехал сюда.

\- Мы... мы можем поговорить?

Фернандо нахмурился и сухо ответил:

\- Полагаю, сначала тебе нужно принять душ. Или ванну. Что ты предпочитаешь.

\- Ладно. Спасибо, - Серхио вздохнул с облегчением. Фернандо сказал хоть что-то, согласился на разговор.

\- Принесу тебе полотенца, - голос Фернандо звучал всё так же бесстрастно.

Серхио двинулся к гостевому санузлу с душевой кабиной.

\- Сесе? - голос смягчился, и сердце Серхио вздрогнуло от звука его уменьшительного имени, - как добрался?

Серхио остановился и взглянул на него устало, непроизвольно опустив плечи.

\- Нормально, вроде.

Он не хотел признавать, как же это все на самом деле раздражало, как неловко и нелепо все пошло, стоило ступить на этот проклятый остров. Как он крался вокруг дома, промокший до костей.

Однако Фернандо был умницей и сам всё понял.

\- Иди в другую ванную. Похоже, тебе надо как следует отмокнуть.

Серхио благодарно улыбнулся. Боже, он, кажется, всё ещё заботится о нём. Есть ли шанс, что он проебался не окончательно?

В горячей, успокаивающей ванне с пеной Серхио попытался расслабиться. Конечно же, у него ничего не вышло. Мысли вертелись вокруг причины, по которой он здесь оказался. Ему нужно было кое-что объяснить своему бойфренду. Который вёл себя странно, заметил Серхио, заново прокручивая в голове их встречу.

Он и сам не знал толком, какой реакции ждал от Фернандо, но явно не такой.

В дверь постучали.

\- Сесе, можно войти?

\- Конечно, - ответил Серхио удивленно, не понимая, чего ожидать.

Фернандо медленно вошел в ванную комнату с двумя кружками в руках и поставил их на край ванны.

\- Я подумал, тебе стоит выпить горячего. Не знал, что ты захочешь, кофе или чай, так что приготовил и то и другое.

Серхио разглядывал его с подозрением. Что происходит? Разве Фернандо не должен быть в ярости? Он явно был взбешён, судя по тому, что никак не реагировал на его звонки и сообщения с момента, как три дня назад Серхио признался в неверности.

\- Эй, - окликнул он Фернандо, который собрался уходить. - Останься. Пожалуйста.

Фернандо помедлил, колеблясь, но всё же развернулся и опустился на колени около ванны.

\- Вот, - Серхио указал ему на чашку с чаем, мягко улыбнувшись, и сам отхлебнул кофе.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул Фернандо.

И в первый раз за этот вечер улыбнулся ему в ответ. Серхио был рад, но необычное поведение бойфренда всё ещё не давало ему покоя.

Некоторое время они молча пили, бросая друг на друга нерешительные взгляды. Серхио решил, что раз Фернандо до сих пор здесь, это хороший знак, пусть он и молчит. И хорошо.

Еще через несколько молчаливых мгновений Серхио рискнул дотронуться до его руки. Фернандо не протестовал.

\- Нандо, я...

\- Завтра, Сесе, ладно? - остановил его Фернандо, кладя свою ладонь поверх его руки и легонько сжимая.

\- Это значит, что мне можно...?

\- Конечно.

\- Спасибо.

Серхио и правда надеялся, что Фернандо разрешит ему остаться, хотя то, что он впустил его и предложил принять ванну, вовсе не означало готовности оставить его на ночь.

\- Нандо?

\- Мм?

Серхио коснулся его щеки свободной ладонью, восхищенно любуясь изумительным веснушчатым лицом.

\- Залезай ко мне?

Видя, как Фернандо задумался, он вдруг пожалел о том, что спросил. Он слишком торопит события.

\- Ладно.

В итоге они оказались в одной ванне, сидя напротив друг друга, слегка касаясь ногами, болтая на самые разные и совершенно безобидные темы.

Когда ступня Серхио случайно скользнула по ягодице Фернандо, он поёжился.

\- Прости, я не нарочно.

\- Ничего, - ободряюще улыбнулся ему Фернандо.

\- Нандо?

\- Да, Сесе?

\- Ты когда-нибудь скучаешь по дому? - Серхио осознал, наконец, что Фернандо никогда, ни разу не упоминал ни о чём подобном, и это заставило его задуматься.

\- Я не скучаю по дому. У меня всё прекрасно и я для этого слишком занят, - мгновенно ответил Фернандо.

Серхио только рассмеялся тихонько. Так по-фернандовски.

\- Это хорошо, - сказал он серьёзно. - А я скучаю.

\- Но, Сесе, с чего бы тебе? - Фернандо, казалось, был удивлён. - Ты же обожаешь Мадрид!

\- Я говорю не о Севилье, - он сделал паузу. Потом продолжил: - Я говорю о тебе. Ты мой дом.

Взгляд напротив стал недоверчивым и чуточку напряженным.

\- Знаю, это звучит убого...

\- Нет, - возразил Фернандо, - Это звучит в точности как ты. Я еще помню, как ты пел мне любовные песни под гитару...

\- Даа, не напоминай. Вот что действительно было убого.

Оба захихикали над воспоминаниями.

Фернандо придвинулся ближе, поглаживая ноги Серхио. Вдруг показалось, что всё как прежде, как будто ничего плохого не случилось и между ними всё в порядке.

\- Сесе, ты понимаешь, что именно поэтому я в тебя влюбился, да? - теперь голос Фернандо звучал серьёзно.

\- Правда что ли? Из-за любовных песен? - поддразнил Серхио и заработал шлепок по колену, сопровождаемый, правда, самой прекрасной, искренней улыбкой.

\- Ну или, может, из-за этого, - произнёс Фернандо, притягивая его к себе и страстно целуя.

Серхио тут же сдался. На сегодня проблема была позабыта.


	10. Новый товарищ по команде

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [от автора]  
Весьма вольная интерпретация. Простите, ребята.

_Август 2008_

Серхио спал на удивление хорошо, в отличие от Фернандо, который вертелся и ворочался всю ночь. В перерывах он разглядывал Серхио и размышлял об их отношениях.

Он понимал - Серхио хочет объяснить, почему изменил ему. Вот только он был не уверен, хочет ли знать. Ему было страшно. Он что, уже недостаточно хорош? Он сделал что-то не так? Серхио его больше не любит?

Чушь. Он только что, этой ночью, сказал ему, что он - его дом. Что он тоскует по _нему_. Иначе бы он не приехал, верно? Но с какой стати ему тогда изменять?

Серхио ещё спал, когда Фернандо наконец решил встать. Добравшись до кухни, он принялся варить кофе. Обычно по утрам он слушал местное радио, пока готовил еду и завтракал, но сегодня ему хотелось чего-то более знакомого. Чего-нибудь из дома. Он подключил свой мп3-плеер к музыкальному центру, и музыка группы его знаменитого мадридского друга наполнила воздух.

Он сидел за столом, вцепившись в кружку с дымящимся кофе, и снова обдумывал происходящее.

Кажется, он понял, почему боится разговора со своим бойфрендом. Он чувствовал вину за то, что так быстро отомстил ему. Если честно, это не давало ему покоя. Поэтому он и не отвечал на звонки и сообщения Серхио. Он больше не злился ни на него, ни на Икера. Он злился на себя. Если Серхио был достаточно искренен, чтобы рассказать ему, и достаточно храбр (ну или достаточно несчастен - кто знает), чтобы проделать весь этот путь, приехать в Англию ради объяснений (хотя чего уж тут объяснять, измена есть измена), вместо того чтобы проводить предсезонку с командой, этому должна быть веская причина. Так что теперь, вероятно, это Фернандо был тем, кто только что испортил их отношения своей торопливой бессмысленной местью. Прежде чем он успел решить, говорить ли Серхио об этом вообще, вышеупомянутый испанец вошел в кухню, невыносимо прекрасный с взъерошенными со сна волосами.

\- Buenos dias, - приветствовал он его почти застенчиво. 

\- Привет, - улыбнулся в ответ Фернандо. - Хочешь кофе?

Серхио кивнул, и Фернандо тут же встал. Наливая кофе, он заметил, что его пальцы дрожат. Он не был готов к этому разговору. Но еще он видел, что дальше откладывать некуда. Со вздохом он поставил чашку перед Серхио, который занял за столом место напротив.

\- Gracias, amor.

От выбора слов сердце Фернандо сжалось. Простое спасибо звучало по-особенному, сказанное так нежно и в сочетании с _amor_, которое казалось почти неуместным. Он внезапно понял, что не хочет больше никаких объяснений. Ничего, кроме его любви. Ему захотелось, чтобы Серхио снова говорил ему все эти чудесные слова. Почему он его любит. Как он влюбился в него. Только в него. А больше всего он хотел , чтобы Серхио снова спел ему те дурацкие любовные песни.

\- Ну... пожалуй, я задолжал тебе объяснения, - начал Серхио, сделав глоток кофе.

Фернандо резко поднял голову.

\- Сесе, ты не обязан...

\- О нет, обязан. И я хочу, - его голос был суров.

Фернандо нервно поёрзал на стуле.

\- Во-первых, я люблю тебя. Больше всего на свете.

Эти слова болью обожгли сердце Фернандо.

\- Но я... как бы это сказать? Мне было одиноко. Нет, погоди. Мне было плохо, после игры, где я реально облажался. Мы же проиграли из-за красной, которую я получил, ты в курсе? Так или иначе, я должен был обратиться к тебе. Как обычно. Но... Мне было так плохо... не знаю. Не хотел тебя беспокоить. Но там был Икер, и он утешил меня. Он был нужен мне, чтобы заставить меня забыть..., - Серхио сделал глубокий вздох и посмотрел Фернандо в глаза, - так, как ты не смог бы. И он просто сделал это.

Фернандо не совсем понимал, что это должно означать, да и хотел ли понять? Всё, что он знал - что от его злости, которая пожирала его с момента, как Серхио позвонил и признался, практически ничего не осталось; и ещё - что он любит этого, до смешного смазливого, сидящего напротив человека, несмотря ни на что.

\- Всё в порядке, - наконец ответил он.

Он не хотел, ему не нужно было знать больше никаких подробностей. Он не спросил, почему Серхио ждал с признанием до окончания Евро. Это было понятно и так. Он не спрашивал, был ли это один раз. Останется ли единственным разом. Возможно, что и нет. Будет ли это только Икер? Будут ли ещё и другие? Сейчас он не хотел этого знать. Скорее он ощущал настоятельную потребность тоже признаться в измене, но ему было до смерти страшно, что он может потерять Серхио, или хотя бы его доверие, если решится. Что было полным бредом, учитывая, что именно Серхио подверг риску их отношения, изменив первым.

\- Нет, не в порядке. Ты имеешь полное право на меня злиться. Но мне нужно, чтоб ты знал - это никак не связано с моей любовью к тебе. Это было совершенно...

\- Серхио, прекрати! Честное слово, ничего страшного. Я не злюсь. Уже нет. Не уверен, что понимаю твои мотивы, но, думаю, мне придется принять это, если я хочу быть с тобой.

Серхио с облегчением выдохнул. Однако его не отпускало странное чувство, что Фернандо ведет себя как-то неестественно. Он не ожидал, что тот так легко простит ему неверность.

Они смотрели друг на друга; на лицах обоих была написана неуверенность, что делать, что говорить дальше в такой непростой ситуации.

\- Блядь! - вдруг воскликнул Фернандо, и обе головы обернулись к окну на звук подъезжающей машины.

\- Кто это?

\- Хаби. Он подвозит меня на тренировку. Прости, я совсем забыл.

Серхио заметил, как в карих глазах заметалась паника.

\- Да нет, ты прости. Я так и не спросил, есть ли у тебя дела на сегодня. Конечно,у тебя тренировка!

\- Может, спрячешься? - встревоженно прокричал Фернандо, спихивая Серхио со стула и выталкивая из кухни. 

*дин-дон*

\- Что? Почему? - не понимая паники, Серхио послушно скрылся в спальне, оставив, однако, дверь приоткрытой, чтобы слышать, о чём они говорят. Слава богу, для разнообразия по-испански.

Фернандо распахнул входную дверь перед Хаби, который, приветственно помахав, привычно вошел в кухню. И мгновенно нахмурился, увидев две кружки с кофе. Затем он перевел взгляд на Фернандо, который явно еще не удосужился как следует одеться. Хаби ухмыльнулся.

\- Уже соблазнил кого-то из новичков, Фер?

Фернандо покраснел.

\- Что?

Серхио прикусил язык. _Что за херня?_

\- Да ладно, я вижу, что у тебя гость, - настаивал Хаби.

Фернандо, не находя слов, лишь потряс головой. Он просто хотел, чтобы Хаби заткнулся.

\- Кто это был? Только не говори, что Маскерано. Нет, погоди. Слишком старый. Дарби? Келли?

_О, просто заткнись нахер._ Фернандо стиснул зубы.

\- Прости, Хаби, но это не твоё дело. 

\- Точно, - неубедительно пробормотал Хаби, касаясь всё еще тёплой кружки. - Он до сих пор тут, да?

\- Просто... - Фернандо уже почти заткнул Хаби, когда Серхио вдруг вышел из укрытия.

\- Хаби, дружище, похоже, я тот самый новичок, которого ты ищешь.


	11. Ревность

_Август 2008_

\- О, чёрт.

\- Ага, я тоже рад тебя видеть, - парировал Серхио и быстро обнял его.

Хаби через его плечо бросил быстрый взгляд на Фернандо, словно спрашивая _он знает?_, но Фернандо едва заметно покачал головой.

\- Что? - Серхио пристально изучал лицо Хаби.

\- Прости, в смысле... Я просто удивился. Что ты делаешь здесь? В Англии? - Боже, больше всего Хаби сейчас хотел, чтобы земля под ногами разверзлась и поглотила его.

\- Навещаю своего бойфренда, вроде как, - невозмутимо ответил Серхио.

\- Ага, точно. Конечно. Ээ, Фер, я подожду в машине, ладно? Adiós, Серхио, - Хаби спасся бегством от звеневшего вокруг напряжения, покраснев до кончиков ушей.

\- Ну, полагаю, тебе пора, если не хочешь опоздать на тренировку, - сдержанно заметил Серхио.

Фернандо почесал шею, ему было явно дискомфортно.

\- Ты ещё будешь здесь, когда я вернусь? Мы... тогда мы сможем поговорить?

\- Я никуда не денусь. 

* * *

Когда Фернандо уехал, Серхио раздобыл в его шкафу толстовку и штаны. Ему нравилось носить вещи своего друга, нравились ощущения и запах. Особенно теперь, когда они вдалеке друг от друга и проводят вместе так мало времени.

Проверив телефон и ответив на пару пропущенных звонков, которые казались важными, Серхио сделал себе еще кофе.

Сидя за столом, сжимая в пальцах кружку, он, сам того не зная, в точности повторил позу Фернандо, и погрузился в размышления о событиях сегодняшнего утра.

Что Хаби хотел сказать этим дурацким вопросом о новичках? Конечно, это ничего не значит, правда? Но почему он вёл себя так странно? Что-то было не так. Фернандо вел себя необычно с того самого момента, как Серхио вошёл в дом, а потом Хаби было явно неловко, когда он вышел из укрытия. Может, стоило подождать подольше, чтобы выяснить, в чём дело?

Серхио не заметил, как опустела кружка, он думал и думал, и вдруг внезапное озарение ударило его.

Нет.

Невозможно.

Фернандо же не мог изменить ему?

\- Ни за что! - Серхио вскочил на ноги, уронив кружку; она разбилась на множество осколков, как и его сердце. 

Почему он заметил только сейчас?

* * *

\- Сесе? Я вернулся, - Фернандо вошёл в дом, надеясь, что Серхио и правда остался. Ему отчаянно не терпелось поговорить с ним. Теперь его очередь объясняться.

Он обнаружил его в гостиной. Слава богу.

Когда Фернандо вошел, Серхио выключил телевизор. Горькая улыбка тронула губы Фернандо, когда он заметил на Серхио свою одежду; комок в горле мешал заговорить.

\- Хей.

\- Привет.

Фернандо плюхнулся на диван рядом с Серхио и повернулся к нему лицом. Однако, когда он хотел взять его за руку, тот словно съёжился. Фернандо с трудом сглотнул.

\- Ну, теперь, похоже, моя очередь объяснять...

Серхио ничего не ответил, но на вид было похоже, что он готов выслушать его, так что Фернандо продолжил.

\- Не знаю, что ты там подумал... что имел в виду Хаби, но, Сесе, ты должен поверить мне, что всё не так. В смысле, мне нравятся молоденькие... кхм... новички, но я не соблазнял...

Серхио сделал глубокий вдох. С него было достаточно этих виляний вокруг да около.

\- Нандо. Если ты и правда принял мои извинения, и мы хотим, чтоб из этих отношений что-то получилось, особо отметим ту часть, что про дальние расстояния... Мне нужно, чтоб ты был со мной полностью честен. Так что просто скажи.

Фернандо напрягся всем телом. Ему было так страшно сказать Серхио правду. Но какой смысл лгать. Ему нужно было снять с себя этот груз.

\- Ладно, - он крепко зажмурился и наконец произнес неизбежное. - Я переспал с Хаби.

Сказав это, он неохотно приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы проверить реакцию Серхио.

Тот просто глазел на него, приоткрыв рот, не в силах произнести ни слова. Он ожидал признания в неверности, но Хаби?

\- Сесе? Скажи что-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

Серхио поколебался.

\- Я не могу. Я... я... -_ Разочарован? Обижен? Пиздец как ревную? _\- ...в шоке.

Это была чистая правда. Он ожидал услышать имя одного из ливерпульцев, да просто кого угодно, откуда угодно, но Хаби? Их друг? Как Хаби мог так поступить с ним?

\- Я клянусь, это ничего не значило, и чувствую себя ужасно. Я...

\- Как он мог так со мной поступить? Он мой друг, он должен был...

\- О, нет, нет, нет, нет, Серхио! Перестань! Не тебе в твоей ситуации обвинять Хаби! Это моя вина, ясно? Мне было так хреново после твоего звонка, и он был рядом, и это _я _так захотел, понятно тебе? Так что оставь его в покое.

\- Но, Фернандо, это же Хаби! Старый друг! Он... - Серхио оборвал себя на полуслове, заметив параллели с тем, как его измену с Икером, должно быть, ощущал Фернандо. Никакой разницы. Их обоих, решил он, больше задело предательство тех, с кем они переспали, чем измена друг другу.

Когда первый шок прошел, Серхио слегка успокоился. Он не мог злиться на Фернандо. _Своего _Фернандо. Они же любят друг друга, верно? Оба совершили ошибку. Он первый. У него нет прав сердиться на своего бойфренда. Он верил Фернандо в том, что этот маленький инцидент с Хаби не значил ничего и был вызван лишь разочарованием после того, как он признался.

Теперь, когда они всё прояснили, еще только одно не давало Серхио покоя.

\- Ты прав. Прости.

Фернандо заметил, как по раскрасневшейся щеке напротив катится слеза.

\- Нет, нет. Ты меня прости. Мне так жаль, я никогда не говорил... Ты прав. Мы просто должны быть откровенны. Я... Боже, Сесе, я так люблю тебя. И это правда, не смотря ни на что.

Фернандо с размаху врезался губами в губы Серхио, стараясь выразить всю любовь, что чувствовал, и передать, как сожалеет о первом серьезном ударе по их отношениям.

Серхио ответил ему с таким же пылом. Они потерялись в прикосновениях, поцелуях, и лишь наслаждались присутствием друг друга. Им хотелось выжать как можно больше из оставшегося им короткого времени, прежде чем придется снова разъехаться.

Фернандо лежал на плече Серхио, довольно жмурясь; его пальцы ласкали татуированную руку.

\- Нандо? 

\- Хмм?

\- Я не могу обещать, что этого больше не повторится.

Фернандо резко распахнул глаза. Новый удар ревности прошил всё его тело. Он сел. Вот он, ответ на тот самый вопрос, который остался не задан.

\- Сесе... хотел бы я ответить "ну ладно". Ты знаешь, что это не так. Но если без этого никак... Я хочу быть с тобой. Если это нужно тебе, чтобы справиться с расстоянием, я думаю, что смогу... мне придётся жить с этим.

Он попытался изобразить улыбку.

Серхио крепко обнял его, бормоча неслышное _спасибо _и искреннее _люблю тебя_ в его волосы.


	12. Неразделённая любовь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Продолжение главы 6.

_2016, Милан_

\- Серхио! Стой!

Фернандо мгновенно спрыгнул с кровати и обхватил Серхио сзади, чтобы не дать ему ударить Сауля в лицо.

Серхио остановился, тяжело дыша, и пытался осознать, что происходит.

Фернандо оттащил его на пару шагов в сторону и склонился над Саулем, проверяя, всё ли в порядке.

\- Эй, как ты там? - спросил он с беспокойством, помогая ему подняться. Затем усадил рядом с собой на кровать, нежно поглаживая по руке.

Серхио наблюдал за ними издалека. Что это, чёрт возьми, такое?

\- Фер? - позвал Серхио своего бойфренда; тот обернулся и встал, чтобы подойти к нему. Серхио понизил голос: - Фер, прости, я думал, что он...

\- Он не делал ничего плохого, ясно? - шепнул в ответ Фернандо, - как и я.

Серхио нахмурился, но, кажется, постепенно начал понимать.

\- Я не это собирался сказать.

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Фернандо и окунулся в объятие сильных, успокаивающих рук Серхио. 

Тот нежно целовал его в лоб, шепча между поцелуями извинения за результат матча, получая в ответ такие же тихие поздравления с победой, благодаря за признание его победы.  
Оторваться друг от друга их заставил только звук открывшейся двери, напомнивший, что они не одни. Они обменялись быстрыми взглядами, понимая друг друга без слов.

\- Останься, - произнёс Серхио спокойно, но настойчиво.

Сауль замер, обернувшись.

\- Пожалуйста, - добавил Фернандо.

Юноша смотрел на них смущённо, раздумывая, чего они хотят и какие у него есть варианты. С неохотой он снова закрыл дверь.

\- Иди сюда, - велел ему Серхио; Фернандо в это время взобрался обратно на кровать, лёг на спину, опустив голову на мягкое изголовье, и устроился поудобнее.

Сауль застыл на месте, поняв, кажется, что они задумали.

\- Сауль, - его собственное имя из уст Фернандо звучало как приглашение, отвергнуть которое немыслимо.

Всё ёще пытаясь разобраться в ситуации, он непроизвольно шагнул в сторону кровати. Стоя в изножье, он с тоской и страстным желанием разглядывал одноклубника, который поёрзал на кровати так, что его футболка намеренно задралась.

\- Прикоснись к нему.

Неожиданный приказ Серхио заставил Сауля вздрогнуть.

\- Я не могу, - ответил он, не в силах отвести взгляд от Фернандо.

\- А пять минут назад казалось совсем наоборот.

\- Нет, в смысле... Он не хочет.

Серхио подошел к нему сзади вплотную и зашептал прямо в ухо:

\- Поверь мне, он хочет.

Дрожь прошла по его спине от того, как дыхание Серхио щекотало чувствительную кожу за ухом.

Сауль не доверял своему восприятию. Это слишком похоже на сон. Он знал, что Фернандо несвободен. Знал, что он с Серхио. Тем самым Серхио Рамосом. Он недостаточно хорошо знал его, но в некотором смысле заранее боялся. Зная его только по матчам, он видел перед собой лишь самого безжалостного из всех известных ему защитников. Фернандо практически никогда не упоминал о нём в разговорах. Возможно, по привычке скрывать их отношения от большинства людей, с которыми приходится контактировать. Сауль думал, что его осведомленность - привилегия, доступная не многим.

И теперь этот человек просит его прикоснуться к его бойфренду? Да он, наверное, издевается. Как бы соблазнительно это не звучало, будет только хуже. Сложнее. Больнее.

Серхио заметил его колебания, так что взял осторожно руку Сауля и поднёс ее к открытой полоске кожи на животе Фернандо.

Сауль рефлекторно закрыл глаза; его тело мгновенно и очень сильно отозвалось на это прикосновение, что так отличалось от предыдущих. На этот раз ему было можно. Можно сделать то, о чём он так давно мечтал.

\- Разве не приятно? - зазвенел в его ухе голос Серхио, пока тот вёл его руку выше под майку Фернандо.

_Слишком приятно._ В том и проблема. Это...

Сауль кивнул.

Фернандо стащил футболку через голову и небрежно отбросил на пол, явив на свет идеальное, плотное, поджарое тело. Слегка участившееся дыхание доказывало, как он наслаждается прикосновениями бережно направляемых нежных пальцев к его груди.

\- Видишь? Он хочет тебя, - слова Серхио послали ещё одну волну дрожи по позвоночнику прямо в его член.

_Но не так, как я хочу его_, с горечью подумал он. Он знал, что должен остановиться. Понимал, что сейчас самое время сбежать. Знал, что неправильно так вожделеть своего одноклубника. Друга.

\- Давай, - шепнул Серхио, ведя его ладонь к нижней части живота Фернандо и направляя ее под резинку спортивных штанов. - Я знаю, ты хочешь потрогать это тело, детка.

_Детка_. Вот именно. Вот кто он такой. 21-летний ребенок, все еще влюбленный в своего подросткового кумира. Взрослого мужчину 32-х лет. Мужчину, который занят, не будем забывать и об этом. К херам всё. Он уже зашел слишком далеко. 

\- Коснись меня!

На этот раз голос Фернандо вырвал его из раздумий.

То, что его пальцы были схвачены вышеупомянутым кумиром и положены прямиком на его пах, ничуть не упрощало дело.

От этого ощущения он вздрогнул всем телом. Он понимал, что только что прошёл точку невозврата. Стояк в его штанах был каменный, и больше не было сил слушать голос разума, который продолжал нашёптывать, что это причинит ему не только больше проблем, но и ещё больше боли. Прямо сейчас ему было просто-напросто плевать.

\- Видишь? - самодовольно прошелестел Серхио, отступая назад и напоследок игриво шлепнув его по заду.

Он уселся в удобное кресло напротив кровати, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на двоих мужчин, и устроился поудобнее.

У Сауля не осталось ни секунды на размышления о том, что происходит, потому что Фернандо потянул его и уронил на себя сверху, так что он инстинктивно потерся о него.

Сауль решил, что раз так, он просто продолжит с того же места, где их прервали, когда Серхио вошел в номер, и начал неторопливо поглаживать член Фернандо. При этом он не мог игнорировать тот факт, что бойфренд человека, лежащего под ним, сидит рядом и наблюдает. Однако он не мог отрицать, что это заводит его ещё сильнее.

Все тормоза слетели окончательно, когда Фернандо собственноручно приспустил штаны, освобождая свой ноющий от слишком долгого стояка член.

\- Я хочу чувствовать тебя, - выдохнул он и потянул за край свитера Сауля для пущей убедительности.

Сауля не надо было просить дважды. Он отшвырнул бесполезный кусок ткани и опустился на Фернандо, касаясь, целуя, вылизывая и наконец вобрав в рот его великолепный, идеальный член, который так часто ему снился. 

Фернандо стонал, наслаждаясь ласками прекрасного юноши. Пора признать, он и сам в последние месяцы мечтал об этом больше чем однажды.

Они полностью растворились друг в друге, и ни один из них не заметил, что Серхио тихо вышел из номера, после того как закончил дрочить.

\- Сауль, - Фернандо пытался подать сигнал, что он уже близко. 

Сауль лишь воспринял это как призыв ещё усилить всё, что он делал, и жадно принялся глотать в тот самый момент, как Фернандо кончил горячим ему в рот. 

Фернандо подтащил его повыше, чтобы лечь рядом. Он ласково и благодарно гладил его по волосам, а потом опустил руку, чтобы отдрочить ему в ответ.

Когда Сауль кончил, Фернандо почти мгновенно заснул, закинув на него руку, и уже почти не слышал _Я люблю тебя_, сказанное шёпотом.


	13. Проспали

_2016, Милан._

Антуан ждал до последнего, прежде чем вернуться в некогда свой номер. Он уже отослал миллион сообщений и даже пару раз пытался позвонить Фернандо, чтобы спросить, можно ли уже возвращаться. До сих пор никакого ответа. Время уже приближалось к десяти, а в десять должен был отъехать автобус в аэропорт, так что он решил зайти - в любом случае ему надо было забрать свои вещи.

Он не стучал. Просто вошёл. В конце концов, это и его номер.

Его встретила крепко спящая, плотная полутьма.

Антуан заметил, что его кровать нетронута, и споткнулся об какую-то одежду на полу по дороге ко второй кровати.

\- Фернандо? - спросил он у накрытой с головой одеялом кучи и получил в ответ неразборчивое ворчание.

Его улыбка превратилась в ухмылку, когда он заметил, что из-под одеяла выглядывают две пары ног.

\- Вставайте, голубки, автобус пропустим! - громко объявил Антуан, раздвигая шторы.

Куча снова заворчала от неожиданного яркого света.

Француз подошел к кровати, чтобы нежно потрясти их за плечи в очередной попытке разбудить.

\- Mon Dieu*! - воскликнул он, когда куча наконец зашевелилась и из нее появилась голова другого его одноклубника, вместо некоего Blanco, которому он вчера вечером отдал свой ключ.

\- Какого чёрта! Сауль?!

\- Антуан??

\- Блядь, что происхо... о, черт, - произнёс Фернандо, когда наконец нашёл в себе силы открыть глаза.

\- Да уж... чёрт, - подтвердил Антуан

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь... - попытался объяснить Фернандо.

\- Конечно, - сказал тот насмешливо. - Где Рамос?

Взгляд его был подозрителен.

\- Со своей командой, я полагаю, - ответил Фернандо небрежно, как будто в этой ситуации не было ничего необычного.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся Антуан. - Ребят, поторапливайтесь, автобус уходит через десять минут.

\- Вот дерьмо. Буду внизу через пять! - Фернандо выпрыгнул из кровати и скрылся в ванной без лишних слов и взглядов.

Сауль не произнёс ни слова с того момента, как Антуан разбудил их. Он просто хотел, чтобы тот ушёл и не мешал ему спрятаться под одеялом с головой навсегда.

\- Сауль?

О, нет. Только не лекция от Гризманна. Пожалуйста, он к этому не готов.

\- Не надо, - пробормотал он, по-прежнему натягивая на голову одеяло, чтобы скрыться от друга.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, куда вляпался.

Сауль наконец сбросил одеяло с головы.

\- Не то чтобы это твоё дело, но Серхио одобрил, ясно?

\- Рамос? - Антуан удивленно приподнял бровь.

\- Ага, - Сауль мгновенно покраснел, вспомнив, как защитник обнимал его со спины и направлял его руку к телу Фернандо и...

\- Тогда ты еще в большем дерьме, чем можешь вообразить, frérot**, - голос Антуана безжалостно вернул его в реальность.

Он тут же снова натянул одеяло на голову; беспощадное осознание жгло ему сердце. Он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем снова высунуться наружу.

\- Я знаю. Блядь, знаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Боже Мой! (фр)  
** братишка (фр)


	14. Автогол

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [от автора]  
Простите, ребята, что так долго не было обновлений. Я пару дней была в дороге, и время перед Рождеством загружено сверх меры. Но я правда планирую продолжить! Просто потерпите.  
Ок, вы хотели больше Сауля/Нандо, вот вам.

_Сентябрь 2016, Мадрид._

Прямо сейчас Фернандо ни с кем не хотел разговаривать. Всё, чего он хотел - как можно скорее добраться до дома и побыть одному. Запереться и ждать, пока невыносимое чувство провала не ослабнет.

Именно это он и сделал.

Он скрылся в своём доме, в своей постели, и жалел себя, и дулся, как всегда, когда реально облажается. Наедине с собой.

Почему он? Почему сейчас? Почему он не сделал еще полшага влево? Почему просто не опустил свою тупую голову на пару сантиметров ниже? Может, тогда бы этот ёбаный мяч не... Слишком поздно. Проклятый мяч влетел не в те ворота. Не в то время. Не от того игрока.

От него.

Это стоило им трёх очков.

\- Фернандо, все нормально.  
\- С кем не бывает.  
\- Мы всё-таки одно очко заработали.

_Нет, мы упустили два очка. Я упустил два очка._

Однажды это должно было случиться. Он знал. Это было величайшим страхом для большинства из них; возможно, для всех.

Но сейчас никакие слова, никакие уверения, никакие утешения одноклубников не могли облегчить его состояние.

Последний раз, когда он так прятался в своей мягкой, пушистой, белой крепости, был после поражения в финале Лиги Чемпионов.

Серхио был на выездном матче с Реалом, и Фернандо был, пожалуй, даже рад, что весь дом сегодня принадлежал ему. Его бойфренд скорее всего попытался бы связаться с ним, как только узнает.

Во всяком случае, телефон свой он выключил, проигнорировав все уведомления и сообщения, и через некоторое время забылся лёгким сном.

Ему что-то снилось, какой-то сон, богатый событиями, и он не мог отличить, это игры его сознания или правда, когда проснулся от настойчивого звонка в дверь.

Не понимая, что происходит, всё еще во власти недавнего тревожного сна, он добрел, пошатываясь, до входной двери и посмотрел на посетителя в маленьком экранчике.

Сауль?!

В самой глубине живота что-то вздрогнуло. Он был не готов встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, ещё нет.

Они ни разу не обсуждали ночь после финала в Милане. То была последняя игра сезона, а летом они почти не виделись. С того момента, как возобновились тренировки Атлетико, Фернандо не мог справиться с чувством вины. По отношению не к Серхио. К Саулю.

Он не хотел испортить их дружбу, никогда не хотел, но чувствовал себя так, словно случилось именно это; и всё же юный испанец стоял сейчас за его дверью, - именно тогда, когда ему нужен друг.

\- Hola, - неловко приветствовал его Сауль, когда дверь наконец открылась.

\- Заходи, - ответил Фернандо, подозрительно разглядывая коробку пиццы в руках нежданного гостя.

Сауль просочился мимо него, не поднимая глаз, и беспомощно замер посреди коридора.

Фернандо потёр лицо ладонями, внезапно почувствовав себя неуверенно в собственном доме; но решил, что хоть раз может взять себя в руки.

\- Хочешь чего-нибудь попить?

\- Было бы здорово. Спасибо, - кивнул Сауль и последовал за ним на кухню.

Фернандо налил воду в два стакана.

\- Знаю, ты не хочешь говорить об этом... - попытался начать Сауль.

\- Вот и не надо.

\- Принёс тебе пиццу. Твою любимую, - Сауль широко улыбнулся и откинул картонную крышку; жирный, вкусный запах наполнил кухню.

\- Спасибо, но я и так уже в достаточно глубокой жопе. Не собираюсь усугублять ситуацию, нарушая еще и диету, - нахмурился Фернандо.

Ладно. Сауль ожидал, что тот будет не в настроении, ворчать и ругаться, но не думал, что настолько. Но опять же, Серхио не попросил бы...

\- Да ладно. Потом обеспечу тебе дополнительную физическую нагрузку, если хочешь, - уговаривал Сауль.

Фернандо вскинул на него удивленный взгляд.

Сауль мгновенно покраснел, поняв двусмысленность только что прозвучавших слов, если вспомнить их последнюю встречу.

\- Я не то имел в виду!..

\- Погоди-ка, - взгляд Фернандо стал пристальным, - откуда ты вообще знаешь, какую пиццу я люблю?

Сауль нервно заёрзал на стуле.

\- Я...

\- Тебя Серхио подослал?

Это был даже не вопрос. Стоило догадаться сразу. Не то чтобы Сауль не пришёл бы по своей воле, но поскольку в последнее время они почти не разговаривали...

С Серхио, напротив, Фернандо обсуждал это много и часто. Конечно, Серхио хотел знать, как прошла ночь, - после того, как он ушёл. _Отлично. Просто прекрасно_. Фернандо рассказал, разумеется, умолчав о признании в любви. Если честно, оно и было причиной, почему Фернандо всё никак не мог вернуться к прежним, нормальным отношениям с Саулем. Голос Гризманна не переставая звенел в его голове. _Только не вздумай играть с малышом_.

Он понимал, что Серхио волновался и ничего плохого в виду не имел, посылая Сауля проверить его. В конце концов, они друзья.

\- Всё в порядке. Я рад, что ты здесь. 

И это была правда. Фернандо хотел всё исправить. Избегать Сауля было неправильно. Парень не сделал ничего плохого, но при этом должно быть чувствовал себя ужасно вот уже несколько месяцев, и всё из-за Фернандо, но он же не хотел! Сауль был другом и не заслуживал такого отношения.

Тёплая улыбка Сауля согрела его сердце.

\- Ну ладно, думаю, один кусочек можно. Ты прав. И сам бери тоже, - и Фернандо улыбнулся, в первый раз за этот вечер.

\- Я уж и не надеялся, что ты предложишь, - ответил Сауль, улыбаясь всё шире, и жадно ухватил кусок, где было побольше помидоров и моццареллы.

Фернандо сделал то же самое.

\- Мне так жаль, - сказал он, прежде чем откусить ещё кусок, - ну, насчёт автогола.

Сауль взглянул на него вопросительно.

\- И насчёт... - Фернандо показалось, что сейчас самое время обсудить проблемы, помешавшие их дружбе. 

\- Эй, - прервал его Сауль, - ты вроде бы не хотел это обсуждать?

Фернандо решил сменить тему, чувствуя, что Саулю неловко.

\- Спасибо, - произнёс он очень серьёзно, заглянув ему в глаза.

Сауль нервно моргнул.

\- За что?

\- За то, что сейчас со мной. Ты отличный друг.

Юноша подвинулся на стуле, его щёки очаровательно порозовели.

\- А ты - потрясающий, правда...

Фернандо не мог это так оставить.

\- Фернандо...

Саулю пришлось отвести глаза.

Внезапно вернулось то самое напряжение между ними, хотя он пришел совершенно с другими намерениями. Он чувствовал, как изнутри поднимается жар. Сердце забилось быстрее. Проклятье, всё еще так запутано. Летнего перерыва оказалось недостаточно.

Всего времени в мире не хватит.

\- И ты заслуживаешь только самого лучшего. Я бы хотел, чтобы с тобой случалось только хорошее. Во всех смыслах.


	15. Тренер тебя ненавидит

Сауль сглотнул.

\- Правда, позвони Серхио. Он волнуется за тебя.

Эти слова вырвали Фернандо из мира грёз. Что же он делает?

\- Ты прав. Наверное, надо.

Фернандо пошел за телефоном в спальню. Когда он вернулся, Сауль стоял в коридоре, явно собираясь уходить.

\- Погоди! Ты куда? - искренне удивился Фернандо.

\- Кхм...

Фернандо принялся уговаривать его остаться.

\- Ты ещё обещал мне физнагрузку после пиццы! 

\- Я думал, это была шутка... более или менее...

Фернандо лишь смотрел на него умоляюще.

Сауль заколебался. Что делать? Надо бы уходить, дело своё он сделал. Теперь нужно отойти на безопасное расстояние. Но, с другой стороны, он так скучал. Ему не хватало общения со старым другом.

Нет, он понимал, что будет только больнее. И то хорошо, что Фернандо снова полегчало. Шансов у него всё равно нет. Так что какой смысл? 

\- Прости, мне правда пора. У меня... назначена встреча, - соврал Сауль, и Фернандо знал, что это неправда. 

\- Увидимся завтра.

\- Привет, amor, я так рад, что ты перезвонил. Как ты себя чувствуешь? - от звука тёплого голоса Серхио Фернандо почувствовал себя слегка виноватым, что отгородился от него.

\- Я в порядке. Прости, что выключил телефон, но... ты же меня знаешь.

\- Я просто хотел убедиться, что у тебя всё хорошо.

\- Я заметил, - произнёс Фернандо с ноткой сарказма.

\- Что? Разве от прихода малыша тебе не стало лучше? - ухмылку Серхио было слышно сквозь телефон.

\- О, _малыш _отлично справился, - Фернандо начинало раздражать, что Серхио никогда не называл его друга настоящим именем.

\- Хорошо. Я сказал ему сделать всё, что нужно, чтобы поднять тебе настроение.

\- Да, пицца была хорошей идеей.

\- Только пицца?

\- Нет, ещё мы отлично потрахались.

\- Прекрасно.

\- Конечно, нет! О чём ты вообще думал? Что я просто вот так изменю тебе?

\- Я бы не стал считать это изменой - с _малышом_.

\- Поверить не могу. Что, одного раза не хватило? - теперь Фернандо точно разозлился.

\- Что? Я думал, тебе понравилось.

\- Так и есть. А теперь хватит об этом, ладно? Всё. Больше этого не будет.

\- Эй, эй, успокойся! Я понял.

\- Ладно. И, кстати говоря, у него есть имя. Его зовут Сауль. Не "малыш".

\- Ладно, милый. Позвони мне ещё, когда выспишься и успокоишься. Я просто беспокоился. Уж не думал, что это тебя так заденет. Иди спать, amor, хорошо? Люблю тебя. Пока.

На этом Серхио отключился, оставив Фернандо в весьма смешанных чувствах. Почему слова Серхио так его взбесили?

Он помнил свой сон с самого начала. Блядь, почему от этого так неловко?

* * *

На следующее утро Фернандо чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным. Он почти не спал. А когда засыпал, снова видел во сне всё то, что так его смущало.

На автомате он проделал весь утренний ритуал перед выездом на тренировку. Фернандо понятия не имел, как ему пережить этот день; к моменту приезда на базу он уже снова чертовски устал.

\- Фернандо, давай! Быстрее! - кричал на него тренер.

Фернандо не мог. Его ноги просто не могли двигаться быстрее. Всё его тело сопротивлялось. Он выругался себе под нос.

\- Так, тебе ещё два круга!

О нет, пожалуйста. Он и так уже в полном изнеможении.

После двух дополнительных кругов и небольшой разминки они сыграли тренировочный матч. Неудивительно, что Фернандо с треском провалился и тут. Его мысли крутились вокруг чего угодно, кроме футбола. Ну, не чего угодно, а вокруг внезапно натянувшихся отношений с Серхио и _отношений _с Саулем. Почему он стал так чувствителен, почему так защищал юного одноклубника? Теперь ему и правда стоило собраться и вести себя как профессионал. Но он не мог - Сауль был в команде противника и постоянно мешал ему своим невероятным дрибблингом, своей лукавой улыбкой, не говоря уж о его очаровательной попке, которой тот вилял прямо перед его носом.

В ответ на очередное замечание Симеоне насчет его производительности Фернандо выругался, пожалуй, слишком громко.

\- Фернандо, на два слова, пожалуйста. Сейчас же! - строго приказал тренер, как только матч, наконец, завершился. Хотя бы остальных он пожалел. - Не знаю, что с тобой сегодня не так. Ты слишком отвлекаешься. Если ты болен, надо было остаться дома и не портить мне и своим товарищам тренировку. Но оскорблять меня я не позволю никому и никогда.

\- Я... - пытался оправдаться Фернандо, но тренер остановил его взмахом руки.

\- На первый раз я тебя простил. Но второго было уже слишком много. Возьми себя в руки. Такое поведение неприемлемо. Это так на тебя не похоже, Фернандо. На сегодня я тебя отстраняю. Иди домой, выспись, всё что хочешь делай, чтобы прояснить мозги.

На этом Симеоне развернулся и продолжил тренировку с остальной командой.

Фернандо был в шоке. И ещё более зол, чем раньше. Да как он смеет так с ним разговаривать?

Тёплая ладонь успокаивающе сжала его плечо. 

\- Мне так жаль. Это несправедливо. Он сегодня сам не свой и ты был последней соломинкой, которая сломала спину верблюду. Ты не виноват! Не ругай себя. Просто... Езжай домой. Я заеду, как только тренировка кончится, ладно?

От одного только голоса Сауля и от его прикосновения он тут же успокоился. И в то же время его сердце забилось быстрее. Да что это с ним? 

\- Это необязательно, - ответил Фернандо резче, чем хотел. - То есть... прости. Я буду рад, если ты заедешь.

Боже, почему он так нервничает, чёрт побери? Это просто Сауль. Они друзья. Абсолютно нормально, что друг приходит в гости, ничего нормальнее не бывает. Особенно когда тебе плохо и друг приходит тебя подбодрить. Ничего такого. Для этого и нужны друзья.

Когда прозвенел дверной звонок, Фернандо подскочил.

\- Привет. Заходи.

\- Ты в порядке? Я никогда раньше не видел, чтоб Диего отправлял кого-то домой ни за что ни про что, да ещё так рано. Что на него нашло? - заявил Сауль, входя в дом и следуя за Фернандо в гостиную.

\- Понятия не имею. Хотя может и нет. Ладно, забей.

Они сели на диван, сохраняя безопасную дистанцию сантиметров в тридцать.

\- Фер, - произнес Сауль мягко, придвигаясь чуть ближе и касаясь его руки, - что ты такого сказал, что так его разозлило?

\- Это не важно, - ответил Фернандо, глядя на Сауля.

\- Ну да, конечно. Впрочем, ладно. Ты в последнее время сам не свой, - он встретился с Фернандо взглядом. - У нас с тобой всё хорошо, да?

\- Конечно, - Фернандо отвернулся, краснея.

\- Эй, - Сауль коснулся ладонью его щеки, - посмотри на меня. Если я могу хоть что-нибудь для тебя сделать...

Фернандо чувствовал, как его щёки горят под нежными прикосновениями; он совершенно потерялся в бриллиантово-серых глазах.

\- Я не знаю... - негромко выдохнул он.

\- Я имею в виду, _что угодно_, - прояснил Сауль своё предложение, опуская другую ладонь на его пах.

У Фернандо уже наполовину стоял.

\- Тогда, думаю, _кое-что_ ты можешь для меня сделать.

Он откинулся назад и лёг на спину, сам не понимая, почему соглашается. Но ему уже было всё равно. У него подходящее настроение. Да и как тут устоять, перед таким красавцем? Сауль был рядом, когда Серхио не было. И сейчас он здесь. Он понимал, что его парень не виноват. Ну, разве что в каком-то смысле, раз послал к нему Сауля сам. И он сам разрешил Фернандо...

Господи, его трясло от каждого касания, пока они избавляли друг друга от лишней одежды.

Голос из коридора застал их врасплох.

\- Amor, я вернулся. Ты дома?


	16. Как случайно травмировать одноклубника

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [от автора]  
Вот так, ребятки.  
С рождеством! Спасибо за поддержку!  
P.S. Заранее прошу прощения за концовку. Надо было это как-то обыграть.

_Сентябрь 2016, Мадрид_

\- Я чему-то помешал? - голос Серхио прорезал сгустившийся воздух. Но обвинения в нём не было,похоже, он правильно оценил ситуацию.

Сауль вскочил на ноги и в панике бросился собирать свою одежду.

\- Расслабься, малыш. Ты в отличной форме, - усмехнулся Серхио, обменявшись быстрым взглядом с Фернандо.

\- Привет, любимый. С возвращением, - приветствовал Фернандо своего парня, который подошел к дивану и склонился для поцелуя.

Сауль стоял рядом, красный как помидор.

\- Похоже, я успел как раз к вечеринке, - насмешливо констатировал Серхио.

\- А что мы празднуем? - спросил Фернандо, глуповато ухмыляясь.

\- Да ладно! Ты даже результаты не посмотрел? Я забил победный гол! - Серхио сделал вид, что обиженно дуется, но гордость в голосе было не скрыть. 

\- Ну прости, пожалуйста, я вроде как... отвлёкся немного, - парировал Фернандо, задержав жадный взгляд на Сауле.

Сауль понятия не имел, что происходит. Ну то есть, откровенно говоря, понимал. Но чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и чувство это было очень сильным.

Серхио коротко глянул на него, прежде чем снова склониться над Фернандо, встретив его язык и губы в страстном поцелуе. Фернандо точно знал, чего Серхио хочет добиться, так что со своей стороны приложил дополнительные усилия.

Юный испанец просто стоял и смотрел, не в силах оторвать от них глаз. И сам не понимал, то ли ревнует, то ли его до смерти возбуждает интимность этого момента. Вероятно, и то и другое сразу. 

Серхио прервал поцелуй, чтобы шепнуть что-то своему любовнику на ухо. Затем он подмигнул Саулю и исчез.

\- Думаю, мне пора уходить, - проговорил Сауль нерешительно, всё ещё сжимая в руках футболку и джинсы.

\- Я так не думаю, - мягко возразил Фернандо и потянул его за руку. Одежда снова полетела на пол, когда Сауль упал на него сверху.

Тихий стон вырвался у обоих от незнакомого и неожиданного ощущения, когда они потёрлись друг о друга пахом.

\- Фер, мне правда лучше...

\- Чшш, - Фернандо заставил Сауля замолчать, приложив палец к его губам, - разве ты не говорил, что сделаешь для меня что угодно?

Сердце Сауля колотилось как сумасшедшее; он не сводил с Фернандо пристального взгляда. Они были так близко, что их дыхание смешивалось. Больше всего Сауль хотел поцеловать эти губы, узнать их на вкус, проверить, таковы ли они, как он представлял, но это была грань, которую он так и не осмелился пересечь.

\- Что угодно, - подтвердил Сауль, чувствуя, как внутри растёт возбуждение..

Фернандо погладил его по щеке, нежно отвёл в сторону волосы, прежде чем задать вопрос.

\- А что, если Серхио к нам присоединится?

\- Фер... - Сауль, казалось, слегка оскорбился неожиданным предложением, - я думал, это будет просто минет.

\- То, что ты делаешь, никогда не бывает просто. Ты просто чудо, и я мечтал об этом... пожалуй, слишком долго, но не хотел на тебя давить. Совершенно нормально, если ты не захочешь.

Саулю не хотелось ничего отвечать.

\- Тебе не нужно делать ничего из того, чего тебе не хочется. Надеюсь, это очевидно? И если ты не хочешь, чтобы он тебя трогал, он не будет.

Фернандо видел, что тот глубоко задумался.

\- Или... Серхио кажется тебе непривлекательным?

\- Боже, нет, не то, - выпалил Сауль.

Скорее, присутствие Серхио и его харизма всё ещё действовали на него устрашающе. Не стоило забывать и о том, что он был партнером предмета его пылкой влюблённости. И он чувствовал, что навязывает себя без приглашения.

Ладони Фернандо тем временем пропутешествовали по спине Сауля и улеглись на ягодицы, притягивая его ещё чуть ближе.

Голова Сауля шла кругом от перспектив, во что может превратиться этот вечер, если только он сдастся, прекратит, черт возьми, столько думать, и умудрится как-то выразить своё согласие наконец. Он слез с Фернандо и, остановившись около дивана, задумчиво потёр лицо руками.

\- Будет просто стыдно бросить тебя в таком состоянии, - Серхио внезапно снова появился в гостиной и кивнул на эрекцию Сауля, которую не могли скрыть боксеры.

\- Может, всё же позволишь нам убедить тебя, что ты не зря остался?

Сауль взглянул на Серхио, который тоже избавился от всей одежды, кроме трусов. Он знал, что тот хорош. Но сейчас, стоя прямо перед ним, разглядывая его самым бесстыдным образом, он не мог отрицать, что его тело жаждет этих двоих мужчин. Это ошеломляло.

Серхио подошел и встал у него за спиной. 

\- Можно, я прикоснусь к тебе, _Сауль_?

Дрожь прошла по спине юноши от того, как его имя скатилось с губ Серхио; а тот проследил, чтобы Фернандо услышал, как он называет его друга правильным именем.

\- Да... думаю, да, - согласился тот.

\- Хорошо. И ты можешь трогать меня, если хочешь, - для ясности добавил Серхио и прижался к его спине; ладони его изучали грудь Сауля, а пахом он упёрся в его ягодицы.

\- Посмотри на него!

Кожа Сауля пылала под касаниями Серхио, взгляд был прикован к Фернандо, который наслаждался этим небольшим представлением. Он был готов кончить прямо здесь и сейчас; одной мысли о них всех вместе было уже слишком много.

Он не смог сдержать стон, когда ладонь Серхио приспустила его трусы и, обхватив член, принялась ласкать его умелыми движениями.

Фернандо тем временем тоже избавился от последнего предмета одежды, явив на свет свой упруго стоящий член, и стал неторопливо поглаживать его, не отводя глаз от Сауля, который наслаждался прикосновениями его парня.

Сауль тяжело задышал.

\- Видишь, как он восхищается тобой? Ты прекрасен, - прошептал Серхио, щекоча его ухо горячим дыханием.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы тут же швырнуть его за грань. Закрыв глаза, он кончил в руку Серхио; несколько капель попали и на сидевшего перед ними Фернандо.

Колени едва не отказали ему, когда Фернандо собрал пару капель пальцем, поднес к губам и одобрительно продегустировал.

\- Держу тебя, - сказал Серхио, усаживая его на диван.

Сидя между ними, Сауль всё ещё слегка задыхался.

Серхио перегнулся через него поцеловать Фернандо и прошептал ему в губы:

\- Думаю, мы убедили его, amor.

Фернандо удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

— Почему бы нам не перебраться в более удобное место? — предложил Серхио, вставая, и протянул вперед обе руки.

Сауль метнул на Фернандо вопросительный взгляд.

— Конечно, — Фернандо тоже поднялся, взял Серхио за руку и потянул Сауля за собой.

Сауль был всё ещё словно в тумане, он старался осознать, что происходит, когда вдруг понял, что они на пороге спальни. _Их _спальни.

Стоило ему только подумать, что такое вторжение в их личную жизнь будет уже чересчур, как Фернандо произнёс:

— Серхио, давай лучше сюда, — и открыл дверь гостевой спальни.

— Как скажешь, amor.

Фернандо подвёл Сауля к большой аккуратно заправленной кровати и уложил рядом с собой, обняв и нежно поглаживая его грудь свободной рукой. Пальцы его принялись играть с сосками; Сауль наслаждался лаской и коротким отдыхом.

Серхио сходил в их комнату за смазкой и салфетками. Вернувшись, он задёрнул шторы и поставил ненавязчивую музыку, создавая приятный фон.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, Сесе.

— И? Что ты собираешься с этим делать?

Серхио подошёл к кровати; его губы снова нашли губы Фернандо. Пока они целовались, свободная рука Фернандо скользнула по кубикам пресса Серхио, пробралась под резинку белья и потянула вниз. Серхио дрыгнул ногой, стряхивая трусы на пол, и тоже взобрался на кровать.

Сауль уже снова возбудился, еще сильнее, чем раньше, от зрелища целующейся пары. Он задвинул подальше лёгкое чувство ревности и решил извлечь из ситуации как можно больше. Он выпутался из объятий Фернандо, подвинулся и встал на колени над его пахом, собираясь сделать то, что планировал с самого начала. Член Фернандо уже нетерпеливо ждал его, и он был более чем готов дать ему все, что тот захочет. Бедра Фернандо взлетели, когда язык Сауля прошелся вдоль ствола, влажные губы наконец сомкнулись вокруг головки и он принялся старательно сосать.

Серхио отделился от Фернандо, чтобы присоединиться к Саулю этажом ниже. Сауль вздрогнул, почувствовав как пара рук касается его спины, лаская, постепенно спускаясь к ягодицам, мнёт и легонько сжимает плоть, дразня его.

Серхио снова оказался у него за спиной и склонился ниже, чтобы пробормотать ему в ухо:

— А ты вкусный.

Тут его заново накрыло осознанием, что он в постели с Серхио, блядь, Рамосом. И упомянутый Рамос только что попробовал его сперму из губ Фернандо — легенды — Торреса. Всё тело Сауля дрожало от радостного возбуждения. Он хотел ещё. Хотел всего. Всё, на что только способны трое сексуальных мужчин в одной постели.

Рука Серхио пробралась в волосы Сауля и легонько потянула, заставив оторваться от члена Фернандо.

— Скажи мне, прекрасный мой, что бы ты хотел, чтоб Фернандо с тобой сделал? Ты так хорошо ублажаешь моего любимого, уверен, он готов отблагодарить тебя.

Голос Серхио звучал хрипло, источая чистый секс, как и вся атмосфера вокруг. Приглушённый свет и музыка сыграли свою роль.

Сауль неосознанно потёрся о ногу Фернандо и без колебаний произнес:

— Трахни меня.

— Повтори. Чего ты хочешь, Сауль?

— Хочу, чтобы он меня выебал, — его голос едва дрогнул, когда теплая ладонь Серхио скользнула меж его ягодиц, посылая по всему телу новую волну возбуждения.

Фернандо подвинулся и наклонился вперед, только чтобы прошептать Серхио на ухо:

— Подготовишь его для меня, любовь моя?

Серхио вместо ответа подмигнул ему с улыбкой, прежде чем снова повернуться к Саулю, который лёг на живот, разведя ноги в стороны, и его пульсирующий член оказался зажат между его животом и матрасом. Фернандо обнял своего бойфренда сзади, поднимаясь поцелуями по татуированной спине вплоть до иероглифа за ухом, который всегда обладал особенной силой, сводя его с ума. Он двинулся ещё дальше, втянув губами самую чувствительную точку на шее Серхио, исторгнув из любимых губ низкий стон.

Серхио смазал пальцы лубрикантом и, подразнив сжатый анус Сауля, наконец осторожно протолкнул внутрь указательный палец. Сауль закрыл глаза, стараясь расслабиться, но кроме его собственных пальцев и некоторых секс-игрушек ничто никогда не бывало там, и волнение от перспективы наконец заполучить туда то — кого — о ком мечтал месяцами… годами, если уж начистоту… он едва не потерял сознание.

— Боже, чистая, безупречная девственность, я это чувствую, — простонал Серхио, обращаясь в основном к Фернандо.

Фернандо обхватил правой рукой член Серхио и начал ласкать его, пальцами другой тем временем разрабатывая свой собственный вход. Для равновесия он упёрся головой в плечо Серхио, целовал, сосал и кусал, чтобы заглушить собственные стоны, пока торопливо, разводя пальцы ножницами, готовил себя.

Все трое тяжело дышали, твёрдые члены и бесстыдно приоткрытые отверстия вопили, требуя внимания. Сауль застонал, когда Серхио добавил третий палец и, поработав как следует, решил, что тот готов для Фернандо.

— Перевернись, красавчик. Хотим видеть твоё лицо, — приказал Серхио, быстро целуя Сауля за ухом, прежде чем дать место Фернандо.

— Он весь твой, amor.

— А я весь твой, — Фернандо поцеловал Серхио коротко, но сильно, и затем склонился над Саулем, который лежал теперь на спине, согнув колени, приглашающе выставив себя напоказ.

Фернандо помедлил мгновение, залюбовавшись прекрасной картиной. Его глаза нашли глаза Сауля, ставшие тёмно-серыми и не выражавшие ничего, кроме чистого желания; и Фернандо готов был отдать ему всё.

Серхио протянул ему презерватив.

— Не надо, — покачал головой Сауль. — Я знаю, что мы все чисты.

— Лучше бы ты все же использовал… — запротестовал Серхио.

— Он прав, Сесе, — решил Фернандо и отшвырнул презерватив в сторону. — Я доверяю тебе, Сауль.

Сердце Сауля переполнилось такой любовью, что ему казалось, он вот-вот расплачется от затопивших его эмоций.

Сердце Серхио, напротив, дрогнуло и словно надломилось — слегка, самую малость; но он понимал, что спорить бессмысленно, так что проглотил свои чувства и сдался.

Фернандо взял лубрикант и щедро смазал свой член. Сауль задержал дыхание, когда наконец почувствовал, как Фернандо ткнулся в него головкой. Его лоб покрылся каплями пота, хотя он не сделал еще ни одного движения.

Поняв, что Фернандо не торопится, действует невероятно нежно и бережно, Сауль наконец расслабился. Он чувствовал, что для его друга всё серьёзно, не просто быстрое развлечение без всякого уважения. Оба сдавленно застонали, когда Фернандо весь оказался внутри и замер в ожидании, пока тот приспособится к его размеру.

Серхио лишь сидел и ласкал себя, наблюдая за ними. Его убийственно великолепный бойфренд трахал своего не менее прекрасного одноклубника, и это было самое возбуждающее, что он видел за последние несколько лет.

Фернандо начал вбиваться в Сауля, его мускулы переливались при каждом движении. Он запрокинул голову и издал глубокий стон, не в силах справиться с ощущениями. Это был сигнал, и Серхио присоединился к ним. Он не мог устоять, ни секунды больше.

Сауль вскидывал бёдра в ритм толчков, стараясь впустить Фернандо как можно глубже. Он закусил губу, чтобы сдержать стоны, что неизбежно рвались из самой глубины его естества, когда Фернандо задевал его сокровенное место снова, и снова, и снова.

Ещё Сауль не мог припомнить, когда чувствовал такое жгучее желание, да и ощущал ли он когда-либо в жизни что-нибудь подобное? Ему казалось, что он горит, и ни на одной тренировке, ни на одном матче он столько не потел.

Он почувствовал, что его глубже вжало в матрас, и увидел, как Серхио пристраивается позади Фернандо.

Фернандо на мгновение замер, позволив Серхио беспрепятственно проникнуть внутрь, и оба застонали от удовольствия. Серхио первым начал двигаться. Он изо всех сил пытался не торопиться, но почти сразу потерпел неудачу. Он мгновенно задал быстрый темп и Фернандо тут же присоединился к нему. Беспорядочные вздохи заполнили пропитанный сексом воздух, когда все трое упивались экстазом этого необыкновенного переживания.

Серхио попытался отвлечься, припав губами к созвездию веснушек на лопатке своего любовника. Фернандо изо всех сил старался продержаться подольше. Мурашки волнами пробегали по его телу, когда он ощутил глубоко внутри зарождающийся оргазм. Сауль был зачарован, зачарован видом двоих самых сексуальных мужчин, которых когда-либо видел в жизни - над ним, и они излучали вокруг себя чистый секс; звуками шлепков влажной от пота кожи о кожу, что складывались в своеобразный мелодический ритм; и всей этой лавиной ощущений в совокупности.

Фернандо закричал, кончая сильно, жарко и глубоко внутри Сауля, и тот последовал за ним; его сперма размазалась по их животам, приклеивая их друг к другу.

Фернандо кое-как успел схватиться левой рукой за изголовье кровати, чтобы не обрушиться на Сауля, не раздавить его. Он часто-часто дышал.

Вот тогда Сауль и увидел это. Вот так просто. На внутренней стороне руки, спрятанное в переплетении других татуировок. _Sergio_. Его сердце болезненно сжалось от осознания подлинного смысла. Всего этого. Жгучие слёзы вскипели на глазах с ошеломляющим переживанием и неизбежной правдой, что обрушились на него с безжалостной ясностью. Он ничего не мог поделать. Вот же дуралей.

Поток мыслей был прерван Серхио, который последовал за ними с воплем, который, должно быть, услышали все соседи, когда он кончил в своего бойфренда.

Серхио тут же рухнул на них; рука Фернандо соскользнула с изголовья, так что он тяжело упал на Сауля.

Затем раздался душераздирающий треск, от которого вздрогнули и вскрикнули все трое, но больше всех Сауль.

\- Чёрт, ты как? - спросил Фернандо, осторожно выскальзывая и торопливо слезая с него.

\- Похоже, позвонок выскочил, - сообщил Сауль.

\- Кажется, мы только что сломали реечное днище, - заметил Серхио, отступая от Фернандо.

\- О Боже, прости, прости! Что же нам теперь делать? - спросил тот, явно беспокоясь о друге и о неприятном завершении весьма приятного приключения.

\- Завтра надо будет проверить... Всё в порядке. Не волнуйся. Мне бы только...

\- Конечно, оставайся! Думаю, вторая половина кровати не пострадала, она практически нетронута. Можешь подвинуться немного, - предложил Фернандо.

\- Прости, Сауль. Это я виноват, - произнёс Серхио, нежно сжимая его плечо.

\- Да брось. Завтра схожу к врачам.

\- Ладно. Оставлю вас, ребята, наедине. Если что-то понадобится, я за соседней дверью, - спокойно заявил Серхио и ушел, поцеловав Фернандо в висок.

\- Я позабочусь о тебе. Натворили мы дел, - произнёс Фернандо, улыбаясь Саулю. - Давай-ка вытру тебя.

От этой улыбки, предназначенной лишь ему, на сердце у Сауля тут же полегчало.

Натворил он дел, это точно. Во всех смыслах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [переводчик ради интереса полез в архивы - таки да, Сауль пропустил две недели осенью 2016, правда не в сентябре, а в октябре.]


	17. Оставаясь в стороне

Сентябрь 2016, Мадрид.

\- Так, ладно, что происходит?

\- Ничего, - ответствовал Серхио, прислонясь к дверному косяку на пороге их спальни.

\- Тогда почему ты ведешь себя так странно?

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты.

Терпение Фернандо готово было лопнуть.

\- Сесе, честное слово. Ты ведешь себя так, словно я сделал что-то не то, но я всё никак не могу припомнить, чем мог тебя разозлить. Так что будь так добр, поговори со мной, как подобает взрослым.

Серхио временами страшно бесила эта способность Фернандо читать его как открытую книгу. Он не нарочно доставал его. Правда. Как-то само получалось. Просто он заметил кое-что и никак не мог выкинуть это из головы.

\- Ладно. Ты прав. Поговорим?

\- Конечно. Просто скажи мне. Пожалуйста!

Серхио захотелось съёжиться под взглядом больших, невинных глаз цвета лесного ореха, выжидающе направленных прямо на него.

Фернандо перестал паковать вещи, освободил место на кровати, чтобы они могли сесть рядом, и взял руки Серхио в свои.

\- Ты и Сауль, - неуверенно начал Серхио, не понимая толком, как вообще обозначить проблему. - Как давно вы... настолько близки?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Сам знаешь... - Серхио пожал плечами.

Так вот в чём дело.

\- Сесе, ты что, ревнуешь к нему? Серьёзно? - ответил Фернандо со смешком.

Щёки Серхио против его воли порозовели.

\- Я сам организовал ваш первый... _инцидент_, знаю. Потому что был в курсе, каким красивым ты его считаешь. Так что решил, что добавить перцу в наши отношения будет неплохой идеей.

Лицо Фернандо стало серьёзным. Так Серхио считает, что их отношениям недостает... специй? Он-то думал, что тот период, когда они (в основном Серхио) обращались к другим партнёрам, чтобы снять сексуальное напряжение, давно миновал. Пока они были далеко друг от друга, это было уместно. Но теперь?

Серхио заметил, как изменилось выражение его лица, и торопливо продолжил.

\- Нет, нет. Ты неправильно понял. Я не об этом. Чёрт, это так сложно.

У него и правда был талант выбирать не те слова. Он провел ладонью по лицу, выигрывая немного времени, чтобы на этот раз найти правильные слова.

\- Я знаю, что ты меня любишь. И знаю, что я люблю тебя. Но ещё ты знаешь, что мне было сложно оставаться одному, пока ты был в Англии и в Милане. Мы это уже обсуждали. Ты был согласен. Но я до сих пор иногда чувствую, что... мне надо наверстать упущенное. И... что ты заслуживаешь гораздо лучшего.

\- Лучшего чем что?

Серхио взглянул на Фернандо с такой грустью и тоской в глазах, что тому захотелось плакать.

\- Лучшего, чем я.

\- Сесе, хватит нести чушь. Да, ты не идеален. Но ты же сам сказал, мы любим друг друга, и это важнее всего, разве нет?

Фернандо погладил Серхио по щеке, и тот потянулся, прильнул к его руке, глубоко вздохнув.

\- Да, знаю. Просто... я не один такой.

\- Что...?

В глубине живота остро кольнуло, когда до Фернандо дошло, о чем говорит его бойфренд.

\- Сауль. Он тоже тебя любит. В смысле, по правде. Не просто влюблённость, - выдохнул Серхио.

\- Чёрт.

Короткое слово в сочетании с выражением лица Фернандо стало для Серхио достаточным ответом.

\- Так ты знал.

Фернандо не торопился с ответом, сомневаясь. Прежде всего потому, что не хотел признаваться в это самому себе. Не хотел, чтобы это было правдой. Стоит заговорить об этом вслух, как всё, что между ними произошло, покажется ошибкой. Он кивнул.

\- Думаю, ему больно, - констатировал Серхио после небольшой паузы.

Он стёр со щеки Фернандо одинокую слезинку - тот даже не заметил, что она там появилась. Да, Саулю больно. И Фернандо ненавидел тот факт, что был причиной этой боли.

\- Как ты узнал? Что он меня любит?

Говорить об этом вслух было странно. И неправильно.

\- Не заметить невозможно. Слепой бы увидел. Как он смотрит на тебя. Как он себя ведёт. Что он _для тебя_ делает.

\- Тогда почему ты... неужели мы зашли так далеко? Это неправильно, Сесе! Он такого не заслужил.

\- Знаю. Я понял только потом. После _травмы_, ну, понимаешь. Думаю, я не хотел видеть. Как и ты, верно?

\- Сесе...

\- Бедный парень так старался скрыть это, но в некоторые моменты ему это не удавалось совсем. Боже, меня тревожит знаешь что? Как много в нем от меня. Я пытаюсь сказать, что тебе, наверное, лучше держаться от него на расстоянии.

Фернандо сглотнул.

\- Не думаю, что это возможно. После первого раза я вроде как облажался. Мы только пару дней назад снова начали разговаривать, и он мне нужен. Как друг. Проклятье, я скучал по нему! Сохранять режим радиомолчания было пиздец как трудно.

\- Знаю, знаю. Просто... нам надо перестать его мучить.

\- Я и не собираюсь, но не думаю, что тут можно что-то изменить. Ну разве что перестать с ним спать, конечно. Этого больше не будет.

\- Обещаешь? - Серхио вопросительно склонил голову.

\- Обещаю. И хватит смотреть на меня, как побитый щенок. Или как ревнивый щенок. У тебя нет никаких причин для ревности, ясно? Я люблю тебя. Только тебя.

Сердце Фернандо сжалось, стоило ему произнести эти слова. Он впился в губы Серхио, глубоко целуя, пытаясь убедить в правдивости этих слов Серхио, а главным образом, себя самого.

***

Фернандо и вся остальная команда благополучно приземлилась в Эйдховене, где должен был пройти их следующий матч в Лиге Чемпионов.

Сауля с ними не было, он восстанавливался от внезапной травмы спины. Так что хотя бы ближайшие несколько дней Фернандо мог не беспокоиться о том, чтобы держать дистанцию. И тем не менее ему никак не удавалось выкинуть юного полузащитника из головы. Во время полета у него было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы подумать о нём. И об их отношениях. И что-то в их конфигурации всё никак не давало ему покоя. Он не мог толком сказать, что именно, не мог показать пальцем, но это не давало ему сконцентрироваться, лишало сна, отдыха и спокойствия.

Неудивительно, что Симеоне снова наорал на него на последней тренировке, чтобы он наконец разобрался со своим дерьмом и сосредоточился на работе.

\- Я мог бы тебя заменить, - проинформировал Диего, объявив стартовый состав на сегодняшний матч; в его взгляде на Фернандо явственно виднелось несостоявшееся наказание.

Фернандо прикусил язык, чтобы не выругаться, и пнул валявшуюся рядом бутылку.

\- Прости, - тут же сказал он и подобрал её под осуждающим взглядом тренера.

Ему и правда надо разобраться во всём этом дерьме.


	18. В одиночестве

_Ноябрь 2017_

Могло ли быть ещё хуже? Фернандо чувствовал, что задыхается. Он не мог больше этого выносить. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что справился... с этим... с Саулем - парень делал что-то такое, от чего труднее становилось не помнить о том, что между ними было. Всё ещё есть. Каким-то образом. Он уверен. Быстрые прикосновения, лукавые взгляды, тайные улыбки, притяжение, химия...

Уже восемь месяцев как Сауль сделал достоянием гласности свои отношения с Аурелией. Сегодня, когда он объявил о помолвке, что-то внутри Фернандо сломалось.

Он не мог объяснить, но было адски больно. Это не его дело. Почему же тогда его вообще беспокоит? У него есть Серхио. Он должен быть счастлив за друга.

Однако нет. Он знал, что все это огромная ложь; он и хотел бы сказать, что ему жаль бедную девушку, если б не был уверен, что она получает приличные суммы за весь этот цирк. Ей богу, разве это того стоит? Ему же только 23! Вся жизнь впереди. Он не должен жениться на ком попало ради пиара, только чтобы скрыть, кто он на самом деле.

Фернандо знал, как велико давление. Он и сам пару раз подумывал завести бороду. Почему у такого красивого, богатого, известного, как он, до сих пор нет девушки, не говоря уже о жене и детях? В его-то возрасте! Пресса годами не давала ему покоя. Честно говоря, он и сам бы не поверил во всю ту чушь, что отвечал им. Пока удавалось как-то выкручиваться.

Он всегда говорил, что слишком занят работой, хочет сосредоточиться на карьере, может у него просто сложный характер?

Иногда ему тоже хотелось завести PR-подружку. Как Серхио.

Серхио.

Он любил его, но они едва успевали видеться, играя оба во всех возможных турнирах. Когда же они встречались, Фернандо сохранял дистанцию. Сам не понимая, нарочно или бессознательно. Но он знал, что Серхио заметил. Он упоминал об этом.

И вот сейчас, в шоке от новостей, он не хотел встречаться с Саулем и сбежал в свой номер. И сидел на кровати. Один. Пытаясь скоротать время до ужина. Есть всё равно не хотелось. Равно как и идти куда-то.

Если бы только Серхио был здесь. Он всегда знал, как его успокоить. Сграбастал бы его в любящие объятия и нашёптывал бы слова утешения и понимания на ушко. Потом прижался бы мягкими губами к виску и убеждал бы его, что всё будет хорошо.

На этот раз, однако, Фернандо не был уверен, что Серхио вообще захочет его утешать. Если бы он только его понял. Всё так сложно.

Давящая боль в груди заставила его свернуться в клубок. Тихонько всхлипывая, он и сам не заметил, как заснул.

***

Серхио скинул обувь и плюхнулся на диван после тяжелого дня в Вальдебебас. Сначала была сложная тренировка, на которой всё, что можно, пошло не так, затем встреча с персональным спонсором и сессия в тренажерном зале, и только после этого он смог отправиться домой. Единственный положительный момент в такой загруженности всё же был. Так он мог отвлечься от своих внутренних демонов, что охотились на него день и ночь.

Теперь, когда он растянулся на диване, блуждая взглядом по гостиной, вернулись воспоминания о том, как всё это начиналось. Он видел себя, как он прикасался, как ласкал одноклубника своего бойфренда, и эта картина, такая привлекательная раньше, теперь вызывала лишь желание вернуться во времени назад и сделать всё по-другому. Не то чтобы ему тогда не понравилось. Но что-то в его отношениях изменилось. Они, эти отношения, никогда не были нормальными, простыми, если такое вообще существует. 

В доме было зябко в это время года, и ему захотелось, чтобы Фернандо был рядом. Он налил бы им отличную теплую ванну или затащил бы их вместе под душ. И потом они прятались бы под шуршащим одеялом до самых звезд, или устроились бы на ковре перед камином.

От этой мысли сердце сжалось. Потому что даже если бы Фернандо был здесь, он, скорее всего, отправился бы под душ один, и сказал бы, что чем-то занят. Чем угодно, что не предполагало участия Серхио. Ему потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы заметить, потому что, честно говоря, большую часть времени он и правда _был_ занят. Но обычно ему удавалось выкраивать время, чтобы провести его вместе. Теперь же, когда бы Серхио не поднимал эту тему, Фернандо всегда извинялся и говорил, что беспокоиться не о чем. Всё нормально.

Да, они все еще посылали друг другу сообщения после матчей, узнавая, как дела; желали друг другу доброго утра и спокойной ночи в смсках. Эти сообщения все еще включали "люблю тебя" и "скучаю". Но странное чувство, притаившееся где-то глубоко внутри, не отпускало Серхио, и он знал, что оно не лжёт. Он всегда доверял своему чутью.

Вдруг ни с того ни с сего Серхио почувствовал себя отчаянно одиноко.

Почему мама, брат, да все, к кому он обычно обращался со своими проблемами, так далеко? Все... Только к одному человеку, кроме Фернандо, он мог пойти в любой момент, и тот тоже уехал и был вне пределов досягаемости.

Хотя ему всё ещё можно позвонить, правда?

Серхио подвинулся и сел ровно. Со вздохом выудил свой телефон. Разблокировав экран, он нахмурился, смахивая привычную кучу уведомлений. Одно из них, однако, заставило его остановиться.

Икер.

Как будто он знал.

_Я в городе по делам. Хочешь, поужинаем вместе?_


	19. Машина сломалась в темном лесу

_Ноябрь 2017_

Фернандо запрыгнул в машину. Ему есть куда поехать. Первые несколько минут он направлялся на юг, и радио, звучавшее в салоне, стало его раздражать. На всех частотах одно и то же дерьмо. Порывшись в карманах в поисках телефона, он обнаружил, что, скорее всего, забыл его. Отлично. Значит, вообще никакой музыки. Выезжая на магистраль, он вспомнил, что в бардачке, кажется, оставались CD-диски, и полез туда правой рукой, левой стараясь держать машину ровно.

Наверное, он замедлился слишком сильно, так как грузовик, обогнавший его, сердито загудел, заставив вздрогнуть. Сердце ушло в пятки, он дернулся вправо и лишь каким-то чудом не вписался в разделительный барьер.

Чем дальше он ехал, тем труднее становилось движение. Он не задумывался о причинах, пока не заметил белую машину, лежавшую в кювете колёсами вверх.

Еще через пару километров в кювете лежала чёрная машина. Вокруг так много других машин и людей, конечно же, не он один это заметил, помощь рано или поздно позовут, верно ведь?..

Он снова включил радио, пытаясь найти сообщения о пробках. Ничего. Согласно радиоэфиру, на дорогах всё совершенно спокойно.

Фернандо всё ехал и ехал, пока не забыл, куда, собственно, направляется.

Солнце начало садиться, и прежде чем он осознал, наступила полная темнота. Другие машины исчезли, и он остался на дороге совершенно один.

Внезапно впереди показалась развилка. Совсем не похожая на развязки на скоростной трассе. У него было два варианта. Он ехал уже несколько часов, глаза устали, зрение плыло. На знаке, указывающем направо, было написано "Севилья". На указателе налево - "Эльче".

\- Что...?

Чушь какая-то. Оба города далеко от того места, куда он направлялся. Куда, кстати? И что он там собирался делать?

Развилка приближалась, а Фернандо так и не мог решить, куда свернуть. Он изо всех сил нажал на тормоз, но машина не реагировала. Он промчался по развилке и, не успев свернуть, врезался в барьер, разделяющий две дороги, и проломил его.

Придя в себя, он обнаружил, что едет по узкой дороге в тёмном лесу. Его автомобиль превратился в кабриолет, но его это, казалось, не беспокоило вовсе.

Фернандо потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что раньше он уже ездил по этой дороге. Не помнил, правда, когда и куда.

Единственным источником света в темноте были звёзды, и Фернандо испуганно вздрогнул, заметив преследовавший его чёрный силуэт. Он попытался прибавить скорость, но машина не слушалась. Наоборот, она ехала всё медленнее и медленнее,и наконец остановилась. Фернандо снова и снова пытался завести мотор, но чёртова железяка не издавала ни звука.

Внутри начала подниматься паника, но в тот момент, когда тёмная фигура кинулась на него, светлый силуэт в ярко сияющих белых доспехах возник прямо перед ним.

Он поднял меч, и тёмная фигура тут же испуганно отступила. Белый рыцарь кинулся за ней, и они вступили в бой. Фернандо наблюдал за схваткой, восхищаясь смелостью, ловкостью и мастерством белого воина. Тот довольно быстро одержал победу; черная тень поблекла и стала съёживаться, пока не исчезла совсем.

Фернандо выбрался из машины, отчаянно желая узнать, кто же его спаситель. Рыцарь приблизился к нему и поднял забрало; Фернандо сразу узнал знакомые тёмно-карие глаза.

\- Серхио! - воскликнул он и обвил руками его шею. Они целовались и целовались, и, кажется, чересчур увлеклись. Когда Фернандо снова открыл глаза, они были уже на заднем сиденье, а рыцарь сидел на нём верхом и руки его, казалось, были повсюду. Он застонал от удовольствия, почувствовав, как тот прикусил кожу на его шее и ласкал языком чувствительную точку за ухом. Фернандо захотел снова поцеловать его и потянулся к его лицу ладонями. Встретив ответный взгляд глаз, серых, а не карих, он в шоке осознал, что это юный одноклубник смотрит на него. Черты лица тоже изменились, и в них не было ни намёка на Серхио.

\- Сауль?!

* * *

\- Да. Можно войти?

Фернандо вздрогнул, проснувшись от настойчивого стука в дверь.

Он сел, ошеломленный недавним сном, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

\- Ну давай, пожалуйста, открой дверь! - услышал он голос персонажа своих видений.

\- Черт, что это было? - пробормотал Фернандо себе под нос и медленно поднялся с кровати.

Прежде чем открыть дверь, он провел руками по волосам, безуспешно пытаясь навести хоть какой-то порядок.

\- Эй, - сказал Сауль, входя в номер, - ты как? В порядке?

\- Думаю, да, - ответил Фернандо слегка раздраженно.

\- Точно? А то ты ужин пропустил.

Фернандо закрыл дверь и смотрел, как Сауль идет через комнату к столу. Блядь, он что, правда проспал ужин?

\- Сколько сейчас времени?

\- Полдесятого. И раз уж ты не появился на ужине, я тебе кое-что принёс. На всякий случай, - уточнил Сауль, ставя на стол накрытую тарелку и кладя рядом приборы.

\- Спасибо. Не обязательно было...

\- Знаю. Но я беспокоился.

Фернандо не мог двинуться. Он застыл на месте. Сон всё ещё беспокоил его, и даже более того, особенно когда он вспомнил о недавних заявлениях Сауля. Еще он вдруг вспомнил, что уже раньше видел этот сон. Давно. Может быть, в прошлом году. Да, осенило его. Картина постепенно начала складываться воедино. Это было в тот день, когда Сауль появился у него на пороге после того, как они не общались всё лето. Он просто стоял и смотрел на Сауля, а потом плюхнулся на кровать.

\- Так, значит я прав. Что-то случилось. Расскажешь?

Фернандо покачал головой. Он почувствовал, как просела кровать, и тело, излучающее тепло, опустилось рядом.

\- Я понимаю.

Сауль поколебался, спросить у Фернандо разрешения обнять его или просто сделать это - и обвил его рукой. Пальцы правой руки неуверенно коснулись спины. С тех пор, как они стали избегать телесного контакта, он уже не знал, что правильно, а что нет.

Как только он решил всё же попытаться, Фернандо уронил голову ему на плечо, глубоко вдыхая, чтобы не разрыдаться в его свитер.

\- Ох, Нандо, - вздохнул Сауль и наконец как следует обнял друга. Как приятно было снова держать его в объятиях, несмотря на все обстоятельства. Он позволил себе опустить голову на макушку Фернандо, продолжая поглаживать его по спине, надеясь, что это его успокоит. Рано или поздно им придётся поговорить.


	20. Влюбляясь во врага

_Ноябрь 2017_

В четверть девятого Серхио подъехал к мадридскому дому Икера. Он не был здесь уже много лет, и этот визит разбудил воспоминания.

Он нервно изучил своё отражение в зеркале заднего вида. Дрожащими пальцами пытаясь пригладить непослушную прядку, он выбрался из машины и позвонил в дверь.

Сияющий Икер встретил его на пороге и сразу же крепко обнял. Когда он наконец отпустил его, Серхио не смог сдержать ответной улыбки, несмотря на настроение. В его бывшем капитане всегда было нечто такое, что освещало даже самые тёмные дни.

Серхио снял куртку и заскользил взглядом по знакомой обстановке. Так странно было снова оказаться здесь.

Икер отвёл его в просторную кухню, где был уже накрыт стол.

\- Белое или красное? - Икер возник рядом и коснулся плеча, давая сигнал садиться.

\- А что на ужин? - задумчиво произнес Серхио, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд.

\- Я заказал суши. Не надо возиться, разогревать...

\- Отлично. Тогда белое, пожалуйста, - голос Серхио прозвучал непривычно тихо, почти робко, и Икер слегка нахмурился, отворачиваясь, чтобы взять бутылку из холодильника. Что-то произошло с его старым другом, он чувствовал, но решил отложить выяснение на после ужина.

За едой они болтали о Порту и всякой ерунде. Закончив, Серхио наконец набрался смелости и задал вопрос, беспокоивший его с того момента, как он прочёл сообщение.

\- Так что за дела у тебя здесь, ты говорил?

Икер отпил ещё глоток вина, прежде чем ответить.

\- Боюсь, мне нельзя говорить ни о чем, что касается этого дела, - каменное выражение его лица и правда ни о чем не говорило.

\- Ты что, возвращаешься домой?

Волна радостного возбуждения и надежды поднялась изнутри Серхио, когда он задавал свой вопрос.

В ответ он получил лишь ухмылку. 

\- Что? Недоволен вашим нынешним вратарём?

У Икера всегда отлично получалось его дразнить.

Однако лицо Серхио оставалось серьёзным. Он до сих пор тяжело переживал уход Икера из клуба. И от него. С другой стороны, на его отношениях с Фернандо благотворно отразилось то, что Икер больше не жил так близко. Но в такие времена, как сейчас, ему бы не помешал такой друг, живущий по соседству.

Серхио не ответил, продолжая молча смотреть на Икера.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? - тихо спросил Икер через несколько мгновений. - Тогда пойдём в соседнюю комнату.

Негромкое потрескивание камина наполняло комнату убаюкивающим теплом; Серхио был безмерно благодарен, что ему не пришлось сегодня сидеть дома одному. Просто быть здесь, развалиться на диване, зная, что его друг рядом, прямо тут, не принуждает его к разговорам, но готов выслушать, если он захочет рассказать - всё это само по себе успокаивало его. Икер придвинулся ближе, и Серхио устроил голову на его груди. Икер принялся задумчиво перебирать короткие прядки. Само его дыхание успокаивало Серхио ещё больше, и через некоторое время слова сами полились с его губ.

\- Мне кажется, я теряю его.

Икер не стал отвечать сразу. Его пальцы замерли, и он некоторое время наблюдал за Серхио, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

Икер знал о том, как именно Серхио предпочитал справляться со стрессом, особенно когда Фернандо не было рядом. Он принимал в этом значительное участие.

Серхио ткнул носом руку Икера, чтобы тот продолжал играть с его волосами. Ему было мучительно необходимо знакомое, успокоительное прикосновение. Наконец он начал рассказывать Икеру, что произошло. Как всё началось в Милане, про секс втроём, как обстоят дела сейчас, про свои подозрения.

Икер внимательно слушал, пытаясь проанализировать ситуацию объективно.

\- Сесе. Постарайся вспомнить, почему ты вообще влюбился в него. Расскажи мне, как у вас всё началось. Сколько я помню вас вместе, я никогда не слышал, как ты влюбился в него. Потому что даже несмотря на то, что я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сам, ни у меня, ни у кого другого не было ни единого шанса на _такую _твою любовь. Понимаешь?

Серхио на некоторое время задумался над его словами. В Фернандо было столько такого, что вопрос должен был звучать "как кто-то может не влюбиться в него?" 

Икер заметил, что воспоминание вызвало на губах Серхио горькую улыбку.

\- Ладно, расскажи мне, когда ты заметил, что чувствуешь нечто большее?

Об этом Серхио не надо было долго раздумывать.

* * *

_Октябрь 2005_

\- Хочешь пойти со мной на концерт? Ну пожааалуйста!

Ореховые глаза Фернандо смотрели на Серхио умоляюще.

Конечно, Серхио хотел, раз это означало провести время с новым другом. Они сидели в кафе на юге Мадрида; Фернандо настоял на приглашении, едва узнав о его трансфере в Реал. К неудовольствию Фернандо, не в тот мадридский клуб, но хотя бы в Мадрид вообще.

Впервые встретившись в Ла Рохе, они мгновенно нашли общий язык; что-то щелкнуло, и они совпали как части головоломки, проведя вместе всего пару дней. У них было похожее чувство юмора, им легко было болтать друг с другом и никогда не кончались темы для разговоров - они могли часами обсуждать бессмысленную чушь, которая казалась им важнейшей на свете. Например, мазать масло под нутеллу или нет.

\- Да, я с удовольствием, - улыбнулся Серхио и Фернандо с трудом удалось скрыть своё воодушевление.

\- Боже, тебе точно понравится. Напишу Дани, что мне нужно два билета.

Серхио смотрел, как он вытаскивает мобильник. Пока тот печатал, его губы были сосредоточенно сжаты, но в уголках рта угадывалась скрытая улыбка. Вокруг глаз разошлись морщинки, и когда улыбка наконец появилась на его губах, Серхио обдало незнакомым теплом.

\- Готово.

Несколько дней спустя Серхио обнаружил себя на концерте друга Фернандо, Дани, и его группы El Canto del Loco. Конечно, он и раньше слышал о них, хотя сам предпочитал другую музыку. Однако он не мог отрицать, что они хороши.

Он завороженно наблюдал, как Фернандо, обычно довольно застенчивый парень, с энтузиазмом подпевал каждой песне с их VIP-мест.

Серхио любил и умел танцевать. Так что когда Фернандо предложил присоединиться к нему, у него не было особого выбора, кроме как согласиться. Они танцевали рядом, сталкиваясь и задевая друг друга руками и плечами, время от времени, более или менее случайно.

Пока не заиграла _Contigo_.*

Этой песне Фернандо не подпевал. Вместо этого он подошел к ограждению их площадки и задумчиво облокотился о него, отдавая всё свое внимание Дани, выпевавшему слова.

Серхио наблюдал за ним. И внимательно слушал.

А потом Фернандо обернулся посмотреть на него. Их взгляды встретились, и то самое новое тепло снова окутало Серхио, и он осознал, что да, он хочет жить только с Фернандо, хочет танцевать только с Фернандо, хочет быть только с Фернандо, мечтать только с Фернандо, петь только вместе с Фернандо, и да, делать всё вместе с ним.**

* * *

Закончив свое путешествие в прошлое, Серхио едва не расплакался.

\- Я совершил так много ошибок. Я сам во всём виноват. Наверное, я это заслужил. Но это, блядь, больно, Икер.

Икер с трудом сглотнул, видя в его глазах такое отчаяние.

\- Я могу помочь тебе немного унять боль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Contigo (исп) - С тобой  
** переложение текста припева этой песни.  
<https://es.lyrsense.com/el_canto_del_loco/contigo> \- текст, перевод, аудио и клип.


	21. Тайны

_Ноябрь 2017_

Через некоторое время Фернандо всё же нашел в себе силы выпутаться из объятий Сауля.

\- Так что там на тарелке?

В первый момент Сауль смутился, но потом удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Нандо хочет есть, это хороший знак.

\- Я принес немного салата и курицу. Надеюсь, подойдет.

\- Прекрасно. Не против, если я поем? Я вдруг ужасно проголодался.

\- Конечно, ешь. Я, пожалуй, пойду, - сказал Сауль и двинулся к двери.

\- Ты... можешь остаться, пожалуйста?

Сауль замер. Дрожь прошла по спине. Он помедлил, затем обернулся.

\- Конечно.

Этим ответом он заработал искреннюю улыбку, ту самую, которой не видел уже давно; приходится признать, он скучал по ней больше, чем ему казалось.

_Ладно, Сауль, спокойно._ Он напомнил себе о своём положении.

Вернувшись в номер, он сел на то же место на кровати и старался не слишком пристально разглядывать Фернандо, пока тот жевал салат. В попытке отвлечься он принялся считать полоски на покрывале.

\- Кому-нибудь меня не хватало?

\- Хмм?

\- За ужином, - уточнил Фернандо.

_Да, мне, _хотел ответить Сауль.

\- Антуан спрашивал. Я просто сказал, что тебе нездоровится.

Фернандо проглотил недожеванный кусок курицы и чуть не подавился.

\- Что в итоге оказалось правдой, - заметил Сауль с озабоченным видом.

Фернандо копался в салате, избегая его взгляда.

Сауль терпеливо наблюдал.

Еще пару ложек спустя Фернандо отставил тарелку.

\- Спасибо. Как так получается - ты всегда знаешь, что для меня хорошо, сказал он со вздохом.

Сауль был уверен, что его друг ничего _такого _в виду не имел, но не мог избавиться от томительного покалывания в животе. Лучше уйти, подумал он. Фернандо, кажется, уже в порядке, а у него внутри снова то же самое, что он, вроде бы, уже преодолел.

Фернандо встал, только для того, чтобы пересесть на кровати и устроиться поудобнее. Он забрался под смятое одеяло и похлопал по месту рядом с собой.

\- Может, посмотрим кино?

Сауль почувствовал радостное возбуждение, которого ему не следовало ощущать от предложения снова оказаться в постели с Фернандо. В конце концов, он жениться собрался.

Впрочем, он согласился.

Когда он улёгся поверх одеяла, Фернандо взглянул на него вопросительно и приподнял краешек.

Ладно, ничего противозаконного он не делает. 

Он забрался под одеяло, оставив между собой и Фернандо значительное расстояние.

Фернандо щелкал пультом, после пары нерешительных попыток что-то выбрать остановился на музыкальном канале и повернулся к Саулю.

\- Я так рад, что ты здесь.

Сердце Сауля сделало сальто от теплоты в его голосе. Не успел он успокоиться, как Фернандо снова заговорил.

\- Я скучал по тебе, - прошептал он, и его ладонь легла на бедро юноши под одеялом.

Мгновенная вспышка возбуждения прошибла всё тело Сауля. Чего не должно было случиться.

Сауль осмелился снова взглянуть Фернандо в глаза. Не стоило этого делать. От пылающего взгляда и пальцев, путешествовавших по внутренней стороне его бедра, дыхание участилось.

\- Фер..., - предпринял он слабую попытку остановить его.

Рука Фернандо прошлась по красноречивой выпуклости в штанах Сауля, напрочь отшибая способность мыслить рационально.

\- Фернандо, - из последних сил он отвёл его руку. - Я... я женюсь.

Фернандо только фыркнул. Не очень убедительный аргумент.

\- И кроме того... у тебя есть Серхио.

На мгновение повисла тишина. Оба задумчиво пялились в потолок.

\- Ты её любишь?

\- Что?

\- Ты любишь её? - повторил он отчётливее.

\- Конечно.

\- Как меня любил? - Фернандо снова повернулся к Саулю, и тот был готов поклясться, что видел на его щеках румянец смущения.

\- Аа?! - вопрос застал его врасплох.

\- Сауль, - Фернандо повернулся набок и ласково коснулся его щеки, - ты тогда это всерьёз говорил?

Сердце Сауля колотилось как сумасшедшее. Он мгновенно понял, что имеет в виду Фернандо. Этого не может быть. Он же не слышал. Он спал, правда же?

Лицо Фернандо было теперь так близко, что жар становился нестерпимым; Фернандо не сводил с него глаз.

Он ответил едва заметным кивком. И прежде чем он успел что-либо понять, губы Фернандо накрыли его губы, заявляя свои права так, как он всегда мечтал.

Они никогда раньше не целовались. Дрочили друг другу. Делали минеты. Трахались. Но никогда не целовались. Это была грань, которую ни один из них не решался перейти.

Когда Сауль решил отправиться в номер Фернандо, принести ему еду, он подсознательно ожидал, что что-то должно произойти.

Но ему и в голову не приходило, что он может пережить самый нежный, любящий, немного неловкий, но тем не менее требовательный поцелуй, дарящий невероятные, прекраснейшие ощущения, о каких он и мечтать не смел.

Поцелуй с человеком, которого он любил с первого взгляда, с того момента, как много лет назад выдавил нервное "hola", причинял такую приятную боль, что он почти забыл, что практически изменяет своей невесте. А больше всего самому себе. Как бы он не жаждал внимания и прикосновений Фернандо, себе он поклялся, что никогда больше не станет дешёвой заменой.

Он понимал, что в сравнении с Серхио у него нет шансов, да и не такой он человек, чтобы влезать в счастливые отношения.

Так что, отчаянно сопротивляясь желаниям своего тела и недвусмысленной его реакции, он, тяжело дыша, отстранился. 

\- Нандо, стой. Пожалуйста. Я... я не могу. У меня есть невеста. А у тебя - Серхио.

\- Да, ты уже говорил.

Что это в голосе Фернандо - разочарование?

Они снова уставились в потолок.

\- Ты не ответил на мой первый вопрос, - заметил Фернандо.

Тело Сауля всё ещё пыталось справиться с недавней лавиной ощущений, и мозг был не готов быстро выдать подходящую ложь. Так что он ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум.

\- Это не имеет значения, потому что ты никогда _так_ не полюбишь меня в ответ. Ты в самых счастливых отношениях, какие я только могу вообразить. И я больше не позволю себя дурачить. Вот почему я нашел себе кого-то хорошего. Нет смысла терять время и ждать чего-то, что никогда не произойдет.

Вот. Наконец-то. Он сказал это. Признался в своей любви. Он чувствовал одновременно облегчение и беспросветную грусть.

\- Самые счастливые отношения, какие только можешь представить?! - Фернандо приподнялся на локте, выражение его лица вызвало у Сауля настоящий ужас.

\- Хочешь узнать секрет? Быть в отношениях с Серхио Рамосом - непрерывная битва.

Сауль тоже выпрямился и сел, сердце все еще билось как безумное.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Фернандо сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с силами, чтобы объяснить Саулю то, что давно уже собирался сказать.

\- Я хочу быть с тобой честен. Я люблю Серхио. И уверен, что он меня тоже любит. Но когда дело доходит до определенных ситуаций… меня никогда не было достаточно. Я был в Англии меньше года, когда он признался в измене в первый раз. Даже сказал, мол, не уверен, что это снова не повторится. У меня было два варианта. Расстаться или принять это. Так что с тех пор у нас вроде как открытые отношения. И сколько бы я не говорил себе, что все нормально, если это необходимо, чтобы быть с ним - ладно; но мне все равно казалось, будто я постоянно соревнуюсь - с кем-то, к кому он пойдет за сексуальной разрядкой вместо меня.

Сауль не мог поверить своим ушам. От таких новостей у него пропал дар речи.

\- А... а ты? - удалось выдавить ему, боясь ответа.

\- Я? Ну, я почти никогда не пользовался своей "свободой".

Фернандо протянул было руки, чтобы обнять Сауля, чтобы тот перестал так недоверчиво качать головой. Тот увернулся.

\- Ух ты. Так я был одной из твоих "свобод"? - в голосе Сауля не было обвинения. Только боль и напряженное ожидание правды.

\- Сауль... - Фернандо не удалось найти правильные слова, и момент был упущен.

\- Мне лучше уйти. 

Сауль встал; слёзы жгли глаза, пока он шёл к двери. Какой же он дурак.

\- Не женись на ней! - воскликнул Фернандо, вскакивая на ноги.

Сауль обернулся у самой двери, уже взявшись за ручку.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что это ошибка.

Фернандо сделал ещё шаг в его сторону.

\- Фернандо, пожалуйста. Я уже говорил тебе. Нет смысла...

-... ждать, да, я понял. Но позволь мне объяснить одну вещь, пожалуйста.

Фернандо схватил Сауля за руку, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова.

\- Когда я вернулся в Мадрид и мы съехались, то решили прекратить эту открытость. И я так радовался, потому что думал, что смогу наладить нормальные отношения, без всяких соревнований. Но потом появился ты. Я рассказал Серхио о тебе. Я никогда не проявил бы инициативы, до того дня в Милане, когда мне было очень плохо и ты был рядом, а Серхио одобрил и... Прости, я несу бред. В смысле, с тобой это был не просто случайный секс, потому что я не хотел облажаться... не хотел испортить то, что у нас было. Наша дружба слишком важна для меня. Но потом случилось то, что случилось, а потом ещё раз, и, проклятье - это был мой лучший секс за годы! Может, и вообще. И знаешь почему? Потому что ты не просто какой-то случайный партнёр. Потому что тебе было не плевать на меня. Когда я услышал твои слова, "люблю тебя", я запаниковал. Поэтому и держался на расстоянии летом. Но я скучал, мне тебя не хватало, честное слово, и я был так счастлив, когда ты снова заговорил со мной! Я понимаю, наверное, второй раз был плохой идеей. Но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. И ни о чём не жалею. Но я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль! И да, после нашего секса втроем даже Серхио заметил, что происходит; он открыл мне глаза и мы решили, что надо прекращать. Мне пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не сделать тебе ещё больнее.

Они смотрели друг на друга, в глазах у обоих стояли слёзы. Пытаясь переварить услышанное, Сауль тяжело сглотнул.

\- Это все еще не объясняет, почему я не должен жениться, - напомнил он Фернандо о своём вопросе.

\- Ты не любишь ее, - твёрдо заявил Фернандо.

Он сделал еще шаг, вторгаясь в личное пространство Сауля, обжигая его лоб горячим дыханием. Взяв ладонь Сауля в обе руки, он поднёс ее к своей груди и заставил почувствовать яростно бьющееся сердце.

Сауль снова сглотнул, колени ослабли от интимности этого жеста. У него кружилась голова.

\- С тех пор, как услышал твои слова, я обнаружил, что совершенно запутался в своих чувствах; и, кажется, только недавно узнал, что это на самом деле означает.

Саулю казалось, он понимает, что именно Фернандо хочет сказать, однако он не смел поверить своим предположениям. Он неохотно отстранился. Слишком много эмоций, он не справлялся.

\- Сауль, пожалуйста, я хочу снова тебя почувствовать, - жадно, тоскливо выдохнул Фернандо и нежно поцеловал Сауля в лоб, медленно скользя ладонью по его груди и вниз, к животу.

Сауль ничего не хотел так, как только сдаться Фернандо и тоже ощутить его всем телом. Но ему нужно было оставаться сильным. Он принял решение. Он женится. А Фернандо сам только что сказал - он любит Серхио.

Он покачал головой.

\- Мне правда пора идти.

Так он и сделал, оставив за спиной опустошённого Фернандо.


	22. Странная атмосфера в номере отеля

_Ноябрь 2017_

Первые несколько мгновений после того, как Сауль ушёл, Фернандо не знал, куда себя деть. Он проебался. Опять.

Ему хотелось кричать и бить кулаками, лупить по всему, что подвернется под руку, но он окаменел, не в состоянии двинуться, не в силах ничего делать.

Чего он ожидал?

Какая-то его часть желала, чтобы Сауль вернулся и сказал, что передумал. Что он не женится на своей подружке и они смогут быть вместе. Как-нибудь. Разберутся по ходу дела.

Но вот в чём дело. Рациональная его часть постепенно осознавала, что Сауль только что избавил его от роковой ошибки и спас его отношения с Серхио, потому что теперь ему не придется придумывать, как интегрировать Сауля в их запутанный любовный треугольник.

Теперь он может сосредоточиться на том, чтобы забыть его.

Он что, правда только что так подумал? Словно это возможно!

Фернандо всё ещё не кричал, но отчаянное рычание вырвалось из его горла, когда его внимание привлёк телевизор, на экране которого до сих пор крутился музыкальный канал.

The Foo Fighters горланили Monkey Wrench*. Ну конечно. Подходит идеально.

Фернандо выкрутил громкость, насколько позволяли гостиничные ограничения, и бросился на кровать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и вцепившись в простыни.

Опять всё то же самое. Он один, хандрит и дуется сам на себя, сам себя жалеет и ненавидит свою жизнь.

В дверь постучали.

Фернандо тут же вскочил и ринулся к двери, рывком открыл ее... только чтобы убедиться, что коридор пуст.

Отлично. Мозг с ним шутки шутит. Он разочарованно фыркнул. Опять же, чего он ждал?

Песня кончилась, но следующая была не хуже. Она подходила настроению Фернандо, так что он не стал переключать канал и вернулся на кровать, закрыл лицо и закричал в мягкую белую ткань, что милостиво поглотила его крик.

Снова стук в дверь.

На этот раз Фернандо реагировал гораздо медленнее.

Стук продолжался.

Он нерешительно встал. Сердце забилось чаще, ускоряясь, чем ближе он подходил к двери, надеясь, что теперь коридор не будет пустым.

Дрожащей рукой он нажал на задвижку и две секунды спустя его втолкнули обратно и натуральным образом завалили на кровать; где-то на грани слышимости щёлкнула, закрываясь, дверь.

\- На хуй свадьбу! - воскликнул Сауль, разрывая пылкий поцелуй только для того, чтобы тут же наброситься на него с новой силой.

Ошеломленный Фернандо отвечал без колебаний, водя руками по всему телу Сауля.

Тяжело дыша, они расцепились.

\- Мне нужен ты, Фернандо! Только ты. Никогда не было никого другого!

Искра в глазах Сауля зажгла Фернандо и дальше он действовал совершенно на автопилоте.

Между поцелуями, срывая с них обоих одежду, ему удалось выдавить "И тя мне нужен. Так хочу тебя!", стараясь заполучить как можно больше контакта кожа-к-коже, погладить и схватить всё и сразу.

\- Возьми меня! - простонал Сауль, и Фернандо едва не кончил прямо здесь и сейчас, не успев выполнить его желание. 

Они поменялись местами, он торопливо и быстро подготовил Сауля, прежде чем войти одним движением, слишком отчаявшись, зайдя слишком далеко, чтобы что-то помнить об осторожности.

Было жёстко, грубо и потно.

Как и ожидалось, долго Фернандо не продержался, и Сауль кончил вместе с ним.

Слегка отдышавшись, успокоенный Фернандо закинул руку на Сауля и привлёк его к себе. 

\- Я люблю тебя.

Так они и заснули.

Фернандо вздрогнул и проснулся от настойчивого, раздражающего стука.

Он медленно поморгал и потянулся, только чтобы обнаружить, что место рядом с ним в постели пустое и холодное, хотя запах Сауля всё еще оставался на простынях.

Он приподнял одеяло и недоумённо осмотрел себя, обнаружив, что всё ещё одет в ту же футболку и трикотажные штаны, что и вчера; мокрое пятно между ног напоминало о чересчур ярком сне.

\- Какого, блять, хера?!

Фернандо нахмурился, глядя в телевизор, который до сих пор был включён и передавал какую-то отвратительную - на его вкус - бодрую утреннюю музычку.

В дверь продолжали барабанить, этот звук его и разбудил, понял он.

На этот раз ему было просто страшно открывать дверь. Слишком беспокоил его недавний сон. Такой, чёрт побери, реальный. Ну, пятно на штанах настоящее точно...

Кто там за дверью? Он и надеяться не смел, что это Сауль. Разочарование больно обожгло, ещё до того, как он выяснил, он ли это.

Можно, конечно, вообще не отвечать; впрочем...

Он всё-таки открыл дверь. Его лицо вытянулось, когда он увидел, кто там.

\- Ты одет? - шутливо спросил Антуан, прикрывая глаза рукой.

\- Что тебе надо?

Антуан опустил руку и взглянул на него серьёзно.

\- Я ищу Сауля, в номере его нет. Я решил, что он должен быть у тебя.

\- Ну, здесь его нет, - ответил Фернандо с каменным лицом и захлопнул дверь.

Через мгновение он понял, что это перебор, и снова открыл ее.

\- Почему ты так подумал?

Антуан, оставшийся на месте, не меняя позы и выражения лица, пожал плечами.

\- Ну, последнее, что я знаю - он собирался отнести тебе ужин, тогда я и подумал...

\- С ним всё в порядке? - Фернандо начал беспокоиться.

\- Я надеялся, что ты мне скажешь; очевидно, я ошибся? 

\- Чёрт возьми.

То, что Сауль не вернулся в свой номер - определенно нехороший знак, так теперь его и не найти...

Телефон Антуана зажужжал, заставив Фернандо поднять взгляд.

\- Ох, слава богу, Ян нашел его.

\- Где он?

Антуан перечитал сообщение.

\- Видимо, он остался у Диего - тот поймал его, когда он бродил ночью по отелю, - сообщил француз.

\- У Чоло? - сердце Фернандо провалилось куда-то в желудок.

\- У Година, придурок!

\- О, - облегчённо выдохнул он.

\- Что я говорил небе насчёт "не играть с ним"? - Антуан снова посерьёзнел.

\- Что? Я не... Это не твоё дело!

И он второй раз хлопнул дверью перед носом одноклубника.

В этот самый момент Фернандо принял решение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *https://youtu.be/I7rCNiiNPxA


	23. Преодоление фобий

_Июнь 2018._

Сауля всё ещё штормило от выигрыша в Лиге Европы, когда он получил вызов в сборную. Играть в кубке мира, в основе - мечта каждого футболиста. Счастье и гордость распирали его от этой новости. Пока до него не дошло, что это также означает проводить больше времени с Серхио. Раз уж так вышло, что тот - капитан la selección, идея избегать его была невыполнимой и бесполезной. 

К удивлению Сауля, неловких моментов не было вовсе. Они общались строго на профессиональные темы и не больше необходимого. Однако он чувствовал непрерывное наблюдение со стороны капитана. Так или иначе. Ну, или просто стал параноиком. Сауль решил не зацикливаться на этом и сосредоточился на работе, и был, пожалуй, вполне удовлетворен своим выступлением, хотя в целом для команды этот чемпионат хотелось поскорее забыть.

Он задумывался, смотрит ли их Фернандо. Спросить об этом Серхио он не посмел. Но конечно же, тот смотрел. Даже, может, немного гордился им.

_Сентябрь 2018_

Когда Сауль получил следующий вызов, он снова почувствовал, что ему оказана честь. На этот раз он не стал терять время на беспокойство, что Серхио будет там, будет его капитаном. 

Был вечер чудесного тёплого дня. Сауль валялся в шезлонге на террасе и дремал, когда заметил высокую фигуру, плюхнувшуюся в кресло рядом с ним.

Хотя незваный сосед не произнес ни слова, Сауль сразу угадал, кто это. Стараясь побороть неловкость, он раздумывал, стоит ли заговорить первым, но Серхио его опередил.

\- Мне его не хватает.

Сауль решил никак не реагировать на это заявление и просто наслаждался закатом.

\- А ты скучаешь по нему?

Тут уже пришлось молча взглянуть на Серхио.

Можно было сказать с уверенностью, что его капитан знал ответ - судя по боли, что была написана на его лице.

Еще через мгновение тишины Серхио перегнулся через подлокотник и нерешительно коснулся предплечья Сауля.

Сауль напрягся от неожиданного, незнакомого чувства. Однако через некоторое время он позволил себе расслабиться, а Серхио осмелел, ласка стала более интенсивной. Было... и правда приятно.

Серхио стал водить пальцами по линиям татуировок, с интересом изучая рисунки.

Сауль закрыл глаза и наслаждался прикосновениями. Уже слишком давно никто не проявлял к нему такого внимания. Всего лишь поглаживание по руке, но в этот момент оно казалось таким интимным, таким глубоким. А потом в голове замелькали картинки предыдущего их совместного опыта. Сауль почувствовал, что они как-то связаны, соединены общим чувством тоски по Фернандо, которое накрыло его с новой силой. Настолько, что реакции собственного тела застали его врасплох.

\- Что ты делаешь? - рявкнул он и отдернул руку.

\- Пытаюсь быть хорошим капитаном, - спокойно ответил Серхио.

\- Прекрати!

\- Что прекратить?

\- Пытаться соблазнить меня, - резко ответил Сауль, краснея.

\- Я бы никогда.

\- Просто перестань, ладно? - повторил он в слабой попытке скрыть энтузиазм своего члена насчет внимания к телу, которого ему не хватало так долго.

\- Эй, это не у меня стояк от того, что просто по руке погладили.

\- Ох, заткнись, капи!

Оба засмеялись, когда Сауль закрыл раскрасневшееся лицо свободной рукой; вся эта ситуация его ужасно смущала.

\- Я что хочу сказать, - Серхио усмехнулся ему, и Сауль тут же почувствовал себя чуточку лучше, - честное слово, Сауль, если я могу помочь тебе с чем нибудь... ну, понимаешь... заходи ко мне в номер когда угодно. Я знаю, как это бывает тяжко. Для тебя, может, и еще хуже. Боже, только представь... ладно, теперь мне лучше заткнуться. Не обращай на меня внимания. Я пойду обратно внутрь, пожалуй.

Серхио встал, теперь и сам слегка смущенный, и тронул Сауля за плечо.

\- Хотя я серьезно. Это не обязательно должно быть... ну... Просто если тебе захочется компании. Обещаю держать руки при себе. - Он подмигнул Саулю и ушел.

Какого черта. Сауль недоверчиво покачал головой, но странность этой ситуации тем не менее вызвала у него улыбку, и та никак не хотела пропадать с губ.

Позже, в своём номере, пытаясь заснуть, Сауль поймал себя на том, что раздумывает, не принять ли предложение Серхио. Он что, правда хочет проводить время со своим "соперником"? Правда хочет, чтобы тот его пожалел? Конечно, Серхио и самому одиноко, но они с Фернандо всё ещё вместе. А у Сауля есть Аурелия. О которой он ничего не слышал уже два дня.

\- А, бля, какого хера! 

В итоге он наорал сам на себя и решил - нахуй достоинство. Встав и быстро пригладив волосы в зеркале, он вышел в коридор и решительно зашагал к номеру своего капитана.

И вот он стоит перед дверью, за которой живёт Серхио Рамос, и размышляет, снова и снова взвешивая варианты. Внутри может произойти буквально все что угодно. Это он прекрасно осознавал. Не то чтобы он искал возможности потрахаться или что-то вроде того. Честно. Но быть рядом с Серхио... казалось, это каким-то образом приближает его и к Нандо. Глупо, конечно. Но что ему ещё остается?

Сауль сделал движение к двери, намереваясь постучать, и тут же завопил от увиденного. Отпрыгнув к противоположной стене, он осел на пол, прижавшись к ней спиной как можно крепче. В шоке, он не мог пошевельнуться. Сердце частило, горло сжалось, лёгкие будто свело и он чувствовал, что задыхается.

_Дыши_, думал он, _дыши. Успокойся. Всё хорошо. Ты справишься._ По лбу катились капли пота. Дверь, на которую он до сих пор таращился, открылась, и изумленный Серхио высунул голову.

\- Эй, Сауль, ты в порядке? - спросил он озабоченно, глядя на него, сидящего на полу.

Сауль лишь указал трясущимся пальцем в направлении двери, где пробудилось зло.

Серхио обернулся посмотреть, куда он указывает, но ничего не увидел. Он подошел к Саулю и протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь встать, но тот не двигался.

\- П... п... паук, - наконец выговорил тот, заикаясь.

Серхио снова обернулся, не веря своим ушам.

\- Что? Где?

На этот раз он заметил небольшого паука, мирно сидевшего на дверной раме.

Так вот что превратило полузащитника его сборной в дрожащую кучу на полу.

Серхио пришлось скрыть усмешку, прежде чем снова повернуться к Саулю. Он понимал, что смеяться сейчас будет совершенно неправильно. Придется справляться как можно менее эффектно.

\- Так, ладно, я сейчас уберу его и тогда ты сможешь спокойно войти. Если ты собирался сделать именно это... ну как? - предложил Серхио.

\- Можешь убить его? Пожалуйста? - Сауль наконец обрел дар речи, теперь, когда есть кому решить вопрос.

Серхио без лишних вопросов так и сделал. Он слышал о людях с арахнофобией, но не предполагал, что близко знаком с одним из них. Внезапно у него появилось так много вопросов, которые он всё же решил отложить на потом. Если вообще когда-нибудь решится их задать. Парень явно пришёл по другому поводу и это требовало пристального внимания.

Он протянул руку, которую Сауль на этот раз с благодарностью принял, и, подняв с пола, отвёл гостя в свой номер, где усадил на кровать. Сауль был, кажется, еще немного в шоке, так что Серхио налил воды в стакан и принес ему.

Сауль чувствовал себя глупо, из-за того, что так повёл себя, но что ему было делать? Он не мог совладать с этим. Хорошо хоть что Серхио, к его радости, не стал приставать с неудобными вопросами, а вместо этого просто обхватил его теплыми руками и крепко обнял.

Господи, ему именно это и было нужно. Чтобы просто кто-то обнял. Понял его. Молча побыл рядом. Не из-за происшествия с пауком. Это уже неважно. Просто рядом. Чтобы стало тепло.

Внезапно к глазам подступили слёзы. Да что, блядь, с ним не так? Он играет за сборную своей страны. И пока что весьма неплохо справляется. Тренировка сегодня прошла отлично. У него есть девушка и он скоро женится на ней. Тогда почему же, чёрт возьми, он чувствует себя так одиноко, таким недовольным? Разве не должен он быть счастлив и благодарен?

Нежные пальцы вырвали его из раздумий, стирая со щёк слёзы, которых он даже не заметил. Стоило ему только решить, что сердце наконец успокоилось и дыхание вернулось в норму, неожиданный ласковый жест со стороны капитана ошеломил его снова. Возможно, прямо сейчас никто не способен понять его лучше, чем Серхио, и это так странно. Не кто-нибудь, а Серхио.

\- Я скучаю по нему. Да, чёрт побери, сил нет!

Он не мог больше сдерживаться. Слёзы полились потоком.

\- Я знаю, - мягко подтвердил Серхио, водя руками вверх-вниз по его спине, пытаясь успокоить. - Может, разуешься и ляжешь поудобнее? Я сделаю чай, и если хочешь поговорить, мы поговорим. Если не хочешь, могу просто молча рядом посидеть; думаю, у меня получится, - добавил он с улыбкой.

Сауль так и сделал - забрался под одеяло и смотрел, как Серхио ставит чайник.

Вцепившись изо всех сил в край одеяла, он натянул его до самого подбородка и, набравшись смелости, робко попросил:

\- Может, просто полежишь со мной?

\- Конечно.

Серхио отставил чайник, тоже залез под одеяло и улёгся рядом с Саулем, который свернулся калачиком на боку. Он колебался, не решаясь обнять и прижаться к нему. Не хотел излишне приставать. Так что просто погладил его опять по руке, не форсируя телесный контакт.

Сауль просто до смерти устал. Он поймал ладонь Серхио и переплёл их пальцы. Остановив движение руки, он старался успокоить дыхание, наслаждаясь приятной компанией.

Серхио придвинулся чуть поближе, пытаясь лечь поудобнее. Так они и лежали. В тишине. Через некоторое время Серхио понял, что Сауль, должно быть, заснул - дыхание стало ровным. Он осторожно забрал у него руку и покрутил занемевшей конечностью, чтобы восстановить кровоток.

Красивый он, подумал Серхио. И такая искренняя, любящая, заботливая душа - судя по тому, что он успел узнать о нём. Этот паренёк и правда заслуживает лучшего. Лучшего, чем прятаться за фальшивыми отношениями. Это уж точно. Понаблюдав за юношей ещё некоторое время, он выключил прикроватную лампу и наконец сам заснул.

Его разбудило движение на кровати и тихий шорох. Он заметил, что Сауль вылез из постели, и уже собирался спросить, что это он делает, но промолчал, заметив с облегчением, что тот всего лишь пошел в ванную и вскоре вернулся в постель.

Серхио притворился спящим, но сон внезапно куда-то испарился. Мысли о том, как он мог бы помочь Саулю почувствовать себя лучше, что сделать, чтобы удержать его от ошибки, от женитьбы на ком-то, кого он не любит, не давали ему заснуть. Хотел бы он сказать, что это не его дело... но он обещал Фернандо присмотреть за Саулем, пока его нет. И дело не только в этом. Ему и самому правда нравился этот парень.

Фигура рядом на кровати снова привлекла его внимание - когда он заметил, что матрас под ними слегка вибрирует. До него не сразу дошло, что происходит, но потом он понял мгновенно. Он и сам постоянно так делал. Дрочил, чтобы заснуть. Чаще всего помогало.

Серхио обдумал, какие у него есть варианты. И всё же решился.

Сауль вздрогнул, когда ладонь, пробравшаяся под его одеяло, внезапно легла ему на задницу. На секунду он забыл, как дышать.

Почувствовав, что эта рука, решительно преодолев разом и штаны и боксеры, скользнула меж ягодиц, он и вовсе замер.

\- Она тебе делает так?

Сауль ахнул.

\- Она вообще хоть что-нибудь с тобой делает? - Серхио принялся дразнить анус Сауля пальцами.

Ответа не последовало. Хотя участившееся дыхание стало достаточным ответом для Серхио.

Тогда он осмелел и потер с нажимом его вход.

Сауля снова разрывало между стремлением сдаться удовольствию и остаться ответственным и взрослым, которым он изо всех сил старался быть.

\- Серхио, пожалуйста.

\- Пожалуйста что? - ответствовал андалузец, чей член заинтересованно вздрогнул от звука собственного имени.

\- Пожалуйста, перестань.

Серхио тут же убрал руку. Хотя и был слегка разочарован.

Сауль тоже перестал делать то, что делал. Несколько мгновений спустя он решил, что должен объясниться с Серхио, повернулся и лёг на спину.

\- Мы не можем, ты же понимаешь...

Серхио больше всего хотел понять, что происходит в этой голове.

\- Тебе кажется, что так ты предаёшь её?

\- Дело не в этом.

\- Ты чувствуешь, что предаёшь его. Так ведь?

\- Серхио....

\- Что?

Сауль глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ты делаешь ему больно.

Серхио мысленно усмехнулся. Этот парень просто невероятен. Он мог бы начать сейчас обсуждение, с чего тот так решил. Что он знает? Похоже, Фернандо в какой-то момент рассказал Саулю о специфической природе их отношений. Однако он решил не поднимать эту тему. Не сейчас.

\- Ну, на самом деле я знаю, что он не имел бы ничего против.

Сауль промолчал.

\- Я не должен был тебе говорить, но Нандо просил меня присмотреть за тобой, пока его нет.

Сауль обиженно запыхтел. Сердце сжалось от этой мысли. Ну, отлично вообще. Фернандо сказал Серхио пожалеть его? Он понимал, что внимание Серхио ничего не значит - ладно. Но Нандо? Больно.

\- Нет, боже, мальчик, ты неправильно понял. Не в _этом смысле_ присмотреть. Просто не терять тебя из виду. Прости, прозвучало, должно быть, ужасно. Всё не так! Совсем. Вообще.

Серхио путался в словах, стараясь сгладить первую неловкую формулировку. Нашарив левую руку Сауля, он испытал облегчение, когда тот не оттолкнул его.

\- Сауль, ему не всё равно. Ты много значишь для него. Очень. И я знаю, что он всё ещё много значит для тебя. Больше, чем ты готов признать передо мной, - Серхио погладил подушечкой большого пальца то место на коже, где - он знал - была спрятана маленькая татуировка FT9. - Это всё, что я хотел сказать. И я уважаю твое решение, раз ты не хочешь, чтобы я к тебе так прикасался. Но ты заслуживаешь настоящей жизни. Не запрещай себе немного забавы. Не обязательно со мной. Я понимаю, что ты предпочёл бы другой вариант.

Сауль хотел послать Серхио. Далеко и надолго. Чтобы он, блядь, занимался своими делами и оставил его в покое. Но его уже тошнило от этой борьбы. Он пиздец как устал жить в отрицании, притворяться, что счастлив с девушкой, которую почти не видел и, честно говоря, и видеть-то не хотел сверх необходимого, потому что она лишь напоминала ему постоянно о том, чего у него нет. А перед Серхио и так не надо притворяться. Он давно видел его насквозь и знал слишком много. Всегда, с самого начала знал.

\- Блять, Серхио, я... я просто..., - Сауль не смог сдержать всхлип, - я чувствую себя идиотом!

\- Нет! Не надо, - Серхио наконец привлёк его к себе. - Ненавижу такие признания, но я понимаю, что Нандо чувствует к тебе и почему. Ты чудесный человек и по какой-то безумной причине я тоже начал привязываться к тебе.

После первого шока Саулю удалось слегка хихикнуть, нетерпеливо смахивая дурацкие слёзы.

\- Спасибо, - шепнул он, и Серхио легонько чмокнул его в макушку, улыбаясь про себя. Было одновременно горько и радостно. Сауль довольно быстро умудрился снова заснуть, Серхио же тем временем пытался разобраться в своих мыслях, которые табунами носились в голове и не давали ему спать почти до самого утра.

Безумие какое-то, а не разговор. Для полуночи самое то.


	24. Поездка в дом с привидениями

_Октябрь 2018_

Сауль и сам не понял, как так вышло, что он сидел в частном самолёте, а самолёт летел в Японию, и всё это в разгар сезона. Еще он до сих пор не мог поверить, что ему удалось убедить Симеоне дать ему три выходных. Ну да, у него всё равно были проблемы с правым бедром, но обычно это всего лишь означало тренировку по индивидуальной программе и физиотерапию. Много физиотерапии.

_Экстренный случай! Ситуация критическая! _ Слова Серхио до сих пор звенели в его ушах.

Как странно - лететь совсем одному. В самолетах, как правило, рядом были одноклубники. Снаружи было темно, как и должно быть в три часа ночи (по его внутреннему ощущению, хотя сколько было времени сейчас на самом деле, где бы он сейчас не находился - он не знал), но волнение не давало ему спать. К моменту приземления он превратится в развалину. Это он понимал.

_Ему приходилось делиться мной многие годы. Теперь я готов пойти на компромисс._

Разговор с Серхио прокручивался в голове снова и снова.

_Он заслуживает счастья. И ему необходима передышка, слишком у нас запуталось всё. С тобой ему будет хорошо. И наоборот. Даже ещё лучше. Я уверен._

Сауль так до сих пор и не верил в успех плана Серхио, справедливо полагая, что ничего хорошего не выйдет. Просто не надо было приезжать, когда Серхио позвонил ему после той паршивой игры Реала с Леванте.

Он понимал, что это может означать только проблемы.

Но в последние недели Серхио здорово помог ему. Не то чтобы они много тусовались вместе. Для этого оба были слишком заняты, в клубах и прочими делами; расписание было плотным. Однако Серхио всё же убедил его почти на терапию, избавиться от фобии. Что было... весьма тактично, решил Сауль. С тех пор ему стало несоизмеримо легче. Фобия оказалась не такой уж тяжелой, так что потребовалось всего пара недель и несколько сессий с психологом, чтобы 'исцелить' его. Ему стоило сделать это гораздо раньше, но он вполне адаптировался и неплохо справлялся, разработав несколько стратегий. И всё же он был очень благодарен Серхио за его усилия, потому что теперь было гораздо проще. Ну, понятно, что не всё, но всё, что связано с нахождением на природе, с подвалами, чердаками и...

Если бы ему удалось поспать хоть немного. Пару часов или несколько минут. Мысли убивали его.

Что он скажет Фернандо? Пустит ли тот его на порог? Может, его вообще не будет дома. Боже, все пойдет наперекосяк. Чертов план Серхио вообще не продуман.

Он должен был отказаться, пока ещё был шанс. В довершение всего Серхио рассказал ему о своем внезапном визите в Ливерпуль много лет назад, что больше говорило _против _этой затеи, чем _за_, но в итоге он как-то оказался в этом самолёте. Ну, в отличие от тогдашнего Серхио, он хотя бы забронировал себе отель. Потому что не считал себя таким уж удачливым сукиным сыном.

* * *

Внезапный приступ тошноты поднял Фернандо с пола и заставил ринуться в ванную. Успел как раз вовремя. Успокоившись немного, он попытался обдумать, что делать с невыносимым чувством, оставшимся где-то глубоко внутри. В желудке. Или, может, в сердце? Что он обычно делал?

Прятаться под одеялом - не вариант. Это другое. Некий совершенно новый уровень. Тренировка? Тоже как-то не так. Выпить? Ну... Может, это как раз тот самый случай, когда первый раз в жизни можно попытаться утопить свои беды в алкоголе. Другие постоянно так делают. Так что...

Фернандо пошарил в холодильнике и шкафах. Класс, у него дома нет ни капли спиртного, даже пива нет.

Он подумал, кому бы позвонить, кто может захотеть пойти выпить с ним. Честно говоря, он не ожидал, что хоть кто-нибудь согласится. Жоан вообще не пьет, японцы - только в межсезонье. Он всё же позвонил Му. Стоило попытаться. Он хотя бы не будет один. Компания не повредит, с выпивкой или без.

После звонка по телефону и душа Фернандо обнаружил себя в модном баре, сидящим за стойкой рядом с Му, болтая обо всём и ни о чём.

\- В Фукуоке есть дом с привидениями, тебе надо туда съездить!

\- Фуууу, да ты издеваешься? У них наверняка там самые ужасные чудища на планете. Ни за что! - отшутился Фернандо, совершенно сёрьезно так считая.

\- О каких чудищах мы говорим? - хитро уточнил Му.

\- Ох, нет, не скажу.

\- Да ладно! Зомби? Скелеты? Мумии? Пауки? - гадал его одноклубник.

\- Пффф... Чего в них такого страшного? - засмеялся Фернандо. - Хотя погоди, я знаю кое-кого, кто боится пауков.

\- Отлично. Вези её туда!

\- Везти её...? Это... - Фернандо оборвал сам себя, прежде чем выболтать что-нибудь, о чём потом пожалеет. - Зачем это?

\- Затем, что ты покраснел.

\- Я что? Да нет же!

\- Да да! Кто это?

Фернандо пытался вернуть самообладание.

\- И этого я тоже не скажу.

\- Очень плохо.

\- Вот ты мне скажи, зачем везти кого-то, в кого влюблён, в дом с привидениями? - вопросил Фернандо растерянно.

\- Отвечу, если скажешь мне, кто это.

Му замахал руками в сторону бармена, и через пару секунд перед ними появились две стопки.

Фернандо осмотрел их с подозрением. \- Это что?

\- Сыворотка правды, - ухмыльнулся Му.

\- Тогда мне лучше не пить.

\- Давай. Ты сам позвал меня выпить, - Му с усмешкой толкнул его в плечо.

\- Ладно, - сдался Фернандо, поднимая стакан.

\- Кампай!

\- Кампай!

* * *

Заселившись в отель и немного успокоившись, Сауль набрался смелости вызвать такси и поехал по адресу, который ему дал Серхио.

Как и предполагалось, он был в полном изнеможении, но при этом слишком нервничал и тревожился, что будет, так что не поспал и десяти минут без перерыва. 

Хуже всего в предстоящей встрече с Нандо были не осточертевшие бабочки в животе, но тот факт, что Сауль понятия не имел, что тому наговорил Серхио. Так что он даже предполагать не мог, в каком состоянии обнаружит его.

Сауль позвонил в звонок, возле которого было единственное знакомое имя, и молился одновременно чтобы дверь скорее открылась и чтобы не открывалась вовсе.

Дверь оставалась закрытой.

Часто колотящееся сердце и дрожащие пальцы, потянувшиеся к звонку, выдавали, что ему нелегко собраться с духом для следующей попытки. 

В этот момент он услышал движение за спиной.

Повернуться ему удалось как раз вовремя, чтобы взглянуть прямо в недоверчивые знакомые глаза. Сауль застыл на месте. Фернандо тоже замер. А потом он начал смеяться, смеяться изо всех сил. Сауль понятия не имел, что происходит.

\- Ха-ха-ха-ха, отлично, теперь у меня ещё и галлюцинации. Последний шот был явно лишний, - проворчал он, выуживая из кармана ключи и пытаясь не потерять равновесие. - Простите, сэр, не могли бы вы...

\- Фернандо?! - Саулю наконец удалось совладать с голосом. - Ты в порядке?

Это заставило Фернандо остановиться и снова взглянуть на юношу.

\- Сауль?!

\- Ох, слава богу, ты меня узнал, значит всё не так плохо.

Фернандо хихикнул и чуть не упал, но Сауль успел подхватить его. Фернандо едва не раздавил его в объятиях, постоянно переспрашивая "Ты настоящий? Ты правда здесь?!", но Саулю было плевать. Он не мог поверить, что нашёл его так быстро, а меньше всего мог представить, что сразу окажется в его объятиях. Боже, как ему этого не хватало. Как ему не хватало _его_.

По запаху и косым глазам Фернандо Сауль тут же понял, что тот много выпил. Чего, насколько ему было известно, раньше не делал никогда. Господи, чего же такого ему сказал Серхио, что он в таком отчаянии? Несмотря на безумное беспокойство, Сауль ничего не мог поделать - он был счастлив обнимать Нандо снова, и теперь сможет о нём позаботиться. 

\- Ух ты, я так по тебе скучал, ты не представляешь, - невнятно промямлил Фернандо. - Заходи!

Сердце Сауля сделало неуверенное сальто при этих словах, хотя Фернандо в таком состоянии вряд ли стоило доверять.

Им удалось взобраться по лестнице на второй этаж; Сауль был впечатлен просторностью квартиры, оказавшейся довольно уютной. Снаружи здание выглядело не так привлекательно.

\- Я бы предложил тебе чего-нибудь выпить, но сначала мне надо поспать. Мне не очень хорошо, честно говоря, но чувствуй себя как дома. Я только схожу...

Сауль лишь проводил его взглядом, когда Фернандо прижал руки ко рту и бегом кинулся в ванную.

Раздававшиеся оттуда звуки не скрывали, что Нандо явно очень плохо. За одно это Сауль готов был оторвать Серхио голову. Услышав, что в ванной уже некоторое время тихо, он рискнул зайти. Дверь всё равно была открыта.

То, что он нашел на холодных плитках пола, было воплощенным страданием, свернувшимся в клубок. Всё ещё весьма милый клубок, надо признать. Черт побери, Серхио просто убить мало.

Сауль решил не будить Фернандо (как будто это было вообще возможно), вместо этого он заключил, что лучше всего будет перетащить его на кровать. Он раздел его до футболки и белья, лишь слегка засомневавшись в своих действиях по дороге; но, с другой стороны, всё это он уже видел, так что решил, что всё в порядке. Умудрившись без потерь уложить Фернандо в постель, он был ошеломлен навалившейся усталостью. Он подумал было лечь на диване - но что если Фернандо снова станет плохо? Лучше быть поближе. Не напрасно же он проделал этот адский путь, верно?

Сауль нашел на кухне ведро, плеснул туда воды и поставил рядом с кроватью. Просто на всякий случай. Никогда не знаешь, к чему стоит быть готовым.

Закончив, он разделся, осторожно забрался в кровать и улёгся рядом с Фернандо. Слушая его негромкое похрапывание, он и не заметил, как провалился в глубокий сон.

* * *

Фернандо проснулся с жуткой головной болью, пульсировавшей в висках. Проклятье, что происходит? Картины прошлой ночи замелькали в памяти. Мгновенно снова навалилась тошнота. Кусочки постепенно складывались вместе. Звонок от Серхио, разрыв, попойка с Му,... Му. Ох. Ох, ох, он не помнил, как разделся и оказался в постели. Фернандо вздрогнул, сон тут же слетел с него, и он с ужасом уставился на фигуру рядом. Нет, нет, нет, господи, боже, пожалуйста, нет... Он осторожно приподнял одеяло и едва не закричал.

Какого чёрта _он _здесь делает? Это что, всё ещё сон? Да, кажется, он думал, что ему снился Сауль. Он встретил его на пороге, они обнялись, он пригласил его в дом. Ему это и раньше снилось, сотни раз, так что он решил, что до сих пор спит и видит сон. Но головная боль и тошнота казались такими настоящими...

Фигура зашевелилась.

Сауль медленно поморгал, открывая глаза, и увидел, что Фернандо таращится на него со смесью ужаса и недоверия.

\- Доброе утро. Как ты себя чувствуешь? - хрипловатым со сна голосом спросил Сауль.

\- Как будто по моей голове прошёл товарный поезд, - проворчал Фернандо, потёр глаза и схватился за лоб. - Я сплю?

Сауль приподнялся и сел, он уже совершенно проснулся. Протянув руку, он ущипнул Фернандо за щёку.

\- Ой!

\- Похоже, что нет. И я тоже.

\- Господи боже ты мой, - покачал головой Фернандо, - Я не верю, всё это так... так...

\- Нереально?

\- Ага. Нереально, - он повернулся к Саулю. - Я хоть поздоровался нормально?

\- Ну...

Прежде чем Сауль успел ответить, Фернандо набросился на нежданного гостя, чуть не раздавив в сокрушающих объятиях.

\- Добро пожаловать в Японию, - ляпнул он, и тут слёзы потекли по щекам. Слёзы радости и боли одновременно. Сауль всё понимал.

\- Мне нужно знать, зачем ты здесь? - спросил Фернандо, пытаясь подавить рыдания.

Сауль лишь криво улыбнулся в ответ, - они оба прекрасно знали, кто был всему причиной.

\- Нандо, клянусь, я понятия не имею, что он тебе наговорил, но если учесть, что ты напился...

Фернандо явно напрягся и перебил:

\- Так ты не знаешь?

Сауль ещё больше забеспокоился, только теперь заметив, насколько больным выглядел Фернандо, сколько страдания было в его тёмных глазах; и ему самому стало невыносимо больно, от того, что он видит Фернандо таким.

\- Нет. Что у вас произошло? Что он сказал?

\- Можно, пожалуйста, не сейчас? Я лучше в душ схожу. Воняю, наверное, ужасно. Давай я потом приготовлю нам завтрак и сходим куда-нибудь вместе? В смысле, ты же не каждый день в Японии, - Фернандо заставил себя улыбнуться.

\- Звучит неплохо, - согласился Сауль, наблюдая, как Нандо свесил ноги с кровати, шепотом проклиная головную боль.

Вскоре он тоже встал и по дороге на кухню вздохнул над своим отражением в большом зеркале в холле - выглядел он не очень.

А вид из окна не так уж и плох, думал Сауль. Много серых и коричневых зданий, но и зелени тоже много, деревья, небольшой парк, и небо дружелюбно-голубое, возможно поэтому всё и выглядит приятнее.

Интересно, каково просыпаться и видеть эту картину каждый день? Каково, когда небо не такое синее? Он вспомнил слова Серхио; Фернандо рассказывал ему, что с его приезда постоянно идёт дождь.

Сауль хотел сделать что-нибудь полезное, пока ждёт Фернандо, что-то, что поможет им обоим с усталостью и головной болью. Разобравшись с новомодной кофемашиной, он сделал два эспрессо и выжал туда лимон.

\- О, как раз вовремя. Вот, выпей! - он протянул Фернандо маленькую чашку.

Фернандо осмотрел ее с подозрением и вспомнил вчерашнюю сцену, с той только разницей, что там был не кофе. 

Воспоминание заставило его нахмуриться, а головная боль тут же напомнила, почему он никогда не пьёт.

\- Спасибо, - он взял чашку, достал из шкафа сковородку и полез в холодильник за яйцами.

\- Ну так как прошло твое путешествие? - Фернандо старался звучать непринужденно, взбивая яйца.

\- Нормально. Честно говоря, бывали у меня полёты и лучше, - Сауль слегка улыбнулся. - Чем ты предлагаешь заняться сегодня?

Фернандо успел поймать его улыбку, и она была заразительна, как всегда. Он почувствовал, как она распространяется и на его лицо. Еще пару минут назад ему вовсе не хотелось улыбаться. Но это зрелище - Сауль в его кухне, одетый лишь в футболку и боксеры, с взъерошенными со сна волосами, прихлебывающий эспрессо, такой домашний, словно и не было такого, что они не виделись и не говорили друг с другом четыре месяца, - всё это вернуло обратно те самые чувства, с которыми он так и не справился. Не в первый раз их отношения прерывались таким образом. Дрожь прошла по телу, когда он вспомнил, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз...

Фернандо откашлялся.

\- Эмммм... дай подумать..., - он размешал яйца в сковородке, - На самом деле, у меня была идея, но я не уверен, что тебе понравится. Может, просто поедем на море?

\- Да ладно, выкладывай!

\- Ну, один из моих коллег посоветовал мне съездить туда... Это дом с привидениями, он сказал, что я должен поехать, но там возможно будут такие маленькие существа, к которым ты...

\- Прекрасно! Едем! - воскликнул Сауль как-то уж очень восторженно.

\- Но?

\- Я избавился от этого, - объяснил он, сияя.

Фернандо в шоке уставился на него.

\- Нандо! Яйца!

А, точно. Фернандо поспешил спасти остатки от превращения в угли.

\- Я пошёл на терапию. И теперь всё, - пояснил Сауль с гордостью.

\- Ух ты, это отличные новости, - осознавая, как это звучит, Фернандо не смог скрыть оттенок грусти в голосе. Он поспешно отвернулся, выкладывая завтрак на тарелки.

\- Нандо, что такое?

Возясь с кофеваркой, Нандо проворчал себе под нос:

\- Просто... Я понятия не имею, что происходит в твоей жизни. У меня нет времени даже новости Атлетико посмотреть, не говоря уже о матчах. Иногда удается посмотреть матчи Сер...

Следующий раздавшийся звук исходил от разбившейся кружки.

Проклятье! Сауль вскочил на ноги, чтобы помочь Нандо собрать осколки, пока он не поранился.

\- Прости, - голос Фернандо дрожал. - Наверно, я ещё не протрезвел.

Он взял новую кружку снова занялся кофе.

\- Нандо, что...

\- Так вот, дом с привидениями..., - поспешил сменить тему Фернандо, - если ты больше не боишься, хм, можно произнести вслух? - в ответ он получил кивок. - Ух ты, мне надо к этому привыкнуть. Так, если ты больше не боишься пауков, похоже, тогда тебе придётся спасать меня от... ну, там, других ужасных существ, - заключил Фернандо с улыбкой.

\- Ого, я совершенно забыл! Всё обойдется, я буду рядом, - ответил Сауль с усмешкой.

\- Я знаю. Есть еще спельтовый хлеб и авокадо, если хочешь, - предложил Фернандо, указывая лопаткой. На душе у него уже заметно полегчало.

* * * 

Им только что удалось живыми и здоровыми выбраться из комнаты с мумиями, как тут же, не давая им перевести дух, возникло новое облако тумана. 

Сауль рефлекторно схватил Фернандо за руку. Никаких пауков им пока не встретилось, и хотя он знал, что больше их не боится, легкая тошнота подступала к горлу и никак не оставляла его.

\- Ладно, ничего. Мы сможем, - попытался успокоить его Фернандо, хотя его собственное сердце колотилось как безумное. - Нам нужно найти выход с другой стороны, я так думаю. Давай, может, пойдем вдоль стены, пока не нашарим дверь? 

\- Хорошо. Ты первый, я за тобой.

Сауль так и не отпустил руку Фернандо, пока они крались вдоль стены, почти ничего не видя из-за плотного тумана и тусклого света.

Фернандо мысленно улыбнулся. Всё было в точности так, как объяснял ему Му. Он будет изображать храброго воина, впечатлит и утешит свою пассию. Ему самому было непонятно, это призраки заставляют его сердце сходить с ума, или то доверие, что проявил к нему Сауль в этом необычном приключении.

\- Блядь, мы, кажется, опять у входа, - констатировал Фернандо.

\- Там! - Сауль крепче стиснул руку Фернандо и указал на тень, возникшую в тумане.

Скрежещущие звуки музыки ничуть не облегчали дело, но Фернандо был полон решимости защитить юношу любой ценой.

\- Если мы выберемся отсюда живыми, я...

Слова юноши прервал душераздирающий вопль Фернандо, который споткнулся о собственную ногу и повалился назад - прямо в руки Саулю, который бережно подхватил его.

Он тяжело дышал, сердце, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди - и Сауль, должно быть, это чувствовал, - на лбу выступил пот, все в нём говорило, что он перепуган до смерти.

\- Эй, эй, я здесь. Я здесь, все хорошо. Чшшш, - Сауль пытался его успокоить, крепко обнимая и поглаживая по голове.

Существо медленно приближалось к ним, злобная, безумная улыбка растекалась по мертвенно-белому лицу; Сауль мог лишь беспомощно смотреть.

\- Пошли! - Сауль снова схватил его за руку и, старательно обходя чудище стороной, потащил через комнату к тому месту, откуда появилась кудрявая рыжая башка.

\- Смотри! Люк!

Сауль открыл его, мимоходом удивившись, что тот не заперт. Боже, он так надеялся, что это не очередная ловушка и они смогут выбраться наконец, сбежать от того, что оказалось величайшим ужасом Фернандо и преследовало их прямо сейчас.

Фернандо был не в силах двинуться с места, сердце часто билось, он весь вспотел и отчаянно хотел выбраться из этого чертового дома прямо, блядь, сейчас. Но его парализовало.

Сауль дёрнул его за руку, помог добраться до лестницы и закрыл за ними люк, да еще и запер его, для уверенности, что теперь они спасены.

Оказавшись на твердой земле, Фернандо изо всех сил вцепился в Сауля.

\- Чшш, всё в порядке, - Сауль надежно держал его в объятиях, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. - Я же говорил, я буду там, если что-нибудь такое появится.

Фернандо всё никак не мог успокоиться и только всхлипывал, уткнувшись в ямку у шеи Сауля. Слава богу, никто их не видел. Его трясло, и уже не только от пережитого недавно, но и от всей этой запутанной ситуации, что снова навалилась на него и он понятия не имел, как выпутаться.

\- Черт, тут в Японии они и правда подняли такие штуки на совершенно новый уровень, верно? - произнес Сауль, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу, но всё еще покровительственно обнимая Фернандо.

\- Мы можем уехать отсюда? В смысле, прямо сейчас? После такой ночи, как вчера, как-то многовато получилось...

\- Конечно. Смотри, вон знак аварийного выхода, идём!

* * *

\- Я так рад, что ты меня спас. Ну и тряпка же я, стыдно просто, - говорил Фернандо со смешком, садясь в машину.

\- Не глупи! Представь, что это меня преследовал гигантский паук или что-то в этом роде. Да я бы просто сознание потерял, с терапией или без, - смеялся в ответ Сауль.

На сердце у Фернандо тут же потеплело. Он посмотрел прямо в прекрасные серые глаза своего попутчика, и внезапно вернувшееся томление накрыло его с новой силой. Чувство, которое, казалось, он преодолел. Надеялся, что удастся преодолеть, прервав все контакты и создав между ними непреодолимое расстояние, отвлекая себя новыми поворотами карьеры.

Кого он пытался обмануть?

Он знал, что Серхио прислал его. Как он и раньше это делал. Он понимал, что по собственной инициативе Сауль не приехал бы. Он был одновременно и благодарен Серхио за это, и всё же хотел надавать ему по морде за этот последний шаг. Он просто не понимал. Зачем?

\- Нандо? Нандо! - Сауль помахал рукой перед его лицом. - Что ты там задумал?

Фернандо встряхнулся, выходя из некоего подобия транса. Господи, надо взять себя в руки.

\- Тебе не кажется, что нам пора поговорить?, - мягко спросил Сауль.

Он только и мог, что покачать головой.

\- Чего бы ты хотел поесть? - вместо этого спросил Фернандо, выдавив улыбку.

Сауль вздохнул. Возможно, он улетит домой, так и не узнав, что на самом деле случилось. Но Серхио спрашивать он не хотел. Только послал ему короткую смс после прилёта, что нашёл Нандо.

\- Хмм, я знаю, прозвучит очень банально, но я бы попробовал настоящие суши, пока я здесь.

\- Отлично. Я знаю место неподалёку, - уверенно ответил Фернандо и завёл мотор.

* * *

Солнце садилось, лёгкий ветерок покачивал ветки деревьев. Фернандо сидел на камне и наблюдал за Саулем, который стоял у кромки прибоя и смотрел на океан. Присутствие верного друга и нежный шорох волн успокаивали измученный разум Фернандо.

Через некоторое время Сауль обернулся и Фернандо лишь восхищенно вздохнул, изумляясь красоте этого человека, чьи глаза идеально совпадали с цветом моря.

\- Япония прекрасна, - сообщил он и снова вернулся взглядом к набегающим волнам.

Фернандо встал и подошёл к Саулю. Он стоял прямо позади него и был уверен, что Сауль это понял по дыханию, что щекотало теперь его шею.

\- Какая жалость, что мне скоро уезжать.

\- В Японии есть еще столько всего, что я хотел бы показать тебе. Это действительно прекрасная страна. Просто в ней не хватает чего-то важного, - закончил Фернандо шёпотом и осмелился легонько поцеловать Сауля в шею.

\- Фер, - рыкнул тот, но склонил голову, чтобы облегчить ему доступ.

\- Когда ты должен ехать?

Фернандо нарочно весь день избегал этого вопроса. Он не хотел думать о том, как снова останется один, запутавшийся в отношениях и своих сумбурных, взбудораженных как никогда прежде чувствах.

\- Завтра утром.

Сауль почувствовал, как знакомые сильные руки обнимают его за талию; сердце билось уже где-то в горле, горячее дыхание касалось уха.

\- Проведи эту ночь со мной.


	25. Скандал

_Япония, октябрь 2018_

Они постояли на пляже ещё немного, пока солнце окончательно не село и алые, оранжевые и красные полосы не растворились в черноте ночи, сбрызнутой звёздами. Если бы сейчас был не октябрь, Фернандо, наверное, бросил бы Сауля на песок и занялся с ним любовью прямо здесь и сейчас, и только звёзды были бы свидетелями.

До дома ехали в тишине, приятной, но звенящей от напряжения; Фернандо едва сдерживался, чтобы не уронить Сауля на кровать, срывая с него одежду, как животное. Однако на этот раз он не хотел всё испортить.

Так что он взял его за руку и отвёл в спальню, усадил на кровать, включил настольную лампу. Чувствуя на себе его взгляд, Фернандо снял свитер и майку; правой рукой провёл по своей смуглой груди.

\- А ты?... - словно пробуя воду.

Сауль оторвал от него зачарованный взгляд и снял толстовку, поняв, что не получит того, чего так страстно жаждет, если не выразить своё согласие хоть как-нибудь.

Он ахнул, почувствовав, как руки Фернандо толкнули его в плечи, опрокидывая на постель. Вскоре эти руки оказались одновременно повсюду, лаская его тело, а затем к ним присоединились нежные губы, рассыпая бесчисленные поцелуи на каждый сантиметр открытой кожи.

Фернандо припал губами к длинной шее; руки Сауля бродили по его спине, от ощущений бросало в дрожь.

Стояк Сауля никого не удивил; жадный, жалобный стон слетел с его губ, когда их ширинки неожиданно потёрлись друг о друга.

Он представлял это в уме весь полёт в Японию, весь день в компании Фернандо, а больше всего - во время поездки в машине с пляжа домой. Именно тогда он решил: ему нужно, чтобы Фернандо был с ним честен, прежде чем что-нибудь между ними произойдёт. Он должен знать, что ему сказал Серхио, почему он так несчастен.

\- Нандо, - позвал Сауль, тяжело дыша, пока они не достигли точки невозврата.

Фернандо смущённо поднял взгляд. Разве он сделал что-то не так?

\- Нандо, - повторил Сауль, качая головой, - я не могу продолжать, пока ты наконец не скажешь мне, что случилось. Мне нужно, чтоб ты был со мной откровенен.

Вздохнув, Фернандо слез с него и лёг рядом. Сауль прав, он заслуживает знать. Фернандо сразу вспомнил их вечерний разговор в номере отеля, в ноябре прошлого года. И свой сон, после того как Сауль ушёл, хлопнув дверью. С тех пор - во снах - он тысячи раз говорил ему о своей любви. Самое время наконец-то собраться с духом и сказать правду.

\- Он меня бросил.

Конечно. Как же я раньше не догадался, подумал Сауль. Серхио знал, что он не станет спать с Фернандо без него, пока они вместе. Хитрый ублюдок. Так ранить Нандо.

\- Эй, посмотри на меня, - Фернандо взял лицо Сауля в ладони. - Ты не дешевая замена. Не временная мера. Не заместитель.

Сауль сморгнул навернувшиеся слёзы.

\- Я не хочу снова всё испортить. Мне давно стоило сказать это. Или наоборот, не стоило, потому что я знаю, что не имею права. Но ты хотел откровенности, и я тоже хочу. Больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Хочу сказать это громко и ясно, потому что я серьёзно. От всего сердца.

Фернандо сглотнул ком в горле и убедился, что полностью завладел вниманием Сауля.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Попытавшись прочесть реакцию в серых глазах, полных надежды, он получил её незамедлительно.

\- Докажи. Поцелуй меня!

Фернандо не надо было просить дважды. Его губы сомкнулись с губами Сауля - чистая магия. Чувства, ощущения - такие сильные. Когда их языки встретились... словно прекрасный финал истории о бесконечно сдерживаемом томлении наконец рассказан, и в мире воцарился покой, и нет никаких забот.

И было желание, была страсть, и любовь любовь любовь. Фернандо снова накрыл Сауля своим телом, лаская гладкую кожу, оставляя мурашки везде, где бы ни касались его пальцы; воздух обжигал, их возбуждение можно было трогать руками.

Фернандо прервал поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

\- Хочу сделать тебя моим.

Сауль встретил его взгляд, и когда заговорил, голос его звучал твёрдо.

\- Ты сделал меня своим... уже давно.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что...

\- Да.

\- Никто?

\- Никто.

Фернандо пришлось вцепиться зубами в свой кулак, чтобы не кончить на месте; он был возбуждён до предела истинным смыслом этого признания.

\- А как же твоя невеста?

\- Никак.

На мгновение повисла тишина, лишь неровное дыхание и пристальные взгляды глаза в глаза.

Потом словно щелкнул выключатель. Оба мгновенно избавились от остатков одежды, расшвыривая их по сторонам.

Фернандо бросился на Сауля, и тот приглашающе развёл ноги.

\- Я хотел романтику устроить, и не торопиться, и... Блядь! - вскрикнул Фернандо, когда ладонь Сауля скользнула между его ягодиц. - Но у меня даже презервативов нет и смазки, и если ты не перестанешь так меня дразнить...

Сауль оборвал его, схватив за пальцы и втянув их в рот; пососав и смочив как можно лучше, он выпустил их с непристойным чмоком и направил к своему анусу.

\- Просто поторопись!

Фернандо, не споря, протолкнул в него указательный палец, почти сразу добавив средний. Сауль сладко сжался от удовольствия, а ведь член Фернандо ещё и не приближался к его заднице. Он снова потянулся за поцелуем и опять - подлинная магия; дрожь пробежала по обоим телам.

\- Хватит, - шепнул он, когда поцелуй прервался, и заставил Фернандо встать над ним на колени. Убрав пальцы, Фернандо повиновался, сдвигаясь так, чтобы попасть членом в горячий требовательный рот.

Сауль повёл языком, смакуя знакомый вкус естественной смазки, прошёлся по всей длине Фернандо, и тот снова едва не кончил, прямо ему в рот.

\- Сауль, - предупредил он.

Однако Сауль решил, что ему слишком нравится такая власть - как он может заставить Фернандо потерять остатки самоконтроля одним лишь языком и губами. У них вся ночь впереди, чтобы наверстать, и продолжить дальше с того места, где их занесло.

От того, как Фернандо реагировал на его действия, собственные бёдра Сауля задёргались между обхвативших их сильных ног, и он сам был более чем близок к финалу - без всяких прикосновений.

Сауль открыл глаза и нашёл взглядом глаза Фернандо, только чтобы увидеть, как тот непроизвольно зажмурился; Фернандо запрокинул голову с долгим, громким стоном, проливаясь в горло Саулю, который жадно глотал, аккуратно стараясь не упустить ни капли.

Фернандо обрушился на него сверху, зажав оба члена между их телами; легчайшего давления оказалось достаточно, чтобы швырнуть Сауля за грань следом за ним, и его сперма размазалась по их животам. Оба задыхались от блаженного облегчения.

Слегка успокоившись, Фернандо снова поймал губы Сауля, ощутив свой вкус на его языке, который радостно приветствовал его после самого интимного момента, пережитого вместе.

Какое-то время казалось, что ничего, кроме них, не существует. Всё остальное не важно. Здесь и сейчас, в Японии, в постели Фернандо, они двое в буквально смысле слиплись, склеились, соединились, и это идеальное место на земле.

\- Пожалуйста, не засыпай, - выдохнул Сауль, пропуская волосы Фернандо сквозь пальцы, пока тот уютно устроился головой на его груди; вид у него был совершенно измученный и умиротворённый.

\- Не спать? Почему? У тебя планы? - усмешка тронула уголки губ Нандо. Он приподнял голову и увидел, что глаза Сауля искрятся надеждой.

\- Ладно, солнышко. Пойдем! - Фернандо скатился с Сауля, схватил его за руку и потащил в душ.

Сауль покраснел, услышав ласковое прозвище, но ему это невероятно польстило. В первый раз Нандо, его Нандо, назвал его по-другому, не просто Саулем. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

В следующий миг он обнаружил себя в объятиях Фернандо, тёплая вода текла по их разгорячённым телам. Фернандо вылил на ладонь гель для душа и аккуратно стал распределять по спине Сауля, нежно поворачивая, массируя в процессе шею и плечи.

Сауль всё ещё чувствовал себя словно во сне. То, что происходило сейчас, было, на самом деле, даже лучше секса. Неподдельная забота, ощущение любви в каждом движении, в том, как Нандо держал его, как ласкал; сколько эмоций сквозило в каждом крошечном прикосновении.

Он почувствовал лёгкие поцелуи на плечах, поднимающиеся вверх по шее, где они стали более интенсивными; руки принялись гладить его бока, прошлись по груди и животу и взялись за член - Сауль ответил нетерпеливым стоном.

Следующее, что он осознал - горячий твёрдый член Нандо прижался к его ягодицам, и дрожь прошла по всему телу, а ноги ослабели.

Сауль повернулся и упал на колени; приятно тёплая вода из душа всё ещё брызгала на них. Он посмотрел на Фернандо снизу вверх, желание было написано в его глазах, когда он жадно обхватил член Фернандо губами.

Фернандо несколько мгновений наслаждался ещё одним минетом, а потом одной рукой легонько потянул Сауля за волосы, останавливая, другой закрывая воду.

\- Неприятно?

\- Другие планы, помнишь?

Фернандо быстро вытер Сауля пушистым белым полотенцем, подтолкнул в сторону спальни и пошёл следом, оставляя за собой мокрые пятна.

Полотенце полетело в сторону и они снова оказались в постели; Фернандо навис над Саулем, прерывисто дыша. Притянув к себе, он поцеловал его.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Что всё в порядке? - Сауль должен был знать, прежде чем сделать последний шаг.

Фернандо взглянул на него, мысленно качая головой - какой он внимательный.

\- Я официально свободен, - заверил он и поймал губы Сауля в очередном поцелуе.

\- Ну, а я - нет, - парировал Сауль с лукавой улыбкой.

\- Я заставлю тебя забыть обо всём, только позволь мне!

Губы Фернандо с размаху врезались в губы Сауля, - новый поцелуй был страстным, головокружительным, заставляющим позабыть всё на свете. Он отстранился, чтобы протолкнуть ему в рот пальцы, а когда тот отпустил, поднёс их ко входу Сауля, подразнил и скользнул внутрь, чтобы подготовить его.

Оба тяжело дышали; Сауль крепко сжимал ягодицы Фернандо, притягивая его ближе. Он не мог больше ждать. Ему нужно почувствовать его. Сейчас.

Фернандо понял намёк и вытащил пальцы, чтобы заменить членом. Пройдясь пару раз ладонью по всей длине, он толкнулся внутрь, медленно, осторожно, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли.

Сауль поморщился, когда ощущения, которых ему так долго не хватало, вернулись к жизни из тщательно запрятанных воспоминаний о прошлом.

\- Ты в порядке?

Сауль кивнул. Да, было больно. Но это хорошая боль. Та, что приносит самые невероятные ощущения, и не хочется отпускать никогда.

Сантиметр за сантиметром Фернандо скользил глубже, растягивая Сауля до предела, и, оказавшись полностью внутри, сам не смог сдержать стон; он не отводил от Сауля глаз, чтобы быть уверенным - с ним всё хорошо. Он неуверенно замер, увидев, как слёзы текут по щекам Сауля; но прежде чем он успел что-нибудь сказать, получил недвусмысленный приказ двигаться.

Сауль обхватил Фернандо ногами, поймав его между бёдер, исследуя руками всё его тело.

Они легко нашли ритм, упиваясь сладостным ощущением интимности - им наконец-то удалось снова пережить это вместе. Наедине. Только вдвоём.

Тяжело дыша, Фернандо ускорился; Сауль же был зачарован красотой склонившегося над ним лица, с ним, сейчас, человек, которого он любит, всегда любил. Он не мог припомнить, сколько раз представлял себе именно эту картину. Эти пленительные, темно-карие, искренние глаза в окружении невероятных веснушек, влажные пряди волос, прилипшие ко лбу. Ничего прекраснее он и вообразить не мог.

Сауль вскрикнул от наслаждения, когда Фернандо задел его простату, и вскоре воздух наполнили ритмичные стоны.

\- Сильнее! Ещё! Пожалуйста, мне нужно..., - требовал Сауль между стонами.

\- Всё что захочешь, прелесть моя.

Фернандо склонился за быстрым поцелуем, навалился на грудь Сауля, зажав его член между их потными телами, и старался изо всех сил, давая ему то, что им обоим так нужно, именно так, как он хочет.

Сауль извивался под тяжестью Фернандо, разрываясь между стремлением избежать почти невыносимого возбуждения и необходимостью найти наконец сладостную разрядку. Он чувствовал, как жар поднимается из глубины, и крепче стиснул задницу Фернандо.

\- Кончи для меня, - прошептал Фернандо.

Этого оказалось достаточно, и с последним яростным рывком Сауль кончил, сжимаясь вокруг Фернандо, и его стон увлёк того за собой.

Вот и всё. Должно быть, это и есть рай. Только они вдвоём, снова слиплись воедино.

Блаженно вздыхая, медленно приходя в себя, Сауль наконец решил ответить на признание.

\- Я люблю...

Его прервал резкий и настойчивый стук в дверь, одновременно с непрерывным звонком.

\- Господи боже! - раздражённо воскликнул Фернандо.

\- Что происходит? - растерянно спросил Сауль, снова прижимаясь к Фернандо.

\- Кто бы ни посмел вламываться в такое время, я его...

\- Фернандо!!! - к стуку и звонкам добавился крик.

В другой день Фернандо проигнорировал бы вторжение или позвонил бы в охрану, но что-то внутри подсказывало ему, что всё не так просто. Да ещё и посреди ночи...

\- Прости, - он осторожно выскользнул, торопливо вытерся салфеткой и передал коробку Саулю. 

Прежде чем открыть дверь, он выудил из валявшихся на полу джинсов телефон, чтобы посмотреть время. Но вместо часов он увидел, что звонит его агент. Прежде чем он успел ответить, звонок ушёл на голосовую почту, и только тогда Фернандо увидел больше 20-ти пропущенных звонков, бесчисленное количество сообщений и прочих уведомлений.

Он перезвонил агенту.

\- Открой грёбаную дверь! - раздалось из телефона.

Он с беспокойством нахмурился и повернулся к Саулю.

\- Мой агент. Понятия не имею, что происходит, но если уж он собрался и пришёл посреди ночи, должно быть что-то важное. Останься пока здесь, не выходи, - сказал Фернандо, заворачиваясь в поднятое с пола полотенце.

Сауль вздохнул, разочарованный тем, что всё так внезапно закончилось, и, главное, упущенным шансом сказать Фернандо, что он тоже его любит. Вот что бывает, если выключать звук. С этой мыслью Сауль потянулся за своим телефоном и обнаружил, что Серхио завалил его сообщениями.

_Ты в порядке?_

_Нандо в порядке?_

_Позвони мне!_

_Пожалуйста, мне нужно знать, что у вас всё хорошо._

_У вас обоих._

_Пеееерееееезвооооооонииииии!!!!_

И ещё 12 пропущенных звонков.

Он тут же написал сообщение в ответ.

_Не понимаю, что происходит???_

Меньше чем через пять секунд пришёл ответ; в нём была ссылка и краткое _Мне так жаль._

Он ткнул в ссылку, с тревогой ожидая, пока загрузится страница.

Когда Фернандо открыл дверь, агент вломился внутрь, сверля Фернандо подозрительным взглядом, явно понимая, чем тот только что занимался.

\- Он здесь, да?

\- Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Ты...

\- Ему нужно уйти. Сейчас же.

\- Стоп! Спокойно! Объясни! Что случилось, что ты врываешься ко мне в квартиру посреди ночи?

Агент Фернандо перестал метаться по комнате и взглянул на него недоверчиво. Серьёзно?

\- Ты действительно ничего не знаешь? Когда ты последний раз проверял новости или соцсети?

Фернандо мгновенно затошнило, желудок неприятно сжался. Он покачал головой, боясь того, что сейчас услышит.

\- Ладно, полагаю, несколько часов назад. Давай я тебе покажу.

Взяв в руки телефон, он вытаращил глаза.

Первое, что он увидел - напечатанный жирным заголовок с его именем в сопровождении иероглифов, указывавших на то, что речь идет о его ориентации и "тайных отношениях". Картинка ниже говорила сама за себя. Это было фото его и Му в том баре. Он едва помнил тот момент; это и было лишь мгновение. Краткий миг, не имеющий никакого значения ни в одном из смыслов, что подразумевал заголовок.

На снимке Му обнимал его после неудачной попытки встать, когда он падал после пяти рюмок саке и одноклубник поймал его. И да, возможно, он поцеловал его в шею в благодарность за двойную поддержку той ночью. Может, это длилось на какую-то секунду дольше приличного. Но он же испанец, в таком состоянии он и подавно не задумывался над тонкостями японского этикета.

Он пролистал ниже и обнаружил ещё серию фотографий - гораздо хуже, при виде их сердце обожгло болью.

\- Нет! - воскликнул он.

В этот же момент то же самое подумал Сауль.

Нет.

Господи, боже милосердный, пожалуйста, НЕТ!

Этого не может быть. Он выпрыгнул из кровати и забегал кругами по спальне, стараясь не кричать. Ладно, успокойся. Для всего есть решение.

Это Фернандо, вне всяких сомнений. С ним. На пляже. В позе, которая... не оставляет места воображению.

Руки Фернандо вокруг его талии. На его груди. На его заднице.

Сауль в объятиях Фернандо. Открывает шею для поцелуя и получает его, в такой форме, что даже для испанцев это уже далеко за рамками выражения дружбы.

Интимный момент. 

Момент, который должен был принадлежать только им.

Фернандо потерял дар речи. Всё, о чём он мог думать прямо сейчас - как эта статья и фотографии повлияют на Сауля? Могут ли они разрушить его карьеру?

\- Я думал, что с этим дерьмом покончено! - раздраженно пропыхтел его агент.

\- Это... Это... Спасибо, кстати, что назвал мою личную жизнь дерьмом.

Фернандо надо было присесть. Как это могло случиться?! Он умудрялся скрывать свои отношения с Серхио годами. В Европе. Где они привлекали гораздо больше внимания, чем здесь. Конечно, время от времени возникали слухи, но они всегда находили способ справиться с ними.

Тем временем Сауль в панике набрал номер Серхио.

\- Сауль! Слава богу, ты...

\- Серхио! Блядь!

\- Эй...

\- Я знаю, сам говорил, что меня достало прятаться и всё такое, но это... это... - выпалил Сауль, едва дыша.

\- Успокойся, тише, тише. Пожалуйста. Где ты сейчас?

\- Успокойся? Успокоиться?! Я сейчас с ума сойду. Никто не должен знать, что я уезжал из страны! А тут это... катастрофа! - Сауль нервно вцепился в волосы.

\- Боже, что ж ты сказал своему тренеру? Неважно... Слушай, всё будет нормально. Ты с Нандо? - Серхио пытался успокоить Сауля, но понимал, что никакие слова сейчас не принесут облегчения.

\- Ааааагрх! Я просто... Просто не знаю, что делать! И дело не только во мне. Нандо! Клянусь, это конец...

\- Стоп!, - перебил его Серхио. - Это не первый раз, когда возникают такие слухи или статьи, ясно? Есть люди, которые могут помочь нам... сам разберешься. Сейчас мне надо, чтоб ты успокоился. Где Фернандо?

Сауль сделал глубокий вдох. Он мог лишь надеяться, что Серхио прав и всё только кажется хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Хотя сердце всё еще колотилось как безумное.

\- Говорит со своим агентом. Он пришел посреди ночи, чтобы сказать ему, что происходит. У нас телефоны были на беззвучном режиме, никто не заметил звонков и сообщений. Серхио, мне жаль насчёт...

\- Сауль! Шшшш. Всё в порядке, не сейчас. Ты ничего плохого не сделал. Такое случается. Раз уж на то пошло, это я должен извиняться. Первое фото уж точно на моей совести. А остальные... Посмотри ещё раз. Твоего лица не видно и, к счастью, одежда с длинным рукавом - татуировки закрыты. Всё, что видно - это мужчина примерно одного роста с Нандо, и явно не японец с первой фотографии.

Сауль посмотрел внимательнее. Серхио прав. Если не знать, что это он, не узнаешь. Лишь лицо Фернандо видно полностью. Одно это уже достаточно плохо.

\- Ты прав. Но, чёрт, Нандо!

Словно по заказу, в этот момент Фернандо вошел в спальню, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Сауль бросил телефон на кровать и ринулся к нему, чтобы крепко обнять, всхлипывая и повторяя "мне так жаль".

\- У нас десять минут, - сообщил Фернандо; значит, им придется расстаться раньше...

\- Сауль? Сауль? Когда ты вернёшься, я буду рядом, ясно? - раздался голос из позабытого телефона.

\- Это Серхио? - шепотом спросил Фернандо, чуть отстранясь.

Сауль лишь кивнул, выражение "мне так жаль" всё не сходило с его лица.

\- Хорошо.

\- Хорошо?

\- Да, хорошо, что тебе не придётся справляться с этим в одиночку, когда вернёшься. Я знаю, что он позаботится о тебе, и мне так спокойнее.

\- Но...

\- Никаких но. Знаю, звучит странно, и всё у нас слишком запуталось. Но в этом я ему доверяю. Он хочет как лучше, - объяснял Фернандо, ещё крепче обнимая Сауля. Честно говоря, он вообще не хотел снова его отпускать. Он сам во всём виноват. Надо было быть аккуратнее. В Японии он стал менее осторожным, даже беспечным. Теперь за это приходится платить. 

Сауль, не в силах сдержаться, заплакал. Как они оказались в этом кошмаре? Какую роль он сыграл? Стоит ли его винить? Он изо всех сил старался не вмешиваться, верно?

Некоторое время они молчали. Просто стояли, обнявшись, утешая друг друга в тишине, но в тоже время ощущая, как боль от неизбежного расставания растёт и растёт.

\- Ты, наверно, хочешь быстро в душ сходить, но потом тебе придётся уехать. Охранники уже ждут внизу. Они отвезут тебя в отель за вещами, а потом сразу в аэропорт. Рейс уже перенесли, - объяснял Фернандо, и голос его звучал спокойно и собранно, в отличие от того, что творилось у него внутри.

\- Не хочу тратить время на душ. Поцелуй меня! - заявил Сауль и привлёк к себе Фернандо для чувственного, проникновенного поцелуя, говорящего больше, чем способны передать тысячи слов.

Фернандо не мог поверить, что Сауль не злится на него; сердце готово было взорваться от эмоций, которые переполняли его в присутствии юноши. Последние два дня были полным безумием. Сумасшедшие американские горки. Он даже не мог пока осознать подлинный смысл того, что случилось. Время всё прояснит.

Ему смертельно не хотелось портить момент, но Саулю и правда было пора, ради его же блага. Фернандо отстранился, напоминая, что пора одеваться.

Сауль послушался и натянул трусы со штанами. Когда он потянулся за футболкой, Фернандо успел схватить её первым.

\- Можно я ее оставлю, пожалуйста? И свитер тоже?

Ему нужно было что-то, за что он сможет держаться, когда Сауль уедет. Цепляясь за что он будет напоминать себе о прекрасных - самых лучших - часах, что они провели вместе, так мало, прежде чем непредвиденное происшествие разбило их безмятежный мыльный пузырь, и жестокая реальность обрушилась на них с напоминанием, где их место.

Сауль кивнул.

\- А мне тогда идти в отель раздетым?

\- Возьми что-нибудь моё. Только не ту, в которой я был сегодня, разумеется..., - горькая улыбка тронула губы Фернандо.

\- Можно это? - Сауль взял со спинки кресла чёрный худи с надписью Balr.

\- Всё, что захочешь, - подтвердил Фернандо и выхватил его из рук Сауля, прижался своей обнаженной грудью к его груди и прошелся пальцами по спине, и только тогда позволил ему натянуть толстовку. Она приятно пахла, смесью собственного запаха Фернандо и его парфюма. Самый ценный предмет одежды, что у него когда-либо был.

Фернандо пригладил волосы Сауля и коснулся его щеки, задумчиво глядя в глаза. Пора прощаться.

Сауль отыскал в кровати свой телефон и сунул в карман. Вздохнул.

Фернандо уже взялся за дверную ручку, понимая, что по ту сторону ждёт его агент, который поедет с Саулем и убедится, что тот в целости и сохранности доберется в отель, а потом и в аэропорт, и никакие папарацци не будут его преследовать.

\- Так не хочется отпускать тебя. Особенно при таких обстоятельствах. Просто пообещай мне одну вещь.

\- Что угодно, - Сауль подошёл на шаг ближе.

\- Оставайся на связи. Звони мне, или я буду тебе звонить. Рассказывай мне, что происходит, и будь уверен, со мной ты всегда можешь обсудить что угодно. Надеюсь, это и так понятно. Не хочу больше терять с тобой контакт, никогда. Хорошо?

\- Как будто это вообще возможно.

Их губы снова нашли друг друга - в последний раз.

\- Обещаю.

Фернандо открыл дверь, и Сауль неохотно протиснулся мимо него.

\- Отлично, поехали, - слегка раздражённо сказал агент.

Фернандо уже был готов закрыть за собой дверь спальни, чтобы никогда больше не выходить оттуда, когда Сауль обернулся.

\- Нандо?

Тот высунул голову в дверной проём.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.


	26. Вторжение на поле

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [от автора]  
Сюрприз! Обновление на этот раз пораньше.  
Пришлось изменить дату дерби, надеюсь, вы не против.

_Мадрид, октябрь 2018_

Как только Сауль вышел за дверь квартиры Фернандо, дальше всё понеслось словно на ускоренной перемотке, и вдруг он оказался уже в самолёте, с ощущением, что все недавние события нереальны. Смешанные чувства - его болтало от вершин блаженства к глубинам отчаяния.

Сауль стукнулся затылком о подголовник, раздражённый тем, что никак не может заснуть. Он переписывался с Серхио, который уверял, что приедет к нему сразу же, как только он вернётся. Но прямо сейчас пришлось пообещать, что он попытается отдохнуть. Сауль и хотел бы, если бы не чувствовал себя полнейшей развалиной. Физически и ментально.

Фернандо тоже писал ему. Заботливые, ласковые, ободряющие слова. Он принимал их с благодарностью, но было почему-то только больнее. Ответить прямо сейчас он не мог. Всё дело в чувстве вины. Сауль всё ещё был ужасно расстроен, что у Фернандо такие проблемы - из-за него! - и всё не мог успокоиться, как бы ни пытался. Он натянул воротник толстовки на лицо, капюшон на голову, и свернулся на кресле, сложив руки на груди. Окутанный запахом Фернандо, он проигрывал под закрытыми веками их ночь, снова и снова, и каким-то образом сумел отвлечься и подремать час или два.

Добравшись до дома без происшествий, благо было раннее утро, он с облегчением обнаружил, что Серхио и правда ждёт его; никогда еще он не бросался обнимать его с такой скоростью и без колебаний. Серхио приглашающе развёл руки и крепко сжал его. Просто обнял и держал, не говоря ни слова, да и не нужно было. Он прекрасно понимал, что чувствует Сауль. А Сауль был безмерно ему благодарен - за то, что он сейчас рядом. Он не понимал, как и когда, и, учитывая их ситуацию и расстановку сил, это могло показаться безумным, но он испытывал сильный соблазн сказать, что они стали друзьями.

\- Давай, пойдем внутрь, - наконец сказал Серхио, коснувшись губами его волос и разжимая объятия.

Сауль бросил сумку в холле и направился в гостиную, где с тяжелым вздохом плюхнулся на диван.

\- Хочешь поговорить? - предложил Серхио, останавливаясь перед ним; на лице его было озабоченное выражение.

Сауль покачал головой и похлопал о дивану рядом. Серхио понял намёк и сел, внезапно не понимая, как себя вести.

\- Я жутко устал. Просто спать хочу, - сообщил ему Сауль и устроился поудобнее, вытянув ноги, и, широко зевая, закрыл глаза. Держать их открытыми уже не было сил.

\- О... ладно. Мне... мне уйти? - Серхио захотелось дать себе по морде, как только он произнёс это. С каких это пор он так неуверен в себе? Конечно, Сауль не просил бы его сесть рядом, если бы хотел, что он ушёл. _Идиот_.

\- Нет. Пожалуйста, не уходи, - уже почти сквозь сон прошептал Сауль и закинул руку на талию Серхио. Он не понимал, почему ведёт себя сегодня так прямолинейно; просто следовал инстинкту, потому что слишком, блядь, устал, чтобы беспокоиться об этом, и его тошнило от необходимости обдумывать и объяснять каждый свой шаг. Знал он только одно. Сейчас он не хочет оставаться в одиночестве, а присутствие Серхио и его тепло давали ему успокоение, так необходимое, чтобы наконец нормально заснуть.

Серхио был немного ошеломлён внезапным стремлением Сауля к телесному контакту, и ещё - тем, как от прикосновения зачастило его собственное сердце. Конечно, за время его поездки что-то произошло, но всего пару часов назад, когда они переписывались, всё было нормально. Он устроился рядом, и улёгшийся набок Сауль притянул его поближе. Серхио накрыл его руку своей и закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить бешено мечущиеся мысли и сердце.

Когда Сауль проснулся, то не сразу пришёл в себя. Голова кружилась. Он вздохнул с облегчением, поняв, что лежит на своём диване, дома. Услышав шум из кухни, он беспокойно завозился и встал. На кухне Серхио размешивал что-то в чашке, подпевая себе под нос песне, игравшей по радио. Эта картина вызвала у него улыбку. Точно, он же не один. 

Серхио подпрыгнул, когда, повернувшись, заметил Сауля, стоявшего в дверном проёме, прислонясь к косяку.

\- Эй, как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил он, ставя чашку на кухонный стол.

\- Кажется, лучше. Ты кофе делаешь?

Серхио жестом предложил ему сесть.

\- Не совсем. Один хороший друг обычно готовил мне это, когда было плохо. Чудесно действует, поверь мне. Решил, что тебе тоже не помешает.

Сауль сел и втянул носом пар над таинственным напитком.

\- Кола Као?

Серхио улыбнулся и мысленно похлопал его по плечу, когда увидел, что лицо Сауля осветилось узнаванием.

\- Да, - подтвердил он с гордостью, - а ещё я сделал тебе сэндвич. Похоже, ты уже давно не ел. Надеюсь, ничего, что я тут похозяйничал? - он поставил тарелку перед Саулем и сел напротив.

Сауль лишь покраснел.

\- Ничего, разве что ты не пытался что-нибудь приготовить.

\- Это что ещё значит?

\- Ну, я слышал, что твои кулинарные способности оставляют желать лучшего... - ответил Сауль с улыбкой.

\- Эй! Вот уж вряд ли, - Серхио откинулся назад, скрестив руки на груди, и обиженно надулся.

Сауль сделал еще глоток Кола Као и слегка обжег губы, потому что не мог перестать смеяться.

\- Ха, так тебе и надо, - заметил Серхио, но черты его смягчились, он тоже уже смеялся.

\- Спасибо. Хотя не обязательно было, - словно по заказу, в этот момент его желудок протестующе заурчал.

Когда Сауль закончил есть, Серхио, хоть и сомневался, решил вернуться к текущим делам.

\- Когда тебе надо вернуться в клуб?

\- У меня физиотерапия назначена на пять. А что?

Серхио пытался придумать, как лучше всего свое выразить своё беспокойство.

\- Сауль, я знаю, ты не хочешь обсуждать то, что случилось в Японии... - и он был прав, Сауль тут же напрягся, все чувства словно встали дыбом. - В смысле, я умираю от желания узнать, как все прошло с Фернандо, но понимаю, что это не моё дело. Мне бы очень хотелось сказать, что то, что случилось в Японии, должно остаться в Японии, но, очевидно... я что хочу сказать, будь готов к вопросам, от одноклубников или кого угодно ещё. Где ты был, куда ездил, слышал ли о Фернандо и... Просто будь готов.

* * *

Серхио оказался прав. Вопросы действительно были. Он наговорил что-то про поездку к родителям, решать какие-то семейные дела, и да, он видел статью, но с Фернандо давно не общался, так что ничего по этому поводу сказать не может, да и не хочет. Ему не нравилось врать друзьям, особенно Коке, который совершенно точно не поверил ни единому его слову, но смолчал. Так же как и капитан. И Антуан.

В любом случае, его возвращению все обрадовались и через два дня индивидуальных занятий он вернулся к тренировкам с основой и, кажется, даже успел набрать форму к дерби.

Неделя пролетела быстро; суматоха вокруг фотографий и статьи сошла на нет даже скорее, чем Сауль ожидал.

Фернандо уверял, что никто в Японии не беспокоил его расспросами, если не считать одноклубников, которые здорово поржали, что Му удалось его напоить. У них с Му все было в порядке, а благодаря Саулю, команде и упорным тренировкам он довольно легко пережил стресс от дурацкой сцены расставания, что устроил ему Серхио. Хотя он до сих пор пытался понять, что вдруг на того нашло. Важнее всего, что Сауль не угодил из-за него в проблемы, и что Фернандо наконец признался ему во всём. Даже если он и понятия не имел, как это отразится на их отношениях. Или на его отношениях с Серхио. Если таковые еще остались.

В день дерби Сауль вернулся в основу и был как всегда полон энтузиазма. Неважно, сколько дерби ты уже сыграл, всегда будет особое возбуждение. Но этот раз был еще более особенным. Во-первых, он был в старте впервые после травмы, а во-вторых, играя против Серхио, он никогда еще так не нервничал. Ощущения были... совсем другие, теперь,когда они стали друзьями. Он задумался, каково это было для Фернандо.

Игра была в самом разгаре, когда Серхио совершил под него жёсткий подкат и безжалостно свалил на землю. Сауль не пострадал, тем более что Серхио сразу же извинился, но капитан в пылу борьбы, как обычно на таких матчах, не пожалел "ласковых" слов, да и Серхио в долгу не остался. Игра быстро продолжилась, и это происшествие осталось незамеченным.

Через пять минут после начала второго тайма напряжение достигло максимума, и тут Сауль увидел, как по полю бежит посторонний человек. Не то чтобы раньше такого не случалось, но никогда ещё такой бегун не направлялся прямиком к нему. Прежде чем он или кто-нибудь ещё успели хоть как-то отреагировать, парень подбежал вплотную, крича ему в лицо: "Ты Торресова сучка, я могу доказать..."

Ему не удалось закончить фразу, охрана уже тащила его с поля. Как раз тогда Марсело заметил, что с Серхио что-то неладно - он зачем-то погнался за нарушителем. Слава богу, Марсело был довольно близко; он успел вовремя поймать своего капитана и остановить его, когда тот хотел ударить парня в лицо, как будто и без того проблем и вопросов было мало.

\- Серхио, твою мать, успокойся! - прошипел он, оттаскивая его за локти что было сил. Серхио чуть не врезал ему на автопилоте, но быстро сдался и вместо этого поспешил к Саулю, проверить, как он.

Несмотря на самый разгар игры, Сауль был белым как полотно и выглядел так, словно только что увидел призрак.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? - Серхио хотел обнять его, но подбежавший Годин яростно отпихнул его в сторону.

\- Отъебись, Рамос! - рявкнул капитан Атлетико, сопровождая слова таким взглядом, что Серхио наконец задумался, как все это выглядит со стороны, и если он так ещё раз попробует подойти к "врагу" таким образом, будет совсем неловко. Так что он позволил Марсело увести себя и вернулся на позицию, напоследок оглянувшись на Сауля, который все еще был в полном смятении.

Ничего удивительного, что после происшествия они оба играли не в полную силу. В итоге Реал выиграл, но и Серхио, и Саулю было всё равно. Возможно, впервые в жизни.

Серхио едва дождался, когда можно будет заехать к Саулю, проверить как следует его состояние. Он был уверен, что тот не в порядке. Так что когда Сауль открыл дверь, - выглядел он не лучшим образом, но хотя бы краски вернулись в лицо, - Серхио облегченно вздохнул и наконец обнял его от всей души. Сауль благодарно воспринял этот жест и пригласил его войти. Он бы соврал, если б сказал, что не ждал его появления (или хотя бы надеялся).

Уже совершенно естественно и почти привычно Сауль отвёл Серхио к дивану и улёгся вместе с ним, накинув сверху плед. Серхио приподнял руку, чтобы обнять его, и принялся успокаивающе поглаживать по волосам, а Сауль удобно устроил голову на его груди.

Парень в его объятиях чертовски беспокоил Серхио. Не то чтобы он был недоволен возросшей близостью между ними, интимностью даже, но такое поведение было совершенно нехарактерно для Сауля. Он никогда раньше так себя не вёл. До Японии. Дело в том, что от любого прикосновения Сауля сердце Серхио пускалось вскачь, и кожу начинало покалывать. Он стал задумываться, все ли с ним в порядке. Всё было совершенно нормально, когда он отправлял Сауля в Японию. В полной уверенности, что его план сработает и все пройдет хорошо. А теперь... Серхио не мог избавиться от чувства, что это он виноват - поставил их всех в неприятную ситуацию; и теперь ему предстоит убедить Сауля, что это не его вина. Как всё обернулось...

\- Он сказал, что я... я... - прервал Сауль раздумья Серхио. Он не мог заставить себя повторить те слова.

О, подумал Серхио. Он не ожидал, что Сауль заговорит так скоро. Стоп, так тот бегун бежал прямо к Саулю, чтобы...

\- Что? Что он сказал?

Пальцы Серхио замерли, и Сауль приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.

\- Он сказал, - Сауль сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить, - _Ты Торресова сучка, я могу доказать_.

Он попытался произнести это равнодушно, едва ли не безразлично, но в голосе его звучало немного вины и столько страха, что желудок Серхио болезненно сжался; ему стало так плохо, что он не сразу сообразил, как реагировать. В голове на разные голоса вопили _защити, сбереги, укрой_. Он хотел сделать так, чтобы Саулю полегчало; чтобы он перестал страдать.

Серхио сжал его крепче, и Сауль придушенно выдавил "А что, если..."

\- Чшшшш..., - Серхио снова принялся успокаивающе гладить его по голове.

Сауль некоторое время позволял ему это делать, жадно подставляясь под прикосновения, потом резко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть Серхио в лицо - и при этом фактически улёгся на него сверху.

\- Что если он прав? Чего он хочет? Денег? Пусть возьмёт. Только пусть уничтожит фотографии и оставит нас в покое!

\- Сауль, - Серхио подтянул его повыше, устраивая поудобнее, - честно говоря, я думаю, что если бы он и правда хотел шантажировать тебя - и если у него правда есть доказательства, как он сказал, он бы подошел к тебе по-другому. Этому парню нужно только внимание, и я больше чем уверен, что это не он сделал те снимки.

Сауль вздохнул. Очень хотелось поверить Серхио; он мог лишь надеяться, что тот прав. То, что произошло сегодня, шокировало его. Ему казалось, что всё стихло, а тут такое. Ни с того ни с сего, там и тогда, где он меньше всего ожидал. Что, теперь так и будет? Придётся жить в постоянном страхе разоблачения? А что если...

Он встретил взгляд Серхио, пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и увидел, что они излучают тепло, привязанность, веру и обещание защиты.

Серхио снова обнял его, и когда встретил взгляд этих серых глаз, полных сомнения и вины, глаз юноши, который казался ему самым невинным во вселенной существом, сердце гулко забилось в груди и на мгновение он забыл, как дышать.

Ладони медленно скользнули вверх по спине Сауля и обняли его лицо, большие пальцы ласкали щёки; он совершенно потерялся перед лицом такой красоты. Каждой клеткой своего тела он внезапно захотел поцеловать его. Лишь на мгновение шум собственной крови в ушах затих настолько, что он услышал, как остатки разума истошно кричат ему притормозить. _Не рискуй вашей дружбой, не вздумай всё разрушить, ты, идиот!_

К счастью, он снова начал дышать, и к мозгу поступило достаточно кислорода, чтобы вновь обрести способность мыслить здраво и напомнить, где его место.

Серхио прочистил горло, заметно удивлённый и смущенный, и постарался быстро придумать какой-нибудь предлог, чтобы сбежать из опасной ситуации.

\- Я... я совершенно забыл, у меня запланировано кое-что. Мне пора.

Сауль, кажется, приветствовал эту маленькую ложь. Он был красным, как помидор, и неловко пытался скрыть собственное смущение, скатившись с Серхио и давая ему встать.

\- Скоро увидимся, - сказал Серхио, коротко обнял его и торопливо вышел из дома, оставив совершенно сбитого с толку Сауля одного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> и вот на этом, дорогие все, оригинал обрывается.


End file.
